Wings Of A Dragonfly
by The Vampire Pandora
Summary: Maybe she still knew how to love... Maybe, he could be the one to help her learn. Remy returns to the Institute, where things are not as he left them... Slightly A.U. Two new chapters! Check em' out!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: **Greetings, dear readers, I have, however unwisely, started the creation of this new fan fic. I know that I must complete my previous work, but the inspiration grabbed me and I had to begin. Well, I suppose I should say the formalities such as : "I do not own the X-Men, the Institute or Washington D.C. I apologize for the dry immortal humor. I do however own my own O.C Dragonfly. I hope you all enjoy this enough to review your opinions."

Humblest thanks, The Vampire Pandora

**Default Chapter**

_The rain was coming down harder now, making the road ahead a blur. The girl could barely keep her speed on the slippery road. Her worn P.F Flyers slipping on the wet asphalt, she had already fallen and ripped her poor clothes even more. But it was important to keep running, she couldn't afford to slow down._

" _Venez les gars! On l'a presque!"_

" _Arrête de courrire, petit monstre! Tu ne te facilite pas la vie!"_

_They were getting closer. They were almost on her! Choking back tears, the girl forced herself forward and refused to let her feet stop. The hard rain drops were flying down almost horizontally on the wind, and the watery bullets shot into her face with stinging ferocity. Tears were flooding her eyes, making it even more difficult to see. Daring to raise a hand to her face, the girl quickly wiped her eyes clear, or as clear as was possible. _

_The night was getting on and a thick fog had suddenly appeared. The girl cried out in pain, could no good happen to her? The rainfall made it incredibly difficult to see where she was, and now a mist settled upon the countryside, hampering her view of the road before her._

_It was so that she fell, tripping on a large stone that was lying on the street. Putting out her hands to stop her fall, they slipped in the water and she lost her brace. Falling face-first onto the asphalt, the girl whimpered as the pavement scraped the flesh on her face. She lay there, unable and unwilling to move. It would all be over soon..._

" _Get up Gabrielle", said the voice, "Get up"._

_She lay there, unable to follow the command. She had heard voices in her head before. This one was no different from the others._

"_We are here to help you Gabrielle", the voice pleaded, "You must get up."_

" _I can't", she screamed out, "I'm just so tired..."_

"_Please Gabrielle, you must try. Run straight ahead, and you will find us here."_

_Daring to take a glance back, she could see that those following her had stopped a few yards away, grinning victoriously as one of their own loaded his pistol. The sharp gleam of the metal within all this mist jolted her, and she felt the panic once more._

_Struggling to rise once more, she heard shouts behind her, encouraging this particular assailant to hurry._ _She made it to her feet somehow and thought she had felt a small nudge of, something, pushing her gently from behind. She made it to her feet and took up her run. She heard the bullet hit the place where she had fallen, and felt them whizz by her face. But she kept running. Her fear and the voice in her mind pushed her to the extreme, but her panic was gaining control._

"_Calm down", she girl pleaded to herself, "You must stay calm"._

_But her body was no longer listening to her reason. A clap of thunder was heard_ _the girl felt the wind pick up. She ran through it, but heard the curses of those behind her. She felt the charge sweep through her, electricity shooting through her veins. Sparks shot from her fingertips, and her sopping hair even managed to become frizzed by static. The urge to turn and unleash the charge on her assailants was almost overwhelming. _

"_Gabrielle, you must remain calm. Don't let your powers control you", said the voice calmly._

"_I, I can't see you", screamed the girl, "Where are you?"_

_The mists before her cleared suddenly, and a enormous, black shape stood before her. The girl heard the mighty roar of engines and felt the wind from the jets. And suddenly, the smell of sulphur hit her nose, and the girl saw no more._

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I hope that you will enjoy the real story after reading my little prologue.I realized I forgot to mention the pairings, and I shall do so now. Bogue, Remly. You would like to know who the "ly" to Remy's "Rem" is? Then you must keep reading!

**P.S **I suppose that I should give a listing of the character ages, so here you go. :

**Storm: **35

**Kurt: **39

**Prof. X: **(Honestly not sure, so I'll decide mid-fifties.)

**Logan: **?

**Scott: **29

**Jean: **28

**Remy:**22

**Sam/Bobby/Kitty/Gabrielle:**18

**Rogue:**19

**Jubilee:**17

Oh, and of course, I do not own anything in anyway related to X-Men, other than Dragonfly a.k.a Gabrielle.

My humble thanks, The Vampire Pandora

**Chapter 1**

When she awoke, Gabrielle found herself lying on a white hospital bed, strapped with many wires to a large, beeping machine. In fact, there seemed to be machines and equipment all around her. A bright light shone down from above her, lighting up the room with clear brilliance. Gabrielle willed the panic not to seize her here. Breathing deeply, she forced her pounding heart to quiet and ordered her trembling hands not to call out to the earth around her.

Groaning slightly, she tried to roll onto her side, but was surprised to find she had been strapped down with leathers straps on her wrists and ankles. Peering down, she noticed a larger strip running across her abdomen. Now the panic was sweeping her, and Gabrielle could barely restrain it. She whimpered slightly, ordering the charges sweeping through her to stay grounded.

"Not here, not now...", she whispered to herself.

"Good morning my dear! I am very glad to see you've woken up. You have been sleeping for quite some time now."

The voice by her ear startled her and Gabrielle dared to take a glance at the source. A large, hairy, (blue!) man was crouching down next to her bed, smiling widely. Gabrielle screamed.

All at once the creature seemed hurt, his boyish smile drooping a little in the corners, before he rested an enormous hand on her arm. Gabrielle's eyes went wide at the sight of his enormous limb, and she screamed all the louder.

" Well, that really is enough", scolded the blue man, smiling still. " All of the hospital rooms are soundproofed. No one will be able to hear that racket you're making, well, except for Charles of course. But what doesn't that man hear?"

Chuckling, the man turned from her and began fiddling with the knobs on the machine next to Gabrielle's bed. Reading the printouts and quickly scanning the screen, he hummed under his breath before turning back to the girl.

"Well, everything seems just fine. You may have a slight head-cold, but nothing's broken. Oh, and we found some broken skin on your upper arm where we think a bullet must have grazed it. You're a very lucky young woman."

Gabrielle couldn't say a word. This animal man seemed friendly enough, but you could never rely on appearances. Kenton had taught her that. Turning her face away from her captor's blue one, Gabrielle fixed her eyes on the wall. Was that a Peanuts cartoon pinned to that message board?

" I understand that your frightened, Smiley, but you have nothing to worry about. My name is Hank, most people around here call me Beast but I honestly have no idea why! Care to enlighten me?"

Gabrielle did not turn around and no smile appeared on her tanned face. Obviously hurt at her unwillingness to talk, the Beast sighed and kept on inspecting his machinery. Panicked but also reassured by the sounds he was making, Gabrielle's violet eyes grew dim, and she fell into sleep once more.

" So you're sure she'll be alright Beast?"

"I can assure you Professor, she is perfectly fine, or at least as perfect as can be expected."

Gabrielle's eyes opened slowly at the sound of voices nearby. Looking over in their direction, she noticed Henry? Herb? talking to a elderly man in a wheel chair. Gazing at him, Gabrielle noticed his bald skull and still legs, but it was his voice that touched her most of all.

" Your accent...Are you from the Oxford region?"

The two stopped talking and looked over at her. Smiling, the man in the wheelchair rolled over to her bedside, closely followed by the beast man. Her crazed memories from earlier caught up with her, and she blushed slightly at her rudeness towards this creature, man, who had been nothing but kind to her. The toothy smile he gave her filled her with relief. At least he wasn't insulted or offended by her earlier words.

The man in the wheel chair took her cold hand in his warmer one, and placed the other on her forehead.

"Hello Gabrielle, how are you feeling?"

"Your, your voice", she exclaimed, "I heard you in my, my mind..."

He nodded kindly at her. "I have telepathic abilities Gabrielle, that's how I was able to find you and talk to you. And yes, I did spend quite some time in Oxford."

He frowned slightly at the leather straps on her wrists, and turned his chair to face the blue one.

"Beast, are these absolutely necessary? They must be most uncomfortable."

Quickly nodding, Beast proceeded to untie them, explaining to them both as he did so.

"I only did it out of fear that she would hurt herself. She was thrashing quite violently ,sir, during her sleep."

The older man, Charles, looked down at her concerned. Beast continued to untie the straps, until Gabrielle was able to sit up. Rubbing her wrists, she smiled faintly at Beast. Winking mischievously, he waved a little and walked off. The older man was still holding her hand, and Gabrielle slid her legs over the side of the bed to face him.

"Sir, um, Mister..."

"Professor Xavier, Gabrielle."

"Professor, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude but, where am I! And how", her voiced dropped to a whisper, "how do you know my name?"

Xavier didn't seem surprised at her paranoia and smiled kindly.

"I know your name because I found it in your mind, along with a few other things that were, a little disturbing."

Gabrielle withdrew her hand.

"Professor, it's just that, please. Please don't tell anyone else that you know my name. If you need one, I suppose we could use my stage name..."

The professor only looked back at her.

"Rielle Delalune", she said softly.

The professor looked at her gravely for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, if you don't wish them to know, I won't tell the others. Beast, of course, knows it, but I can assure you that few others even know you're here."

Gabrielle nodded her thanks to him. So, she could keep no secrets from this man. He had read her thoughts, her memories, he knew her name. That was altogether too much. Shaking her head slightly, and running a hand over her long black hair Gabrielle sighed. She shivered in her hospital clothes, and would have given anything for a bath. Crossing her arms over her stomach, she wasn't able to stifle the grumbling it made. Her cheeks blushed furiously, and the professor chuckled at her shyness.

"I take it you're feeling a little hungry".

"Famished", she replied, smiling.

Charles Xavier returned her smile, glad to see she was warming up, even if just a little. He held out his hand, and Gabrielle accepted it. Leading the frightened girl by the hand, he led her over to Beast, who was still fiddling with his equipment. Releasing her hand, the professor brought his own to his temples and sat quietly for a moment, before opening his eyes and looking up at Gabrielle.

"Kitty's on her way", he explained soothingly. "She'll bring you a change of clothes and find you a shower and sink."

Gabrielle was speechless. She didn't know this man, and yet he had opened his home to her, welcoming her and taking care of her. But as wonderful as it all seemed, Gabrielle had learned long ago that no one could be trusted. She had learned it all too well.

"Ah, Kitty, there you are", the professor called out as a preppy teen burst through the doors.

Dressed in a pink tank-top and blue jeans, Kitty looked bubbly and bright. With her glossy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her face perfectly made-up, Kitty looked like one of those girls that Gabrielle had never been able to become. Smiling to herself, she doubted that Kitty would have a nice pair of old, worn jeans or anything like the bohemian clothes that Gabrielle usually sported. As she noticed Kitty's immaculate, little white clogs, Gabrielle ached inside to have her comfy PF Flyers on her cold feet.

"Like, hi! My name's Kitty Pryde! Welcome to the institute!", the girl's bubbly way of speaking would easily have annoyed Gabrielle under different circumstances, but the girl was glad to see that the one who'd be helping her was friendly.

" My dear, if you would please go with Kitty", Xavier told her, pointing to a small annex of to the side.

Nodding a little shakily, Gabrielle stepped up to Kitty, who linked her arm through Gabrielle's and began leading her towards the room.

"Like, ok, I totally didn't know your size, but we seem to be pretty close. I brought you my comfiest jeans and a T-Shirt. I know it's, like, freezing down here but you will totally cook upstairs. Logan's still fixing the A.C".

Gabrielle took the clothes that Kitty handed her and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Kitty was right, her clothes did fit her, although the jeans were a little snug. As she pulled the T-Shirt over her head, the clasp from her silver locket opened, and the necklace fell to the floor. Carefully picking up the jewelry, Gabrielle attached it once more around her neck. God knew she couldn't lose this.

Holding the small peice of silver between her thumb and forefinger, Gabrielle felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Her older sister, Amelia, had given it to her on her twelfth birthday. The day of the accident...

Wiping her eyes dry, Gabrielle stepped out of the room to shrieks from Kitty.

"I just, totally knew they'd fit you!"

"Thanks", Gabrielle whispered to her, smiling.

"So professor, can I like, get this poor girl a shower or something?"

The professor waved his permission, and Beast called out to them.

"Come and see me if you need anything Smiley, I'll be here."

Nodding her thanks to the blue man who had been so kind to her, Gabrielle's arm was once more linked with Kitty's arm. As the girls left the hospital, Kitty asked Gabrielle jovially.

"So like, what's your name?"

"You can call me Rielle", Gabrielle answered her, smiling.

"Ok, so, the guy with the blonde hair is Sam, and that girl who's like, totally stuffing her face is Jubilee. Oh, and the two joined at the hip are Bobby and Rogue".

A collection of waves.

"And everybody, I totally want you to welcome Rielle."

Even less than a week ago, if anyone had told her that she would one day be standing in a crowded kitchen being introduced to fellow mutated teens, Gabrielle would have laughed. Uproariously. Honestly, it was never going to happen. And yet Kitty was leading her around, showing off the Institute and those who inhabited it.

Gabrielle nodded and smiled faintly at them. They seemed, well, nice. She did not, of course, know them and she wasn't sure she would want to. She smiled half-heartedly at Kitty's attempts to include her. Gabrielle was touched by her genuine selflessness, but she wanted nothing to do with these fellow mutants. She had learned long ago to never let others get too close.

Sam walked up to her and held out his hand. Unsure of herself, Gabrielle allowed him to shake her hand. Smiling politely down at her, he turned on his heel and left the kitchen, only to be followed by Bobby and Rogue, who had turned once more to look at Gabrielle on her way out.

Jubilee, however, seemed infinitely more welcoming. Putting down the peanut-butter sandwich she had been inhaling, she wiped her hands clean on the yellow jacket she wore. Smiling reassuringly, Kitty walked off a little, leaving Gabrielle standing still and awkwardly by the kitchen tables.

"So yeah, Rielle is gonna be rooming at the school for awhile", Kitty announced to Jubilee.

" I wonder who the Professor will bunk you with", pondered the lithe Asian girl. " It would be totally cool if you could live with us!"

"Yeah, but like, we're already full", Kitty replied, bitting her bottom lip.

"I don't think it really matters", Gabrielle said softly. "I don't plan on staying very long".

The other two girls looked at each other knowingly. Shaking her head, Jubilee sat down once more to finish her sandwich.

Kitty looked at Gabrielle empathetically, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Everyone feels that way at first", she stated firmly. "But, you'll see. The Institute, becomes like, your home. You begin to feel, like, totally accepted here."

"No hawden yoooar mootasions."

"Like, swallow first Jubs", Kitty sighed, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust.

Jubilee shot her a sour look as she swallowed the last bites of her sandwich.

"I said, no hiding your mutations."

Kitty nodded, obviously agreeing with her friend. Gabrielle was amused by her sleek, chestnut ponytail that bobbed from side to side as she nodded so feverishly. But talking about her powers and those of others was an uncomfortable subject for Gabrielle, and as nice as these two girls were she knew she was not ready to talk about her abilities with them. Especially since she was so ashamed at her lack of control. Gabrielle hoped the subject would finish where it started but like always, hoping was useless.

" So like, what can you do Rielle?"

Gabrielle looked down at her hands. How would she tell them that she didn't want to talk about herself, about her powers, anything? How could she when they had been nothing but wonderful for the short time she had known them.

"Kitty, maybe she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it", Jubilee scolded. "Not everyone is."

"Well, I don't see why it's such a big deal", Kitty replied in a defensive tone. "I think we should be proud of what we can do. For example, I", she stated happily, "Can phase through, like, anything. Solid stuff, stone, brick, person, that last one is totally gross, but like, it still comes in handy."

As if to prove her honesty, she proceeded to phase her hand through the solid oak of the kitchen table. Gabrielle's awe must have shown on her face, for a distinctive flush of pride colored Kitty's face.

"Well, mine's a little trickier to explain. I can, well I guess to sum it up I can blow things up", Jubilee confided. "It's a little tricky to control, and I guess it gets the better of me sometimes..."

"I know exactly how you feel", whispered Gabrielle.

"Pardon Ri? Oh, you like, don't care if I call you Ri? Or something?"

"Um, maybe Rielle will do for now", Jubilee laughed.

Squirming slightly in their attention, Gabrielle looked down at her hands.

"I suppose I can control, maybe I should call it manipulate, electricity. My body seems to be able to charge itself and unleash waves of it. Shocks, sometimes...

Gabrielle let her words trail off. She had said too much already. They were already looking at her the way she had never wanted them too. They had that uncertainty, that fear in their eyes. But as quickly as Gabrielle thought she had seen it, it was replaced by awe and amazement.

"Really? That's totally cool!", Kitty gushed.

"Our teacher, Ororo Munroe has a similar power, only she controls the weather. But even she admits how taxing it is. And you're only our age", Jubilee added.

"How old are you anyway?", Kitty asked.

"I was hoping she could answer that question and a few others a little later on during a meeting I'm calling", called out an accented male voice.

Gabrielle turned to see the professor who was wheeling his way over to where the girls stood assembled. Walking at his side was a tall man with dark brown hair. His eyes were hidden by a complex looking visor, and Gabrielle didn't know wether or not he was blind. So she tried to stare at him as he came in. But when he looked directly at her and smiled, Gabrielle knew he had seen her.

" Kitty, Jubilee. I believe your afternoon classes have already started. I should hate for you to miss them", the professor said reprovingly.

Jubilee smiled at Gabrielle and Kitty waved an energetic goodbye. As the two girls left, the kitchen seemed suddenly colder and more intimidating without Kitty's bright laughter or Jubilee's quick responses. Smiling at the professor, Gabrielle took a tentative step forward. The professor looked at her kindly and even the man at his side seemed nice.

_I didn't tell him your name _

There it was, that voice in her head. But as she looked upon Xavier's smiling visage, Gabrielle realized he was using some kind of telepathy.

_But are you sure you do not want...No? Well, in that case... _

"Rielle, I want you to meet Scott Summers, the shop teacher among other things here at the Institute", said Charles Xavier.

The man stood tall next to Xavier, and he seemed to ooze authority and leadership. Gabrielle decided she liked this man, but not only for those reasons. Hiding Mr. Summer's eyes was a strange kind of (goggle?), that covered both eyes and ended behind his ear. How hard it must be for him to wear something like that, and Gabrielle wondered why he did. It must take a lot of bravery to wear such a thing. She respected this man.

"Pleased to meet you", Scott said warmly, extending his hand to her. Gabrielle shook it, wondering what is was with handshakes in this place.

"Well, I see you've found the kitchen. Make yourself at home and eat anything you'd like. I'll come back shortly for you. I'd like you to meet the others if you don't mind."

"Not, not at all", Gabrielle answered, trying to look more confident then she sounded. "I'd love too."

"Excellent", Charles exclaimed. "I shall return soon, or send someone to fetch you."

And with that, the professor and Mr. Summers left the kitchen and Gabrielle to her own devices. Gazing about uncertainly, Gabrielle settled on an apple from a basket on the counter. Taking a small bite and savoring the sweet juices, Gabrielle allowed herself, it only for a short moment, to feel hopeful.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Well, I must say that I do not know why I am even attempting this, but I am determined to finish this fic. I had it up but after a much too long period between updates, I took it down to finish more chapters. Well, I did receive some encouraging reviews, so I will finish! Also, I must apologize for the french to English translations. They sound less elegant in English.

The Vampire Pandora

**Chapter 2**

"_Bohémienne, nul ne sait le pays d'où je viens..._"1

"_Rielle, tu es si belle, mais tu le sais bien. Tu es ma perle, ma saphire, mon diamand écarlate. Bien sur, c'est sous entendu que tu me donnes des chocs et des frissons..._"2

" _Zephyr..."_

_Lights everywhere, multicoloured and shining in her eyes. Gabrielle was grateful for the blinding light. It kept her from seeing the frightening, disgusting men who whistled at her while she danced..._

She traced the grain of the wood with her fingertips, the tabletop feeling smooth under her skin. Lost in her thoughts, Gabrielle hummed under her breath. Her fingers danced lightly over the table, her memories of Paris flooding back to her...

"Rielle? Are you still in here?"

Startled and angry at being caught unawares, Gabrielle quickly jumped to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process. Quickly righting herself, she tried to look casual as Scott stuck his head into the kitchen.

Gabrielle looked down at her feet so she would not have to look at the pity in his gaze. Why was it that sympathy from others did far from comfort you? For Gabrielle, it did nothing but make her feel dramatic and weak.

Quickly remembering the chair she had knocked over, Gabrielle quickly bent over to right it. She heard Scott's footsteps enter the kitchen, sliding across the linoleum floor. Standing straight to face him head-on, Gabrielle knew she was blushing from embarrassment and hated it.

" Hey! The professor was wondering if you could come meet the team now."

"Oh", Gabrielle said, suddenly remembering. "Oh, of course."

"You don't have to right away". Scott Summer's smile was kind.

"No, I said I would. I don't mind", Gabrielle said as strongly as she could, making herself sound confident.

Smiling, Scott swept his arm in the direction of the door. Gabrielle smiled at him, and walked ahead. She walked with his out of the kitchen, and back into the immense hallways. Laughing children and chatting teenagers made their way past them, only a few looking back at her.

This place was huge! How would she ever remember how to get anywhere? She would only get lost and have to get help to go where she wanted to...

Wait, why was she even thinking like this? It wasn't as if Gabrielle was planning on staying. No, she couldn't stay. She had to keep moving. Staying put too long was dangerous.

" I know it seems intimidating but it's actually not that bad. Everyone thinks they'll get lost, but few actually do", Scott's voice landed her abruptly back on earth.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking that", Gabrielle offered, trying to participate in the struggling conversation.

The walls were all painted the same colour, and the tile floor gave the place a gallant look. Gabrielle subconsciously wiped her hands on her jeans. Everything looked so clean, nothing like the filth of the show she had travelled with for so long. She felt so out of place here, like a stain on the rug or a scuff on your fanciest shoe.

Although there was much of her past that ashamed her, she had never felt like this. Back home she was as dirty as the others, but no one else could see that. Back home, in the show, she had been the star, _La Riella Delaluna._ Men had flocked to see her dance. Everyone had found her beautiful, desirable. And Zephyr more than anyone. Oh God, Zehpyr...

"Here we are", Scott announced.

Darting a quick look around, Gabrielle was furious that she had not paid more attention to the journey. She had no idea where she was.

Scott had lead her to a solid, _wall? _They were standing in a dead end, a bust of Shakespeare to her left and Van Gogh's _Starry Night _hanging before her. Gabrielle looked around her, perhaps she had missed the door?

"There is no door", Scott smiled at her obvious confusion. "Well, not the kind you expect."

Reaching by her to the marble statue , Scott rested his hand on the bard's grey head, and pulled it back off its pedestal.

The wall was suddenly moving, opening across on a angle. As a crack appeared on the diagonal, the two pieces of wall disappeared into the corners. Gabrielle took a step back, amazed and frightened at once. What kind of technology was this? Well, it was to be expected, she supposed, after what she had witnessed in the medical lab downstairs. An opening wall was to be taken lightly, right?

Looking amused at her shocked expression, Scott shook his head and walked through the opening. Slightly less sure, Gabrielle followed him. A little way in, they came upon a solid, metal door. There was no door knob and no visible way of opening it, but Gabrielle did not doubt that some kind of trick would open it.

Scott walked up to a small, blinking screen next to it, and put his eye up to it. Well, he put up his covered eyes. A small, green light scanned it, and the door slid down. Backing up and turning to beckon her, Scott went ahead and stepped through. Refusing to appear frightened or intimidated, Gabrille followed casually.

"Ah, there you are. Please, take a seat Gabrielle."

Gabrielle found herself in a large, circular room. Plush chairs were placed in a half circle before a mahogany desk, and some of them were already taken. The only light came from a hanging chandelier and the flickering fireplace behind the desk.

The professor was seated behind the desk, and gestured towards the chairs. Scott had already seated himself next to a red-headed woman who was smiling kindly at Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled back nervously, and the woman turned to Scott and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

The chair next to the couple was occupied by a woman with long, flowing white hair. Her tanned skin seemed all the darker against her fair coiffe, and a smile was also displayed on her gentle face. The seat next to her was empty.

Feeling a little shy and confused, Gabrielle took the initiative to sit next to this kindly woman. Immediately receiving a welcome motherly feeling from the older woman, Gabrielle smiled back tentatively.

The man now seated next to her gave off no such vibe. Hairy and scowling, a very muscular fellow sat at her left, not looking at her. Although he was intimidating and screamed touchy, she could not help but feel admiration for such a courageous character. He caught her staring and let out a _humphf_ sound. Embarrassed, Gabrielle quickly looked at the professor seated across from her.

Charles Xavier smiled his reassuring smile, and glanced at his watch. Gabrielle could only guess at the time.

"Well, of course we are running a little late..."

"Kitty, Rogue, Bobby and the others are in their last classes Professor", the redhead offered. "And Kurt probably just lost track of time once more."

The professor nodded, apparently agreeing with her.

"Well, I suppose we could begin the introductions", he said. He put his hands together and crossed his fingers as he looked back at them. "This is Rielle Delalune, our newest, uh, student. She will be staying for a little while with us here at the Institute."

"Scott, Ororo and I know a little about you already", said the redhead warmly. "We were with the prof when he went to fetch you. Outside of Paris was it?"

Gabrielle could only nod stupidly.

The other girl seemed to sense her discomfort. She realised that Gabrielle was at a disadvantage in her unknowing.

"I'm Jean Grey", she told her, "And you've already met Scott?"

"We have been introduced yes", the man in the head-gear replied. "I gave her a quick tour of the ground floor."

The woman seated at Gabrielle's right took her hand into her own.

"I'm Ororo Munroe, and the charismatic hair-ball next to you is Logan."

The man only gave out another _humphf. _Gabrielle nodded her thanks and noticed the quick look the professor shot Logan. The hairy man grumbled under his breath and reached out to take Gabrielle's hand.

The moment Gabrielle took his hand, the door opened once more and a burst of students came into the room. Quickly settling into their own chairs, they looked upon her as she managed to electrocute the already touchy man.

"Jesus! What the hell!", Logan yelled in surprise as he nearly tumbled backwards. Shocks of electricity ran up through his arm and spiked his already thick hair. Gabrielle gasped in shock and pulled her hand away. Feeling the pairs of eyes upon her, she got up quickly and rushed to the door.

As she was about to breach it, the way was blocked by a furry, blue man who appeared out of nowhere. Gabrielle thudded into his chest as she collided with him. The sharp smell of sulphur hit her nose and made her gasp.

"Vell now, vat have ve here? Easy Fraulein, no need to panic."

Strong hands were suddenly on her shoulders and Gabrielle spun to find herself face to face with the kindly Ororo. Grasped by panic and embarrassed, Gabrielle struggled to free herself.

"Now, now child. Just calm down. Logan is fine, well, his hair has seen better days."

Gabrielle felt herself relax as she heard the others laughing. She dared a look around and found that those assembled were all chuckling at the afro that Logan was now sporting. Even the professor seemed amused.

"I am so sorry Rielle", Charles said sincerely, "I should have warned you about Logan's metallic skeleton. It seemed to conduct the, _agitation,_ you were feeling very well."

Ororo smiled at her and Gabrielle let herself be led back to her chair. Although she felt a little better, she knew that everyone was certainly watching her now.

"Allow me to begin at the beginning, Rielle. Introductions are in order. You have already met most of us in this room. However, a everyday name basis will not suffice", Xavier stated simply. "We", he continued, "Are X-Men. Mutants who live here in security. We fight those who would do wrong and we try to help those who need it. You were such a case."

"You have already met him as Scott Summers, but he is also Cyclops, the leader of our, shall we say, group", Xavier explained. " Ororo goes by Storm and Logan is known as The Wolverine."

Logan shot her a look and Gabrielle looked down at her hands. She was not sure, however, if she truly heard the small chuckle of laughter from Logan.

"Kitty Pryde, a.k.a Shadowcat. Bobby Drake, Jubilee and Rogue you have also met. Mr. Drake is also called Iceman. Each of us..."

"Uh, professor?", called out the fuzzy one.

"Oh, my apologies Kurt", the prof exclaimed. "Rielle, meet Kurt Wagner, our Nightcrawler."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance", Kurt said enthusiastically.

"As I was saying", Xavier began, "Each of us is gifted with unique talents, be it telepathy to teleportation, from freezing to flying. Here we live in safety and security. We train our young scholars and help them with their budding powers. That's why we have brought you here. But please, Gabrielle, could you tell the team a little about yourself?"

"Please, professah, that is so grade-school", said the Rogue tiredly.

Gabrielle could not agree more.

"Gabrielle, please?", Xavier asked.

"Well, as most of you know I was living in France. I've been moving across Europe most of my life now, well, after my powers had manifested", she began in a quiet voice. She had to sound more strong than she felt. " I seem to be some kind of electrical outlet, a conductor. My body creates waves of it, electricity I mean, especially when I get too excited or", she swallowed, "nervous."

"So like, no more power-outages, right",Kitty yelled out giddily.

Gabrielle smiled at the welcome interruption. She glanced around her, trying to see what the others thought.

The professor smiled once more, giving her the welcome sign that she could sit. She did so promptly, trying to smile at the others.

"That's about it", she said finally.

"Well, then, I suppose we should arrange a room for you", Xavier said amicably. He signalled to the others his permission to leave but motioned to Kitty to stay back. The room emptied surprisingly quick, until only Kitty, Gabrielle and the prof remained.

" Kitty, your room is full, is it not?", Charles asked.

"Me, Jubs and Rogue", she answered happily.

"Well", said the professor after a thought, "We could give you Jean's old room. It's been empty since she moved into Scott's..."

"Professor, you have been so kind but", Gabrielle hesitated a little. "I don't think I can stay here. I really shouldn't, I'm not the kind of person who belongs in a place like this..."

"Nonsense", Xavier said brusquely. "There will be none of that Gabrielle. You would not be here if you were not welcome."

Kitty smiled at her and linked her arm with hers.

"Come on", she said. "I'll show you your room."

* * *

1Bohemian. No one knows from where I came...

2Rielle, you are so beautiful, but you know it. You're my pearl, my saphire, my sparkling diamond. Of course, I don't have to say how you make me shiver...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Well, I suppose since it has only been one day since the story was first posted but reviews are appreciated! Alright, now Remy will be introduced in this chapter. I just want to make one thing clear before this story continues. Although I am a devoted Rogue fan, this is NOT a Romy fic. It will never become a Romy fic. Ever. Well, happy readings!

The Vampire Pandora

Chapter 3

A sigh of contentment escaped Gabrielle's lips as she sat brushing her long hair. Not even a week ago, had anyone told her she would be comfortably settled into a luxurious yellow bedroom wearing a fuzzy house coat and slippers Gabrielle would have laughed. Well, maybe instead she would have cried. Cried at the tormenting thought that such a thing could never actually happen.

Well, there were no tears now. Only warm toes and clean hair for the first time in days. The blue brush stood out against her raven locks as it combed through her sleek hair, eliminating the tangles that stuck there so stubbornly. Gabrielle rose to her feet and walked over to the mirror that hung by her dresser. Well, not her dresser by any means, but it was nice to pretend.

The mirror was rather impressive, hanging just above her head and nearly reaching the floor. Gabrielle stared at her silent reflexion, lost in her thoughts. The teenage girl that stared back wore the same pensive expression that Gabrielle did.

Not considered by many to be tall, Gabrielle did not find herself to be short either. Standing proud at an even 5'5", she had a slim physique and a long torso. Although she seemed a little gaunt from lack of proper nutrition, there was no worries that in a place like this that she would go hungry. Her long black hair fell well past her shoulders and mid-way down her back. Her hair had natural wave to it, making it look fuller than it was. That was one aspect of her physical appearance that she liked. Her hair had always made her stand out amongst the flat-ironed hair that the pretty Parisian girls sported.

Her skin was also naturally tanned. Her father's father had been a Spaniard, and his wife a Dutch countrywoman. Gabrielle remembered her father little, she had hardly known him. A successful man, her father had never been bothered by family life. He much prefered jetting off to exciting destinations for work, while leaving his daugheters behind with his wife. Gabrielle had been named for his mother. Thank-God she had not been born a boy. She did not fancy having to carry the name Allejandro, her father's. As a child she had always found it much too difficult to spell.

As distant as she had been with her father, she had been a little closer to her mother, Josephine. Born of an Italian mother and a French father, Gabrielle's mother had her daughter's thick, dark hair while Allejandro had her violet eyes. Josephine did not accompany her husband on his business across Europe but she was certainly no home-maker. She loved society, and made sure to be where everyone else seemed to be. Of course, she was always certain that her girls be well cared for. Thus the best available nannies were hired.

Gabrielle smiled as she paused to finger the golden locket at her throat. A gift from her elder sister Amelia on her twelfth birthday. The day Gabrielle's powers had decided to manifest...

Gabrielle had always admired her sister, the way she was always beautiful, inside and out. Amelia radiated some kind of inner goodness that people were naturally attracted too. She had the same features as her younger sister, but had her mother's green eyes. Gabrielle had always been envious of those eyes...

"Gabrielle?", came a chipper voice from behind her bedroom door.

Turning to put her brush down on her dresser, Gabrielle tightened her robe around her before going to open the door.

Kitty Pryde stood waiting in the hallway and grinned as she caught the sight of Gabrielle in her housecoat.

"Just came to make sure everything was okay", she said hospitably.

"Oh, yes. Everything's wonderful", Gabrielle answered, unable to make her voice sound as happy as Kitty's.

Kitty literally bounced into Gabrielle's room. Her socked feet made no sound as she glided over the plush carpet. The headboard of Gabrielle's bed smacked the wall as Kitty jovially launched herself unto it. Sighing, Gabrielle closed the door and made her way over to the other girl. Gabrielle sat on the end of her bed as Kitty lay back unto the pillows, giggling.

"It's so cool that you'll be staying here for a while", Kitty told her. "Don't get me wrong, Jubs is like my best friend but it'll be nice having more girls around. The guys can kinda get on your nerves."

"Everybody seems nice", Gabrielle offered.

Kitty nodded seriously. "Oh, they are. They just, I dunno, they're boys. Totally, ugh, you know."

Gabrielle smiled her agreement.

"Well, they are my friends but... Well, Bobby can kinda be a handful and Sam can be arrogant. John was cool, but he, well, he's not here anymore. And of course Gambit, but he's gone too..." Kitty's voice trailed off a little as her eyes started to close.

Gabrielle noticed her friend's sleepy face and quickly gave her a little nudge.

"Kitty, maybe you should go back to your room. You look like you're about to pass out."

The smile returned to her bright face. "Alright then. I better, like, go to bed then. You know how it is, I'll be totally swamped tomorrow."

Lightly and gracefully, Kitty bounded off Gabrielle's bed and made her way over to the door. With one last wink and a wave, she disappeared out through the darkened hall.

Gabrielle shook her head, smiling a little to herself as she closed the door and headed for her own bed.

"One more, s'il-vous-plaît."

The bartender slapped down another shot glass of whiskey. He wiped his hands on the dishtowel he held as he looked uncertainly upon the young man slouched over his bar. The boy's hand trembled slightly as he raised the glass to his mouth and drowned back the amber liquid. Wiping his mouth with the back of a gloved hand, he set the glass upside down next to the other half dozen that littered the counter-top.

" Un autre, mon frere.", the boy whispered.

Shaking his head slightly and backing away, the bartender took the whiskey bottle off the bar. Sweat broke out on his brow and his hands shook slightly as he reached out to take the boy's arm.

" I think you've had enough, friend", the bartender scolded, with as much confidence as he could muster. His hand grasped the boy's wrist and he attempted to get him off the stool he had been perched on.

He could only gasp as the boy's other hand was suddenly clamped tightly around his neck. His eyes bulged in surprise as the young man's drilled into his own. Red iris on black, this strange boy's eyes seemed demonic to the elderly bartender and the glare he was being shot did not help.

"What the! Ernie! Ernie, what the hell?", voices were ringing out around the bar, some in shock and others in obvious anger.

The bartender known as Ernie struggled with the boy's tightening grip. He brought up both hands in a futile attempt to free himself. His feet dangled helplessly in the air as he felt himself being picked up. He fought for breath and tried to wrench the stranger's fingers from his neck.

" All Remy wanted was another verre , mon ami. Iz dat truly too much ta ask?" The boy's Cajun voice drawled out slowly, and dripped with frustration. He wobbled slightly as he spoke and did not seem to notice those who were surrounding him until he was jumped from the side.

The boy grunted as he released his hold on Ernie's sore throat and fell on his side, his attacker still atop him. He rolled unto his back and managed to send his opponent flying with a kick to his stomach. He lurched drunkenly to his feet and opened his arms wide.

"Come on, who iz next? Remy not be scared. Waz da matter? Pouilles mouillées?1"

Another man from the bar shoved his way through the crowd and pushed his friend out before him. Both of them advanced on Remy slowly, grinning maliciously. Cracking his knuckles, the one closet to Remy suddenly to a running leap and charged the younger man.

Although he was (a little!) intoxicated, Remy dodged the attack easily. The thug fell to the floor with a thud, groaning a little as he got up on his hands and knees. The second, upon seeing his courageous friend fall, gave a primitive yell and grabbed a beer bottle from a nearby table. Breaking it on the table's edge, he smiled sinisterly as he approached Remy.

Remy casually slipped his hand into the pocket of his well-worn, brown trench coat and leisurely fingered the playing cards that rested within it. Taking one in his fingers, he smiled at his assailant as he felt the card charge within his hand.

The man suddenly yelled and was cheered on by the others and a now re-cooperated Ernie as he rushed at Remy. He ran with his arm outstretched, the broken bottle held out in his extended hand, the jagged end gleaming viciously at Remy. The time for playing was over.

Moving quickly for a drunken man, Remy whipped out the now fully charged card and sent it flying before him. It landed a few feet before the running man and exploded on contact, sending those before it flying back. The one planning on attacking him was launched backwards into a pile of broken tables. Ernie, it seemed, was hiding behind the bar.

"Mutant!", he whispered as Remy walked by.

Remy only smiled as he surveyed the suddenly quiet tavern. Dipping his hand once more into his pocket, he took out some loose change and threw it unto the bar.

"Merci, homme. It's been fun but Remy must be goin' now. À la prochaine?"2

Remy walked out calmly and decided to overlook the curses he heard from Ernie. He threw open the heavy, wooden door and stepped outside.

"So what do you think?"

Charles Xavier sat in his private office looking back at the older X-Men. Ororo, Scott and Jean were sitting in the wooden armchairs arranged before his desk, and Logan leaned against the wall by the fireplace. The X-Men glanced at each other, but none seemed willing to be spokesperson.

Charles looked them each in the eye. Catching Jean's, he noticed how she fidgeted under his glance, something she did not normally do. She had something to say.

"Jean", the professor said, expectantly.

Jean sighed. Who was she kidding? She knew she wanted to talk.

"Well, I think she seems nice, just a little confused. Lost, maybe".

Xavier nodded at her words and leaned back into his wheel-chair. He had assembled them here to discuss their newest arrival. He wanted to be sure that the others were comfortable having Gabrielle at the Institute.

Well, her arrival had been interesting. From her first reaction to Hank to her shocking handshake with Logan. However, he knew his team were an accepting one, and he had little doubts that they would welcome the girl into their midst.

"I agree with Jean", Ororo added. " I think she is very powerful but unable to fully control her mutation, ergo the frightened feeling she gave off to us. I think all she really needs is someone she can trust, someone she can relate to, to help her with her powers."

The prof. nodded vigorously. "You're probably right Ororo. And I'm glad you feel so sympathetic to her situation. Would you mind being the one to help her over the next few weeks? She seems to have taken to you."

Storm smiled at the memory of the timid girl who had given her that tentative grin. She sighed a little to herself. Why was it she always seemed to end up with the one's everyone else sighed away from? It had happened before, with Remy.

"Of course, I shall be here to help you both once things move along", the professor reassured.

"I would be honored to help her, Charles", Ororo Munroe told him with confidence. "But I would like some help."

"Don't look at me", Logan growled, "It took me forever to get my hair back to normal."

"That's normal", Scott laughed as he took in Logan's notoriously wild hair-do.

"Got a problem with it, Bub?", Logan asked menacingly.

Scott put up both hands in a gesture of peace and shook his head. Looking satisfied, Logan went back to his silent brooding.

"I'd like to help you Ororo, but I don't think I have the time right now. What with all my new classes and..."

"Don't worry Jean", Storm interrupted kindly. "I had someone in mind."

"Mr.LeBeau", the professor said knowingly. Upon seeing the shocked faces of the others, he shrugged his shoulders comically, "Telepathic, remember?"

"Remy?", asked Jean, sounding unconvinced. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't even know where he is? Let alone how to bring him back..."

"But he would be a great help", Ororo persisted. "He can relate to what Rielle is feeling, I'm sure. And I would appreciate having him here again."

Logan snapped back once more with vehemence. A loud _schnikt_ sound was heard as the long, silver claws came out from between his knuckles. He walked closer to them slowly, shaking a little in his rage.

"I don't want Gumbo back here", he hissed through clenched teeth. "All I can remember is how long Rogue cried when he left. I swear, if he ever did come back". He stabbed dramatically into the air to make his point.

"Logan please, be mature about this", Ororo pleaded.

"But Jean's right, we don't know where he is", Scott reminded them.

"If you would all calm down", the professor said mildly, "I would like to continue."

Even Logan appeared a little sheepish as they calmed down and turned to face the professor.

"I have been tracking Remy with Cerebro since he left", the professor began. "It has been difficult since his mind shields are so impressive, but there have been romps of, well, drunkenness which made it easier to locate him."

"So you know where he is", Ororo whispered. Why had Charles not told her? After all, she had grown close to the Cajun boy who had come to them for help two years ago. He had become like a younger brother, almost a son to her.

"I did not tell you because he was not yet ready to return, Storm", the professor said, answering her unspoken question.

"And you think he is now?", asked Jean dubiously.

"I do."

* * *

1Chicken? ( As in, coward, weakling)

2Until next time?


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Alright, I will not admit how deeply dejected I am that no one has bothered to review my story yet... (Dries tears), but I remain composed. I really have many good ideas for this story and wether I receive the desired support or not, I will finish it. So, to finish up here, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and have a chance to review.

My deepest thanks,

The Vampire Pandora

**P.S** **Words in italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter 4

"_But Charles, how will we convince him to return with us?", Ororo asked in despair._

"_He may be lost at the moment, but he will hear us out even if he does not wish to listen", Charles answered her, taking her hand in his. _

_Ororo nodded her head as Charles let go of her hand and wheeled out of her room. She stood alone in the middle of the floor and ran a hand through her long hair. As she sighed, she could not help but fear Remy's initial reaction to seeing them again._ _She missed her troublesome companion, and she knew it would break her to have him deny her again._

_This was no time for tears. Ororo wiped away the mist from her large, black eyes and tried to settle her shaky nerves. She would bring him back. She would bring him home._

" Is everyone strapped in?", Scott called out behind him.

"Ve are ready, Cyclops", Kurt's rich, German voice replied.

"Alright then", Ororo said happily, "Next stop, Nouveaux Orléans!"

"That's New Orleans, Logan", Cyclops taunted to Wolverine over his shoulder.

Logan did not bother to answer the cocky captain. Sitting back into his seat, (Fuck, he hated flying!), Logan fingered the leather pieces that strapped him back into his chair. He felt tired, grumpy and irritable and Summers was not helping his mood. Angry thoughts had kept him up the night before when he had gone to sleep after their meeting.

How could the professor even consider bringing Gumbo back? He had been nothing but a pain in the ass since he had first come to them. The guy was a damn thief, for Christ's sake! Charles was letting just about anyone in.

But Logan knew he wasn't being honest with himself. Although he would never have admitted it then, and would never now, he had actually grown to like the mischievous Cajun. His assurance, his devil-may-care attitude and his love for the thrill had impressed Logan. He knew what the others thought and agreed with them. That damn boy was just like him.

Maybe it was for those reasons that Marie had also grown close to the chump. He had seen the way she looked at Remy, the way he looked at her. God, he knew what it was like to be young! He had volunteered himself quietly to chaperone the two and their raging hormones. The others had found it amusing to see him get so protective over Marie. However, they had never really understood the relationship between the Rogue and the Wolverine. For the first time in a very long time, Logan had been needed. There was someone he could protect. It was an understatement to say that Logan had been fond of her. She was like his little girl.

So when Remy had started to put the moves on her, it was perfectly natural for Logan to grow concerned. The guy was obviously a womanizer! One didn't need Logan's heightened sense of smell to catch a whiff of the charm that oozed from every pore. Girls had loved this boy, and he had certainly loved many back.

Time passed and things between the thief and his little Marie had grown steadily more serious. She had loved him, utterly and completely and for a brief moment, Logan had thought Remy loved her back.

So imagine everyone's surprise to find him gone, simply disappeared one morning. No note, not a word to Rogue or any of the others. Gambit was gone.

Logan could remember those nights as if they had happened last week. The endless nights of hearing Rogue cry herself to sleep for weeks and the months of silence and heavy depression. It had taken a long time for Rogue to slowly come out of the darkness and come back to them.

Bobby had helped. That stupid kid, Logan hated Drake and everybody knew it. But he had been the main person to help Rogue gain some of her old life back. They had dated before Remy's stay at the Institute and it was obvious Bobby's feelings had never gone away. So Rogue had grown desperate and had clamped unto Bobby with all she had and the two had resumed their relationship a few months ago.

And now, now that things were finally looking up for Rogue, they were going to go find that bloody hell-raiser and bring him back into her life! Logan tore his fingers through his unruly hair in frustration. He hoped that Charles knew what he was doing.

" We're closing in on his last known location", Storm announced as she shot a quick glance at the jet's radar screen.

" Everybody hold tight, we're going down", Cyclops told them, turning his head to look at Jean quickly.

She smiled at him faintly and looked back down at the professor who was still feeling weak from his use of Cerebro that morning. Remy had obviously been in a mood. It had taken Charles nearly an hour of trying to catch a peep at Remy's mind. Jean only hoped that Remy hadn't realised what was happening only to run off before they arrived.

"He'll be there", the professor assured them, once more answering their silent question.

"He has to be", Storm whispered to herself.

Sunlight peered in through the broken blinds that haphazardly covered the window. Remy groaned as the brightness hit him in the face, blinding him temporarily. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his head. God, his head... It felt like a million tiny Logans were simultaneously stabbing and skewering the inside of his head.

Well, he had drank last night, much more than he should have he supposed. But this was one bitch of a hangover. Remy was no stranger to the bottle, but never before had the next morning been so rough.

A dog outside somewhere began to bark, sending waves of torment through Remy's head. He put both hands up to cradle it and shut his eyes. All he needed was a little more sleep...

That damn dog!

" La geule!", Remy yelled as the dog resumed barking. " Tu la ferme, espèce de maudit..."

It hurt to much to scream. Moaning as he held his head, Remy kicked off the remaining blankets that covered his lower body. The others lay tangled on the floor, giving the impression that last night had not been an easy one.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Remy pushed himself up and got shakily to his feet. The room around him spun a little, and Remy shook his head slightly to adjust himself. He stumbled and put out both arms to steady himself.

His outstretched arms grabbed the end of a chipping, pine bureau that sat against the wall. He ran his fingers through his wily, auburn hair and dared a glance in the tiny mirror that hung just above the dresser. His usually fresh-looking skin seemed sallow and dark circles ringed under his eyes. Well, at least his eyes looked normal. It was heard for bloodshot to appear on his red/black eyes.

Groaning at the sight of his hair that was sticking up every which way, Remy tried unsuccessfully to calm down his wild locks. He ran his palm against his cheek, feeling two days worth of stubble there. He'd have to shave later...

"Screw it", Remy mumbled. "There be no femme ta impress."

Leaving the dresser, he made his way over to the bedroom door, stepping over piles of clothes and papers. The hallway was even brighter than his room. The windows on the north wall needed re-shuttering and Remy hadn't been bothered to do so.

Walking into the kitchen, Remy navigated around an overturned chair to get to the cabinet above the sink. Throwing open the doors, he pushed aside some soup cans, his hand groping in the dark cupboard looking for his bottle of pills.

Un-screwing the lid and tossing it aside, Remy spilled two of the pain-killers into his hand and pop them into his mouth. Tossing his head back, he swallowed the two tablets without water.

Turning away from the cabinet and reaching for the coffee pot that rested on the counter, Remy swore as he found it empty.

"Merde!", he exclaimed miserably. "Things couldna possibly get better for Remy."

A knock at the door.

"Shut-up", Remy whispered to whoever must be laughing.

"Knock again, Professor. Maybe he's still asleep."

"No, I'm sure he heard me Jean", the professor said, sounding convinced. "I know he's awake."

Logan growled a little under his breath. He could smell the scum-bag all over this place and he could hear him stumbling around inside. Ororo put a hand on his wrist, smiling a little tensely at him. Logan sighed and looked away in anger. It took every inch of his will-power not to simply kick down Remy's door.

He was saved the trouble as he heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. The sound of a dead-lock being turned, and the doorknob started to turn.

"Hello, Mr. LeBeau", the professor said jovially.

Remy stared back at them, in shock. Logan saw Jean turn quickly out of the corner of his eye, and noticed a deep blush that had risen to her cheeks. He could understand why the slightly prudish young woman was reddening.

The Cajun shit-head stood in the doorway, hair flying everywhere and bruises across his bare chest. "God", Logan thought to himself. "Does he always answer the door without pants?"

Remy stood there, not moving, until he seemed to register what was happening. Backing up slowly, he look at each of them in a panic.

"Oh mon Dieu... Professor, Ororo, Jean, Scott...", Remy stammered.

"What's the matter Gumbo? No hello hug?", Logan snarled.

As quickly as the panic had appeared, Remy's calm demeanour suddenly reappeared. Although he was blushing a little, he opened wide the door and invited them in with a sweep of his arm. Disappearing back into the house, Remy called back to them.

"Just make yourselves at home, mes amis. Remy'd be right back."

"Do we dare?", Ororo whispered to Jean, who giggled.

Even Charles seemed a little thrown as he nodded to the others. Scott came behind him and helped Charles get his chair up the steps and into the house. As soon as he entered, the others filtered in behind him.

Ororo's breath caught in her throat as she took in the disaster area that was Remy's home. Dust covered everything and food wrappers littered the floor. She knew Remy could be a little careless, but she had never considered he could grow to be so, well, piggish!

Jean made a face as she peeled a cheesy wrapper of the wheel of the professor's chair. Ororo had to agree. As much as she loved this boy, she would not touch him until she was sure he was clean!

Remy reappeared, now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black, form-fitting T-Shirt. He didn't seem embarrassed about the mess or even the fact that they had caught him in his undergarments. Jean could understand why. She loved Scott with all her heart, but Remy was hot! She blushed again as he sent her a wink.

" Bonjour Red. Wat be it dat brings y'all here?", he asked them casually.

"We have come here to talk to you Remy", the professor answered, determined not to waste time. "And to convince you to come here."

Logan groaned angrily under his breath and was silenced by a sharp jab from Ororo's elbow.

Remy raised an eyebrow and grinned at them.

"Sérieusement?", he asked, still smiling.

"Seriously", Ororo replied, addressing him for the first time.

Ororo thought she caught a glimpse of emotion in Remy's devoid eyes. But as quickly as she had seen it, it disappeared within the red. He ran a hand through his hair, merely making it even messier.

"Hey Stormy", he said softly. "Haven't seen ya in a long while. Did ya miss Remy?"

"Oh, I don't care if you're filthy", Ororo exclaimed, leaping over and enveloping the boy in a strong hug.

As she held the boy in her embrace, she felt crushed as he only stood there, letting her hold him. She stepped back a little and looked up into his face.

He was looking back at her with that, that damned expression. That, whatever-happens-I'll-with-it look. Ororo was angry. She wanted to slap that boy. So she did, hard.

"Merde Stormy!", he exclaimed, laughing a little as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "What was dat for?"

"You're lucky she's the one that smacked you, boy", Logan snarled, "I would have drawn blood."

"Logan, please", the professor reprimanded, sounding tired. "Storm..."

"What is the matter with you Remy LeBeau!", the normally composed Storm shreiked. "How dare you just stand there and pretend that nothing's wrong! I've, we've been worried sick about you since you just up and left us all those months ago."

"Speak for yourself Ororo", Logan whispered.

"And here we finally found you", Storm continued, her fists shaking with rage. "And you have the nerve, the audacity to pretend like you don't care! You didn't have to stay, but you do owe us an explanation as to why you left the Institute! I though I was your friend Remy..."

"But why are you suddenly Remy's friend afta so many months, chère?", Remy asked slowly, his own eyes bright with anger. "Ya coulda found me before this, non? So why now, huh? What iz it you all want?"

"Remy, we tried to find you", Ororo explained, her voice trembling.

"Enough, the both of you", the professor suddenly interrupted. " Remy, we have only come to talk to you, to see how you are."

"Well, you've seen", Remy answered coolly, arms crossed across his chest. "Now you can leave."

" We need you to back with us Remy", Jean's voice suddenly cried out.

Remy looked at her in surprise.

"My 'elp? Wad could you need diz Cajun's 'elp for?"

"There's someone who's in some trouble back at the academy", Logan told him as everyone else grew quiet. "Look bub, we're askin'. If you can't get off your high horse, then fine. We'll go. No Storm", he said, raising his hand to silence her. "I ain't draggin' him back if he don't want to come."

"Someone, needs help?", Remy asked, his voice sincere for the first time. "Is it, is it..."

"Rogue's fine", Logan answered sharply. _Like you really care_, he thought bitterly.

Remy sighed and uncrossed his arms. Looking around at each of them, he offered them a small smile.

"Want ta sit down?", he asked shyly.

"So", Remy said finally. "Diz girl, Rielle? You say she needs 'elp controlling her mutation? Well, Remy don't see how he can help but..." He sighed. "He will."

"I'm sure Rielle will greatly appreciate you aid", the professor said, secretly relieved.

"Ain't doin' this for da 'ptite", Remy told them. "Or for you Professor. Doin' this for Stormy. She 'elped dis old thief out before. Time he returned the favour."

The professor nodded at him.

"Of course", was all he said.

**Author's note: **_Well, Remy's on his way home! I know he was a little rough around the edges and mean in this chapter, but what do you expect? Poor boy's heartbroken..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I am so disappointed in the lack of feedback I've been getting. At the risk of sounding conceited, this story will have some great plot-lines. I just need to know if there are readers out there angry at me for not pairing Remy with Rogue. In my defence, isn't this a place where authors can write their OWN versions and stories about their favourite movies, books and characters? Perhaps I was mistaken.

Hoping to have not offended,

The Vampire Pandora

* * *

* * *

Chapter 5

"Remy?", Jean asked softly.

"Oui, Jean?", he answered, not looking at her.

Jean sighed and sat down in the seat next to the brooding Cajun. Remy sat by the window, looking out of the pane and sitting in silence. He sat away from the others and had not spoken since their departure from his broken-down flat back in New Orleans.

Jean didn't know what Remy could possibly be thinking. He had seem determined to help them,(well, Storm), back at the house, but was he regretting it now? It wasn't even worth trying to sneak a peak at his thoughts. Remy's mind shields were just too strong. And so he simply sat there, gazing out the window as the sky flew by them, pieces of the clouds being ripped apart.

Jean nervously played with the ends of her flaming, red hair. She and Remy had never been really close. Of course, since they were both X-Men they considered themselves to be friends. However, neither one was exactly what the other considered good friend material. Remy was too wild for Jean, and she was considered way too uptight for the young man. But Remy was in obvious pain, well, as obvious as it came to this guy...

The truth was no one really knew what had gone down between him and the girl that had loved him. Things had always been, well, explosive between the two, sometimes in a good way while others times for the worse. Maybe the sparks had just gotten to be too much. Maybe the fire that had seemed to consume them had burned them as well.

" So, how are you feeling? I know you must be a little queasy, seeing as how you haven't flown in a while", Jean stated politely.

" Remy's fine", he replied softly, still not tearing his eyes from the window.

Sighing a little under her breath, Jean shook her head and got up. Without looking back at him, she left the sullen Cajun alone with his thoughts.

"_Chère, please, you know dat de last ting dis thief gonna do is hurt you!", Remy pleaded, his voice breaking._

" _That's not what Ahm afraid of Remy", Rogue whispered._

" _Then what is wrong? Please, Marie, ma belle", Remy eyes searched for hers. " I love you"._

_Rogue smiled at him through her pain. Carefully, she brought up a gloved hand and stroked his trembling face. Remy covered her hand with his, pressing the soft of her limb against his flesh. Kissing her palm through the glove, Remy sought the small of her back with his other hand. As tried to pull her closer into his embrace, Rogue's hand suddenly slipped from his own and she backed away from him._

" _That's why yah have to go", Rogue whispered back. " Those who love meh only get hurt."_

"_Rogue? Non, please...", Remy could only beg as she walked towards his bedroom door._

"_Good-bye Remy. Ah, Ah'll always love yah..."_

_She was gone._

"It's exactly as Remy remembered it, Stormy!", Remy exclaimed as he walked up the long path to the mansion's front door.

Ororo smiled up at him, pleased that he was portraying even the slightest enthusiasm. The young man at her side was nervous, she could tell, even though he would never show it to any of them. And Remy had, Storm knew, good reason to feel that way. There were memories waiting in that house, feelings that were crying out, people he had long stopped hoping to once again see.

Thankfully the night was growing old, enough for all the students to be in bed. Storm was certain, and the professor had agreed, that Remy should have a quiet homecoming. He was not yet prepared to meet up with the ghosts of his past.

" The inside has not changed since last you were here, Remy", she answered him warmly. "You'll see, your home is still your home."

Remy winced at her words, and Ororo regretted them immediately.

" Remy",she began.

"Please, Stormy, not ce soir. Remy is tired, he... He will just go ta sleep", Remy cut in.

"Of course Remy", she said softly, not whishing to press him.

The professor's motorized wheelchair came out of the darkness and the man moved along next to the two old friends. The moonlight gleamed in Ororo's white hair, giving it a spectral silver colour. Charles did not have to delve into the recesses of her mind to see what she was thinking, how she felt. He smiled a little as she gently took hold of Remy's arm, leaning on him as much as guiding him home.

Remy could not tear his gaze from the colossal, colonial-style mansion that lay ahead of them. Everything looked the same, everything felt the same. It was as if he had never left. Remy sighed to himself. It was foolish of him to think of this as a home-coming, especially since most of those who lay sleeping within the house would not welcome him as such. He was certainly the prodigal son, but there was no desperate father waiting to rush out and greet him. The only person that might have cared certainly would no longer. Rogue. He trembled slightly as he thought of her, just within reach. Had she even missed him? Or would she simply be angry that he had returned at all? Although, there was always that chance...

"Non, Remy can't fool hisself", he murmured to himself and the starry night.

" Pardon, Remy? What was that?", Charles asked him, feigning innocence. Everyone who had gone to New Orleans knew exactly how nervous Remy had to be at the prospect of once more seeing Rogue. Remy did not let any of his pain show, but he didn't have to. They knew, and it was an unspoken agreement that no one put into words Remy's intolerable, inner sufferings.

"Oh, Remy just be saying how it seems like depuis toujours1 dat he last ate", Remy answered, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, of course!", exclaimed Ororo a little too enthusiastically. "We must get you something to eat before you go to sleep."

"Ororo, he may still be a kid but I think he's past the whole cookies and milk routine", Logan scuffed, puzzled at Storm's suddenly suffocating motherly behaviour.

"Oh, of course", Storm apologized, bringing a hand to her hair and passing her fingers through, uncomfortable.

" Remy'd really appreciate it doh Stormy", Remy said quickly, sending a stinging glare in Wolverine's direction. " Cookies do sound just about perfect."

Ororo laughed a little, and merely shook her head at the two. Well, although it was sure to be a rocky welcome, Remy was definitely coming home.

The blinking, red numbers that flashed from her bedside table said three o'clock. Throwing her hand over her face, Gabrielle rolled over onto her back. It was just too quiet here, it was keeping her awake. There was no familiar sound of cars or people walking along the busy streets. This quiet, Washington estate was relatively isolated as compared to Gabrielle's former homes.

It was this mattress, this soft and comfortable mattress that made her feel like she was sleeping on a cloud that kept her up. It was these damn satin sheets, the soft velvety feel of them against her skin was irritating. Who was she kidding? She loved her immense, four post bed and it's fluffy pillows. But Gabrielle was not used to such finery. She had gotten used to the springy beds and the thin sheets they were given in the troupe. God, a bed was a bed, and an even better one if it was off the ground. These things were too much for her, she felt out of place between the smooth, green blankets. She be better on the plush, carpeted floor.

"Still, I won't complain", Gabrielle thought to herself as she kicked off her sheets. Glancing once more at the time, she sighed into the dark. She'd be exhausted tomorrow, but then she'd been living on little sleep for over a year now. It was one of those perks, one of those catches that came with travelling with the show.

Oh God, the show... The show had been her home, had been the place where she had most belonged. All of the players had been like her, runaways and refugees, outcasts of society. There had been no religion, no nationality, no patriotism, no identity. You were simply what you were, and that was the same as those who lived around you. Not by any means a model of utopia, but certainly not a dystopia. Just, living. Coexisting, together.

Well, she wasn't going to sleep much tonight. Gabrielle knew this and accepted it as one does after years of a particular routine. It was foolish to think that the change in scenery could have changed anything.

She sat up, shivering a little as the air hit her bare shoulders. Pulling up her tank-top strap unto her shoulder, she shivered a little as she swung her feet over the side. The carpet felt like a cushion under her feet and the socks she had worn to bed kept them warm outside the covers. Her long hair cascaded down her back, the newly washed softness caressing the bare skin on her back. She haphazardly ran her fingers through it, combing out the bigger tangles on the off chance that she would meet someone on her way down to the kitchen.

She was off to get some warm milk. It seemed the thing to do. In every book that Gabrielle had read, the insomniac hero had also seemed to search out some of the heated stuff. She didn't know why water wouldn't have sufficed, but of she was going to live this, _fairytale_, she would at least act the part. And so, hoping she could find her way and praying she would not be discovered wandering the halls, lost, the next morning, Gabrielle was off for milk.

She opened the door slowly, pushing it against its hinges like Zephyr had taught her to keep it from squeaking. Slipping out of the room quietly and closing the door behind her, Gabrielle stepped out into the hall without a sound. She quickly glanced around herself, making sure she was the only late-night wanderer up tonight.

" Now, I know there's some stairs I have to go down", Gabrielle thought to herself.

Faintly burning lights adorned the end of the hallway, giving off a slightly dreamlike glow. Gabrielle walked carefully along, taking pains to be sure that her footfalls would awaken no slumbering person. She kept her hand on the wall as she walked, the palm of it tracing her journey in the darkness. She turned the corner, carefully peering around first to make sure the coast was clear. Emptiness, and just there, the stairs.

The wooden banister felt a little cold against her hand as she made her way down the large steps down to the main floor. Coming down the long staircase, Gabrielle couldn't resist throwing up her head and _gliding._ Well, that was an exaggeration, but it was enjoyable none the less, pretending to be some kind of royalty descending into some lavish party. Gabrielle sighed a little to herself. She wasn't about to complain, she counted her blessings. Maybe she just couldn't help remembering the promises Zephyr had made. Maybe they were what kept her going.

The staircase ended and Gabrielle found herself standing in the middle of a great room, the floors tiled and freshly waxed. There were things in here that would fetch a price, certainly. But no, Gabrielle scolded herself in her mind. She may have done some shameful things, but she had never been a thief. Not of that kind anyway.

"Now, I believe... I think the kitchen may be just off that hallway", Gabrielle mused to herself quietly. " There must be lights lit in the passage. There's some kind of glow..."

Walking cautiously, Gabrielle followed the pale light down the hall. Stepping lightly and always listening, she tentatively walked closer to a brightly lit room.

"Well, I guess that's where the light's coming from", she thought.

Sudden voices coming from the room made her freeze mid-step. Two, no three voices floating out from the kitchen.. Gabrielle paused and considered turning back.

"No", she thought with a defiant flip of her raven hair. "I haven't done anything. I just want some damn milk after all."

The garish lights hit her eyes as she squinted for a moment against the brightness. There were people gathered around the large, wooden tables. Gabrielle couldn't help but notice that the whispered conversations that she had heard in the hall suddenly died as she walked in. Nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Gabrielle smiled at those assembled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you", she said as courteously as possible. "I was just going to get some warm milk."

The one Gabrielle recognized as Ororo stood from her chair, smiling at Gabrielle sympathetically.

"Wonderful", Gabrielle thought bitterly. "Now they pity me, their little charity case."

She wanted no one's pity. It didn't keep you full, or warm at night. Only the rich could afford to be pitied.

" Oh, of course child. Come in, please", Ororo said graciously. "Come in, I'll fix it for you."

Nodding her thanks, Gabrielle looked over the others sitting at the table. There was Professor Xavier, the kindly man who had found her and saved her from that angry group of men. Yes, she liked that one. He didn't come off as the say-anything-to-please-you type. This one could carry on a decent conversation. Marlowe, Molière, Burgess, Orwell, Botticelli, Da Vinci. Yes, she could with that one. One did grow weary of celebrity gossip and rumours after a time. She decided. She liked that one.

The young man seated next to Professor Xavier, however, gave off no such vibe. Perhaps the most attention grabbing feature were his eyes. Blood red irises on black... Gabrielle wondered if he could see in the dark with those eyes. From the depth of his stare, she almost felt naked before him and crossed her arms deftly, tossing her hair once more. He looked filthy, his longish auburn hair stood spiked a little from lack of grooming, and that grin... That cocky, overconfident grin on that rugged, conceited face...

He was the most gorgeous thing Gabrielle had ever seen.

Zephyr had been handsome, very much so, it had been obvious to all the girls. With his blond locks and deep hazel eyes, he had broken many a heart and many a promise. But this one was different...

She decided his was breathtaking. She also decided she didn't like him.

" Mademoiselle Rielle, this is Remy LeBeau", the professor explained. " He has agreed to return to the Institute to help us."

Ororo looked over her shoulder from the pot where she was boiling the milk, and smiling, turned back to her work.

" His powers are similar to yours in a way, Rielle", Charles continued, not noticing or deciding to ignore the frigid look between the two. " M. LeBeau uses kinetic energy to charge different kinds of objects. We thought perhaps he could help you learn to control your own gift."

Gabrielle stood gaping at them.

"Close your mouth you idiot!", she screamed in her mind. " You look like a bloody fish!"

"I, well Professor, I don't know what to say...", she stammered under Remy's stare. "Damn it, what is wrong with you!", Gabrielle's mind yelled.

Ororo decided at that moment to walk over with Gabrielle's glass of warmed milk. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and handing her the glass, Ororo turned to look at the professor sharply.

"I am certain the details can all be arranged in the morning, Charles", the White Witch said pointedly.

"Of course", Charles said gallantly. " I apologize for my rashness Gabrielle."

Nodding to him and smiling at Ororo, Gabrielle turned on her heel, and walked from the kitchen with the little dignity she had left.

" So, dat be de fille", Remy thought to himself, a little amused. He had thought is quite funny the way she had stood there, mouth open and babbling incoherently as she looked at him. Of course, she wouldn't be the first woman to lose the power of speech in his presence. Remy shook his head a little. Truly, she seemed all right. Maybe a little high-strung and too thin but...

The way her dark, wavy hair framed her tanned face was very beautiful to him. Perhaps this "helping" he was going to be doing wouldn't be that bad.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ma p'tite. Remy va bien s'occuper de toi", Remy called out to her in his native french. It had always driven the ladies wild. " Les chèries que Remy a connu l'on toujours aimer après un certain temps".2

He was not prepared, although he was pleasantly surprised, for Gabrielle's sudden turn at the kitchen entrance. She only looked at him for a moment with her huge, dark eyes. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Mon nom, monsieur, est Rielle. Et je ne suis pas votre chérie, ni votre femme, ni votre ami. Je vous trouve vain, hautain et odieux". She smiled at him, sweetly. "Bonsoir, M LeBeau."3

Remy smiled as she retreated from the room. Ororo looked shocked but confused, Remy knew she spoke little French. Perhaps the professor had been able to pick up the just of the conversation with his telepathy but chose to look politely befuddled. Yes, Remy thought to himself, this just might be entertaining after all.

* * *

**Authors' note: **I would just like to send out my thanks to Chaotic Jinx for her encouragement and her suggestions. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! And to all those who have read but not reviewed, I would appreciate some feedback as to what you guys do and don't like. Then I can truly write the story for you!

Pandora

* * *

1Since forever

2Don't worry, my dear. Remy will take good care of you. The darlings that Remy has known have all loved him after a while.

3My name, sir, is Rielle. I am not your dear, your darling, your woman nor our friend. I find you vain, haughty and obnoxious. Goodnight, Mr LeBeau.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors' note: **Well, I hate to start this on a disappointed note but, only five reviews for six chapters:( Do you see how upset this makes me? I have stooped to using silly little face men. Ok, moving on. The reviews I DID receive are encouraging and I thank those that sent them. So, now to answer a few questions or comments. 1. Whatever it is that happened between Rogue and Remy will NOT, repeat, NOT be revealed all at once, just like that. Little clues, little bits will be revealed throughout the story. It would be much too easy to just give everything away! But it really isn't the main issue here. I'm not saying they don't love each other but . . . No. I must control myself. Hee hee, aren't I a stinker? All right, #2. Although this may sound whiny and bitchy, please DO NOT correct my French. If it isn't as formal as a translator will tell you it's simply because it was not meant to sound that way. French is my native language, my first language. I do not correct your English grammar and sentence structuring, so please show me the same courtesy. I thank you and apologize for the scolding. It just makes me soo angry . . . Neway . . . Here's the chapter!

**telepathic speech**

_words in italics are thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Kitty, can you pass me the toast please?", Jubilee asked, reaching across Jean to get to the butter.

Kitty wiped her hands daintily on her paper napkin before passing the little plate to her best-friend. Jubilee grasped it, smiling. She put it down before her, and proceeded to butter her bread. She hummed a little to herself as she took a bite, and knew that those around her were watching. She didn't care.

Today was going to be a good day. It was going to be a great day. Jubilee had felt giddy since she had awoken this morning. She had started her day with a smile on her face, one that had still not left her mouth.

"Well, child, you certainly are in a good mood this morning," Ororo exclaimed as she noted Jubilee's expression. "Any particular reason as to why?"

Jubilee shook her head, the smile not leaving her bright visage.

"Well, Ah think it should be illegal tah be so hypah in the mornin'. T'ain't natural," Rogue grumbled as she took a swig of orange juice. One of the long, white stripes of hair that crowned the sides of her face fell into her eyes and was tenderly brushed aside by Bobby, who was sitting on her left.

Kitty shot her a look before taking a bite from her apple. She shook her head at her friend, her sleek pony tail bobbing back and forth.

"Just because you, like, aren't a morning person Rogue, doesn't mean Jubs can't be," Kitty said crossly, coming to her friend's defence.

Rogue mumbled incoherently to herself, choosing to ignore her preppy friend. It was too early to argue. Besides, school started in forty minutes and she had a biology test first period. There were more pressing things to bitch about.

God, whoever thought that monitoring the growth of mold would be exciting needed a new hobby! Two weeks of watching little blue bumps appear on bread was not how Rogue wanted to be spending her last semester of school. (A.N. I hope no one gets offended by that remark. My boyfriend is obsessed with bacteria and molecules like that, so this is just another time to rub in his geekiness!)

At least it was almost over. She was nineteen and so she should have graduated with her friends last year but . . . After the incidents that had occurred last year, the whole mutant identification thing, most of the students had suffered. Rogue was above all a member of the X-Men, and she took her dedication seriously, even if it meant missing out on studying for her finals. School would always be there, and classes could always be retaken. However, would that prick Kelly understand that she needed time to study for science? Excuse me, Mr. Senator? Could you please stop your plans to kill us all for a few weeks? Somehow, Rogue didn't think so.

"God, Jubilee. If you don't shut that smile off were gonna need shades in here," Bobby complained loudly, teasing his friend.

Jean looked over at the bubbly young girl. Could she? No, it wasn't possible, was it? After all, they had gotten home much too late . . .

As if on cue, Jubilee looked over at Jean, her eyes sparkling. Jean raised an eyebrow, and Jubilee nodded. Jean closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

**What is so funny Jubilee,** Jean asked her telepathically.

**I know who you guys brought home last night**, Jubilee's voice exclaimed in Jean's head.

Jean dropped her spoon into her cereal.

"Jean," Scott asked softly as he leaned over toward her, "Jean, what is it?"

Jean could only stare as Jubilee smiled at her.

**You guys should know better than to try and hide things from me**, the girl's bubbly voice exclaimed, sounding a little hurt. **You should know by now that not much gets by me.**

**But, how?** Jean asked once she could concentrate on Jubilee. This was definitely one of those occasions where her gift came in handy. She could only imagine having this conversation out loud. God, she'd have a handful of teenagers crawling all over her, begging for answers she wasn't sure she could give. They had never really agreed to keep Remy's return a secret, but they had never discussed how the students would find out. Jean dared a glance at Rogue, who was absentmindedly twisting a lock of reddish-brown hair. How would Rogue find out?

**I was reading when you guys got back**, Jubilee continued, her voice echoing through Jean's mind. **Remember, I was telling you I'm reading "The Cider House Rules"? John Irving? Member?**

**Jubilee, please, I don't care right now**, Jean said, beginning to lose patience.

**Oh right, sorry. Well, I was on my way up from the kitchen when I saw you guys coming in. So I just snuck in. I think Remy saw me though, he winked**. Jubilee _sounded_ happy.

**Just, don't . . .**

**Tell anybody**, Jubilee interrupted, cutting off Jean's train of thought. **Not even Kitty knows. But can we clear this soon? I don't like keeping secrets from my best-friend.**

Jean nodded to the girl, who took this as a sign that the mental conversation was over. Still grinning a little to herself, Jubilee finished off her toast and gulped down her glass of milk. Glancing at her watch, she leaned over the table to slap Kitty gently on the wrist.

"Let's go Kit, were gonna be late!"

Kitty looked annoyed as she took a glance at her own wristwatch.

"Oh my gosh!", the girl exclaimed, jumping up and spilling Hank's coffee.

"Hey!", the gentle man exclaimed in surprise as the brown liquid soaked through his newspaper. He sighed a little as he tried in vain to wipe it off. Well, he should have known better. Sitting next to Kitty was always a little risky.

The girls ran out together, Jubilee nearly running into Gabrielle as the sleepy girl made her way into the kitchen.

"Sorry 'Ri!"Kitty called back over her shoulder. She and Jubilee turned the corner, and were gone.

Gabrielle smiled a little at her new friend's rushing. She supposed that since school started soon she should be hurrying as well. But in truth, she was much too nervous to act quite as anxious as Kitty or Jubilee. It had been nearly, what, five years now? She hadn't attended school since she was twelve, and consequently, Ororo and the Prof would be tutoring her privately during their free periods, until they felt that Gabrielle could join her classmates.

"I don't know if that will ever happen," Gabrielle thought a little dryly to herself. "After all, I dropped out in the middle of grade seven. I don't think I could remember how to do long division."

For other people, education is not only necessary but a perk as well. Training and learning, university and college, knowledge. All these things had but slight importance in the last six years of her life. However, with every good thing must come something not so good.

If they were going to let her stay here, a free bed and warm food at her disposal, she was going to be doing very little complaining. But school. ? Uck. At least the Professor was going to tutor her in literature, her favourite thing in the world, next to dancing of course. But one could not compare the two. Dancing had been her job, had been her way of collecting coin, of supporting herself. And the thoughts and memories that came along, well, there was less pain involved with reading.

She still had her copy of "La Morte d"Arthur," the only book she had carried with her during her days in the troupe. Sir Thomas Mallory had certainly kept her company on many a cold night. Perhaps Professor Xavier had read him too?

But to return to the scene evolving in the kitchen. Gabrielle could have thanked her lucky stars then and there that conversation did not falter off as she entered the room, what would have been a humiliating repeat of the night before. If anything, there seemed to be a sudden interest and effort to fill the room with the sound of talking voices.

Seeing an empty place next to the kindly, blue doctor, Gabrielle made her way to Kitty's vacant seat. Hank smiled at her as she sat down at his side. He moved his papers aside and made room for her, whistling under his breath. Was that "1812 Overture" coming out of the hairy man's lips? Gabrielle shook her head. These people could not surprise her more, even if they suddenly broke into dance. Gabrielle chuckled a little to herself at the thought of Hank in a top hat and tap-shoes. She jumped a little as she noticed Jean snort into her hand as she looked at Gabrielle. Feeling a little self-conscious, Gabrielle tried to look back casually at the redhead.

**Come on, Rielle! I'm trying to eat. Besides, I don't think tap would be Beast's strong suit.**

How had she...?

**I'm a telepath, remember? We'll have to tell the professor to help you work on your mental shields. That image you just projected nearly sent milk out of my nose!**

Gabrielle smiled at Jean's kindness, and nodded to her. Ororo seemed to notice the exchange between the girls and raised an eyebrow. Jean raised a hand, and shook her head. Ororo simply rolled her eyes and returned to her muffin.

" So, waddaya want for breakfast Sparks?", the gruff voice of Wolverine called out.

"Pardon?", Gabrielle asked, a little confused.

"It's really not that hard to get. Eggs? French toast? Cereal?", Logan clarified, his voice jovial amid the roughness.

_He'd make me breakfast? _She suddenly noticed Hank's pancakes. Sure there was toast and spreads on the table, but everyone seemed to be eating something different. Surely, Logan had not cooked for all these people?

"I'm not really hungry, thanks," Gabrielle answered him.

"Nonsense," Hank said, not tearing his eyes from his papers. "You need a balanced meal to help you stay energized throughout the day. Believe me."

"Oh, all right then," Gabrielle said slowly. She never ate breakfast, or much of anything for that matter, while she had travelled with Zephyr. There wasn't much to go around to begin with, and Zephyr had always monitored her weight. _So much for love_, Gabrielle thought,_ conditional love, I suppose. Dance for me Rielle. Make me money and keep my bed warm. All I ask is that you stay the way you are now. _Why was it the way she was at all times always seemed to get thinner, skinnier?

"Asshole," Gabrielle murmured to herself.

"Huh?", Logan asked, surprised. _Oh shit! _Gabrielle thought, _heightened senses!_

She looked at him apologetically, and Logan only shook his head and went back to stacking his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Gabrielle?", Hank asked her.

"I'll just have some fruit," she answered quickly, grabbing an apple.

"Drake, dishes!", Logan barked, secretly enjoying shouting orders at the kid.

"Ah, come on Logan," the boy started. " I have class . . . "

"I'll write you an excuse," Logan snarled. "Just do it."

Bobby looked up at Rogue pathetically as she rose to leave.

"Sorry sugah," she smiled down to her boyfriend. "Ah got an English essay due. It can't be late."

Bobby grumbled something about fair-weather girlfriends and got up and walked to the overflowing sink. Logan tossed him a dishtowel, the smile on his face a little too wide. Rogue smiled at him, and turned to leave. However, there was already someone blocking her path.

"Bonjour, ma chère."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **I know it's a little shorter than the others, but I just couldn't resist leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. I realise this was a horrible chapter in which nothing of significant importance happened, but it was essential to place everything. I've already started the next chapter, so you won't have long to wait. The more reviews I receive, the quicker I may post it. Hee hee, you have been warned.

The Vampire Pandora


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I got reviews! (Jumps up and down in excitement). Thanks to all those who took the time to write back to me with encouragement and suggestions. They are very much appreciated! And a special thanks for understanding my little hissy fit about the french in the story. As for comments about Ororo and others being teachers, I wasn't sure if they were in the movies, but if it does not bother anyone, I think I'll keep them that way. It just makes it easier to incorporate them into the story. And the whole Kelly mention? I did not notice my mistake until it was pointed out! I am sorry for it, but it really isn't important, so no further mention will likely be made. And apologies for forgetting to put Nightcrawler in the chapter! I've made myself promise to make more of an effort to put him in. Oh, and please, don't hate the characters! I am not trying to make any of them look inferior, and I don't want fans of any particular character angry with me. I would just like to note that I LOVE THEM ALL! Well, except for... Nope, can't think of any. But I can say that I'm just a teeensy but jealous of Rogue in the comics and evo., but who isn't? And I'm glad that although it was a rather horrid chapter, that you all enjoyed, (well, hated!), the cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Flashback_

_"Drake, dishes!", Logan barked, secretly enjoying shouting orders at the kid._

_"Ah, come on Logan," the boy started. " I have class . . . "_

_"I'll write you an excuse," Logan snarled. "Just do it."_

_Bobby looked up at Rogue pathetically as she rose to leave._

_"Sorry sugah," she smiled down to her boyfriend. "Ah got an English essay due. It can't be late."_

_Bobby grumbled something about fair-weather girlfriends and got up and walked to the overflowing sink. Logan tossed him a dishtowel, the smile on his face a little too wide. Rogue smiled at him,  
and turned to leave. However, there was already someone blocking her path._

_"Bonjour, ma chère."_

Bobby dropped the dish towel.

" Since when does the chère have a problem wit speech?", Remy asked casually. "All Remy did was say bonjour."

"Ah, Ah...", Rogue's voice quivered slightly, echoing across the suddenly quiet kitchen.

Remy looked calm. God, the Cajun looked as if nothing had happened, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He leaned, relaxed, against the side of the door, his muscled arms folded over his chest. Gabrielle looked from one to the other. What the hell was going on?  
Remy's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he looked at Rogue's pale face. Thanking God silently for the doorframe against which he stood, he tried to control the tremble in his knees. She hadn't changed, not in any significant way at least. Her hair was a little longer, and she seemed to have grown an inch or two, but she was still Rogue. And as far as Remy was concerned, she was still his.  
Her hazel eyes were darting all over, meeting everything except his own. Look at me, ma belle, Remy pleaded her in his mind, Rogue, ma chère, s'il-vous-plaît... She was just there, standing a few feet away. God, how many times had he imagined their reunion in his mind? And now that he was indeed back, and it truly was Rogue that stood shaking before him, why was it that he could not will himself to move? Was it because he feared falling if he took a step towards her? Or was he more afraid that she would once more push him away?

"Rogue", Bobby said softly, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah have to, Ah can't be here right now...", Rogue mumbled, shaking away Bobby's hand as if the touch had burned her skin.

She walked with her gaze kept down, brushing by Remy lightly as she walked through the door. It was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her as she walked past. So Remy kept his arms crossed, held them so tightly that his arm throbbed under his harsh fingers.  
Bobby was still standing there, just looking, the fallen dishtowel still laying discarded on the floor by the sink. His fists clenched into fists at his side, but even he could not bring himself to look Remy in the eye. Without another word or glance at the others, Bobby Drake followed his girlfriend from the kitchen, making the effort to knock Remy sharply with his shoulder on his way.

"Well, did you get ur desired entrance Gumbo?", Logan asked, shaking his head in anger at the Cajun's disruption.

Ororo stood quickly, coming between the two men before Remy had the chance to answer. She grabbed his arm and guided him away from the door. Remy allowed himself to be pulled along, his gaze never leaving Logan's angry eyes. Ororo led him to the table and plopped him down rather forcefully in a vacant chair. She was still as commanding as ever, Remy noticed. Well, maybe he was being harsh. Ororo was just strong, she had to be. She was one of the few people in this place who understood where he was coming from. And his Tante Mattie had always taught him to never to touch a woman in anger, so he knew he had better let Storm lead him as she pleased. Besides, even if he did strike out at her, he did not doubt that Storm could lay him flat on his ass.  
And so Remy LeBeau fell into the wooden chair without another word, and flopped back into it, trying to appear comfortable even though he wanted to run out of the room, screaming after Rogue. Picking up an orange casually, and rolling it on the table before him, Remy looked up to see just who had witnessed the little show.  
Hank was reading, well, pretending to read what appeared to be a brown newspaper. The large man's eyes were darting back and forth across the page and he did not seem to notice that he held it upside down. Remy shook his head. He didn't care what the others thought of him now. Perhaps it had mattered before, but no one mattered to him now except for her. Logan was still there. Remy could hear him grumbling as he got started on the dishes that Bobby had abandoned. Had things been different, had Rogue not just stormed out on him and if he had not returned only to be alone, Remy would have laughed. The idea of brusque Logan up to his elbows in soap suds was amusing to say the least. But laughs were the last thing that Remy felt like making.  
And of course, wonderful. The twitchy girl from last night was sitting across from him, not even bothering to pretend that nothing was happening. She was simply sitting there, her hands in her lap, looking at him. Right at him! God, did these Yanks have no manners at all? But wait, she had spoken French to him, insulted him in fact. Maybe she wasn't from around here. But why the hell did he even care? And so Remy mustered his strength to look back at her as directly, daring her to make a comment. Neither looked away.

"Vell Logan, have I missed your vonderful breakfast again?", Kurt asked Logan cheerily as he strolled into the kitchen. " Vat? Vat did I say".

Imagine poor Kurt's confusion at walking into such a normally sunny room only to receive such a cold welcome. He did not fail to notice Logan's icy vibe and the chill that seemed to hang in the air, but he did at first fail to notice the new arrival.  
Walking over to the table looking a little dejected, he sat down two chairs from Remy, and much to Hank's amusement, began to munch on an apple in a distracted manner.

Hank cleared his throat. "Um, Kurt?"

"Yes Hank?", Kurt asked, swallowing his mouthful of fruit.

Hank could only smile at him, and shook his head in disbelief. He was not the only one amused. Gabrielle could not suppress the smile that appeared on her face. Poor Kurt! He truly was one of a kind, to be of such gentle nature as to not notice the obvious tension that cloaked the kitchen. But what Gabrielle did not know was that not only did Kurt notice the awkwardness, but he finally noticed what was causing it.

"Ah, Gambit", he said suddenly, sounding a little sheepish. "Good morning friend. Ven did you get back?"

Remy smiled at Kurt's embarrassment. "Too early this morning, mon ami. And don't worry, dere are better looking things to notice here den Remy". With that, he shot a sly look at Gabrielle, who snorted and looked away.

"Did he just flirt with me?", Gabrielle wondered. "God, isn't it too early to get fresh with someone?"

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue", Remy thought to himself painfully, Gabrielle instantly forgotten. "Rogue, Rogue, Rogue..."

Ororo placed a hand on the orange Remy was still rolling, catching it in mid-voyage. With a warning look at her friend, she tossed the orange back with the other fruit and stood up. Walking over to where Logan was furiously scrubbing the paint off their blue and white, ceramic dishes,  
Ororo picked up a dry towel and proceeded to wipe off the already clean, albeit peeling plates.  
Kurt took this opportunity to get up and move into Storm's seat. Turning happily to face his old friend, Nightcrawler was just beaming as he patted Remy on the back.

"Vell, it is good to see you home, Remy", he said amicably. " I hope that you vill be staying this time."

"I hope so too Kurt", cut in the professor's deep voice. Remy and Kurt turned a little in their chairs to face Charles as he wheeled into the room. With a nod and a smile to Logan and Ororo, he made his way over to where those sitting were assembled. Wheeling over next to Remy, Charles looked across the table and caught Gabrielle's eye.

"Good morning Miss Delalune. I trust you slept well?"

It would be so much easier to believe all this if someone could just be rude to me, Gabrielle thought to herself.

"Fine, Professor, thank-you", she managed to reply.

"And you Remy?", the professor inquired, obviously in no rush to acknowledge the plan for the day.

"Fine Professor, but", Remy paused, "Remy be wondering if you could just tell me wat it iz you would like him ta do, now dat he's back."

Charles chuckled and nodded to Remy. "Of course, Remy. Of course."

The older man looked over to where Kurt sat, enthralled, and pointed out politely.

"Kurt, I hate to kick you out before you've eaten, but would you mind giving us a moment alone?"

Kurt looked startled for a moment, but quickly hid his confusion well.

"Or course, Professor. Right away."

The suddenly familiar scent of sulphur hit Gabrielle, and Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gabrielle coughed a little, and glared at Remy when she noticed him smirk at her. If the professor noticed the less than friendly exchange between the two he chose not to acknowledge it. Clearing his throat calmly, he looked from Remy to Gabrielle.

"Well, here we all are", he said, wondering where was the best place to start.

"I don't think we were properly introduced last night", Remy said suavely, reaching over to extend his hand. "Remy LeBeau, but most of deez people call us Gambit".

Aware the professor was watching her, Gabrielle looked into Remy's eyes calmly and took his hand in her own, shaking it with confidence.

"Rielle Delalune", she replied, "Although I'm still without a clever nickname."

Hank snorted beside her, quickly covering up with a horribly fake cough. Even Charles smiled at little at her, although he sent her a reprimanding look. Alright, so she was expected to at least be civil to this flake. Well, she always been a good actor. She smiled sweetly at Remy, who looked a little taken aback. He wasn't used to women who rebuked his charms. The only other girl who had ever tried to, well, he couldn't get his thoughts straightened out about her. He loved Rogue. He had loved her then and he loved her now. And if helping out this snotty little teenager would give him a chance to stay at the Institute, he was going to take full advantage.

" Rielle, as I have already explained to you, I have asked Mr LeBeau back here to help you learn to control your powers", Charles spoked softly, his natural leader's voice sounding calm and reassuring. She would have a hard time hating that one if he ever pissed her off.

"Rielle seems to possess the ability to charge electricity through her body", the professor explained,  
turning to Remy. " She acts like a kind of conductor. She already gave quite a shock to Logan."

The wolf-man at the sink grumbled as Ororo tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

" I would like to see if you could help her control the charge, Remy. Perhaps even help her learn how to send out shocks at will."

Gabrielle looked at the professor, stunned.

"Send out, shocks? Intentionally?", she asked him in disbelief.

"It can be done, ch_è_re", Remy said, surprised at the girl's lack of confidence in her ability. "Dis thief do sometin' of de genre all de time."

Gabrielle looked at him then, her sarcasm and defences suddenly gone. Remy was surprised at the raw terror he saw there. Was the stupid girl really so unsure and afraid of what she could do? And why did she allow such feeling to show in her eyes? That was something, Remy noted to himself, that he could definitely help her with. Remy tore his eyes away from Gabrielle's deep, violet ones, preferring instead to look over at the professor. Charles looked back at him gravely, having apparently noticed the look of fear that had momentarily taken over the young woman's face. Xavier looked back at her, not failing to notice that her confident allure seemed to have disappeared. Gabrielle sat quietly, looking off into space, her fingers tightly intertwined.

"Well then, I suppose we should find you a more appropriate place to practice", the professor said,  
trying to lighten the mood. " I'm sure I can find the two of you a more practical spot."

"The two of us, professor? Won't you be joining us?", Gabrielle asked in surprise.

"I would like to Rielle", the professor assured her, "But it would be impossible for me to find enough free time to help you as much as you deserve. Mr. LeBeau here doesn't teach any classes, so he will have more chances to train with you."

Gabrielle nodded dumbly at him, not daring to look at Remy. Why was she acting so childish? This was no big deal! So she would have to spend more less-than-desired time with the savvy Cajun, but she could cope. She had dealt with grabby hands and forceful patrons before. This overgrown boy would present no challenge. Gabrielle tossed back her hair, a nervous habit she did while trying to look confident. She was not going to be intimidated. Well, not so easily anyway.  
The professor glanced at the silver watch that adorned his wrist, and quickly wheeled away from the table. He paused by the door to turn back towards the two young mutants, smiling at them,  
reassuringly.

" I'm sorry to run away like this but I must be getting to work", Charles Xavier explained, (was that a mischievous glint in his eye?) " Rielle, Remy, I'll meet up with the two of you later."

Without another word and with surprising agility for a man in a wheelchair, Xavier spun around and left Remy and Gabrielle encased in their own silence.  
Was it considered to be awkwardness when there truly was no reason to be embarrassed? What was it that Gabrielle found so stifling? Was it the fact that this stranger would be helping her with something she had never trusted anyone with before? Perhaps it was the obvious fact that he was a stranger, and Gabrielle knew not if she could trust him. The realisation that the nervousness was most likely caused by the fact that she felt awkward around this man bothered her most. That she could not blame her powers, only her own stupid lack of confidence around this person she barely knew.

" Alors, vous parlez le Français?", Remy asked her, too obviously trying to make conversation.  
"Tu le sais bien", Gabrielle answered coolly, secretly impressed with his Cajun accent. It made her think of sunsets and molasses, and hot summer days. What was wrong with her?  
" Mais là…, soyez gentille! Apr_è_s tout, j'essaie seulment d'etre polit.", Remy replied, running his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to look cool. " C'est juste un choc pour moi de parler comme ça avec quelqun. Y'a pas grand monde ici qui parle comme nous, tu sais?"

"I guess this means I won't be able to insult you without you understanding, huh?", Gabrielle offered, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Shaking his head, Remy only grinned.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah! Another chapter finished! Alright, a few shout-outs. First of all, a virtual hug to my unofficial cheerleader, Chaotic Jinx. Your reviews always make me laugh and feel like writing! And to all the others who took the time to review, big smiles and many thanks to all of you. Silverbells, thanks for the pointers. I hope that the first meeting between Rogue and Remy was sufficient, (FOR NOW), don't worry, there will definately be better fireworks going off very soon. Maybe in the next chapter?... MUWHA HA HA HA! coughs I can NOT pull off the evil laugh... Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! Training starts next chapter, so don't worry, things will definitely be picking up. I know the story's a little slow at the moment, but it's necessary to get all this introduction stuff out of the way. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I haven't much to comment here, just my disappointment that no one had the chance to review because of the work being done on the site or whatever it was. But it gave me a chance to get further into my chapters. So here's the next one, in which Gabrielle finally begins her training. I hope you all like it, 

_The Vampire Pandora_

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Alright now, chère, concentrate", Remy said calmly, his eyes fixed on Gabrielle's outstretched hands.

_I don't know how I let myself be talked into this_, Gabrielle thought to herself in desperation. Her hands trembled a little with the amounts of energy she was trying to focus. Her body was shaking from the effort of controlling the charges that were sweeping through her. She dared a glance from the corner of her eye, and saw Remy shaking his head at her in disappointment. Gabrielle looked away and grounded her teeth in frustration. She closed her eyes and stood her ground, doubling her efforts.  
Her outstretched fingertips took on a golden glow, and a low humming vibration filled her ears.

"Alright now, chère. Remy wants ya ta release it. Don't think about it, just let da power flow through", Remy's collected voice drowned out the humming coming from the charge.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, trying to do as he said. She felt the electricity surge through her veins for a moment more, and suddenly opened wide her hands as a stray shot of light poured from her palms.

"Merde!", Remy exclaimed, quickly dodging the rogue charge that had been sent flying his way. He neatly jumped out of the way, rolling and neatly tucking himself out of harm's way. The sphere of light hit the wall where Remy had been leaning, and was absorbed by the special rubber substance that the professor had coated the walls with. The light disappeared into the greyish mess, and Gabrielle let her hands fall to her sides.  
Remy looked up at her in indignation, shock clearly written across his face. He got up a little shakily and put his hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Be careful", Gabrielle warned in a small voice, "It might still be hot."

Remy only shook his head in disbelief at her, keeping his hand where it lay. He dusted off his long, brown trench coat with his other hand, keeping his eyes turned away from hers.

"You're still not concentrating, 'ptite", he said with a little more seriousness than he had meant.

"Well, I'm trying LeBeau", Gabrielle said hotly, crossing her arms. "I have never tried to do this before after all. You can't expect me to get it right the first time."

They had already spent over an hour in this damn room, and both Gabrielle and Remy were beginning to lost patience. The professor had provided them with this long, empty room to practice in. The concrete floor was cold and stained in some places. Charles had said it had once been a store-room for machinery. He had had the walls coated with that strange, gray rubber, put there to absorb any electricity that might hit it. It had come in handy more than once.

Remy sighed a little too loudly, (drama queen, Gabrielle thought), and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out some kind of playing card, and held it away from him at arm's length. As he held it between his fingers, the card suddenly took on a strange, pink hue and hummed menacingly. He signalled to Gabrielle with his other hand, calling out to her in an oddly calm voice.

"Come 'ere, 'ptite. Remy wants you to feel dis, what it's like ta control a charge."

Gabrielle looked at him, searching his eyes for whatever trick or prank he had in mind. What if he throws that thing at me to get even? Gabrielle was uncertain wether or not to heed the Cajun's request, but decided this one time to be obedient. He wouldn't do anything, not with the Professor watching so closely. And although Remy seemed to care nothing for any of them, save for a minute few, Gabrielle doubted he would hurt her in revenge.

Remy looked at her for a moment before motioning once more for her to approach. Taking a first tentative step, Gabrielle inched her way over to where Remy stood waiting impatiently. Sighing at her nervousness, Remy took the initiative to walk to her, keeping the card a safe distance away. Gabrielle stopped short, cursing herself under her breath for her childish insecurity.  
Remy shook his head and put up his hand, signalling she not move. Gabrielle stood frozen as Remy walked around behind her, holding the charging card out before her.

"Now chère, Remy needs ya ta listen close",Remy said in her ear, his breath on her neck making her shiver. " Put your hand on Remy's, there ya go, and we gonna charge it together. Your powers'll only make it charge quicker, so you'll be fine, I think."

Gabrielle trembled a little, more from Remy's body so close to her own then from the effort of charging the card. Placing her hand on his much larger one, she could instantly feel the pull on her own power, calling the electricity out of her. She quickly shut her eyes, trying in vain to control the amount of power that was surging out through her fingers. She saw the violent shade of pink that the card sported before Remy's warning hit her ears.

"Dere's too much power, 'ptite. Ya gotta control it or you're gonna blow us both up".

"I'm trying", Gabrielle snarled under her breath.

"Well, try harder!", Remy growled back just as angrily.

She couldn't do it. There was just too much of it, the electricity was controlling her hand, using her as a current and a conductor. Remy felt the card growing too hot in his hand, and knowing it was going to explode, pulled Gabrielle back as he threw his playing card at the wall.  
The card stuck to the rubber substance and glowed for a moment, before suddenly un-charging, a small cloud of smoke rising from the burnt card. It fell, lifeless, to the concrete floor.

"I told ya ta control it", Remy said, turning on her quickly with anger in his demonic eyes.

"Ya can't let it control ya like dat. Ya wanna get yourself killed?"

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you I tried", said Gabrielle, stepping closer and looking the furious Cajun in the eye. " I'm trying my best! I am learning after all.  
Remy ran a hand through his auburn hair as he turned away, the hem of his long trench coat whipping around his knees. His hands made their way into his pockets and fumbled within them for a moment before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out and quickly lighting it, Remy brought it to his mouth and took a drag. The smell of the smoke hit Gabrielle like a slap in the face and drowned her mind with the memory of those smoky nights when Gabrielle had been preforming for the show. The air had been blue as she danced, and it was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing from exhaustion. Gabrielle shook her head, freeing herself of those memories that haunted her every waking moment. She looked at Remy who stood a little ways off, puffing on his cigarette as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. As much as she enjoyed seeing the normally so composed boy a little rattled, Gabrielle didn't want to fight. She didn't have the time for enemies, and Remy was going to be stuck to her for a while if the professor had his way. And so she swallowed her pride for the greater good.

"I'm sorry Remy", she said slowly, not looking at him. "I'll do it next time."

Remy looked at her in surprise, and to Gabrielle's disgust, with a obnoxious air of victory. He smiled down at her, and waved his hand in the air, dismissing her apologies. Who was it, Remy wondered, that had said to always forgive your enemies, for nothing annoyed them as much? Not that Remy considered this hot-headed girl to be his enemy, but he found it satisfying all the same.

"I forgive you", he said graciously, enjoying the angry blush that rose into her cheeks.

Gabrielle shook her head and turned away before Remy could see the smile that she wore. Taking her place a few feet away, Gabrielle braced herself once more, taking a deep breath. She concentrated on the power like Remy had tried to explain. She quickly felt the charge heat up, and her body began to tremble a little.

"Easy now, chère. Nice and easy, just let it out. But don't give it away just yet, hold on ta it as it comes out." Remy's voice had found an more encouraging tone, and Gabrielle was grateful for his support. She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. Her fingertips and palms began to glow again, and the humming returned to her ears. Refusing to be controlled by her own ability, Gabrielle dug her feet into the floor and put all her strength into controlling the charge she was producing. Daring a quick peek at her hands, Gabrielle was elated to see a small, yellowish ball of light hovering above her hands. Closing her eyes and smiling widely to herself, Gabrielle slowly tried to bring the charges back. She could feel the power-ball growing steadily more powerful and her limbs shook with the effort of restraining it.  
Remy looked on, careful not to get too close to her as she held the charge. Remy knew first hand what a difficult gift it was to control. He himself had blown up many a piece of furniture, (or anything for that matter), when his powers had first manifested. He understood how Gabrielle could think that her powers truly did control her.  
He felt a small feeling of anixety as he watched the charge grow in Gabrielle's palms. Her long, raven hair was flying out behind her as her body charged, even sticking up a little with the static. It wasn't until he noticed how violently her joints were beginning to shake that he truly grew a little worried.

"Gabrielle", he called out, no longer feigning cool. "Gabrielle, you have to stop now!"

"I, I can't", came Gabrielle's forced voice.

"Merde", Remy swore under his breath. "Gabrielle, listen to me. Ya have ta let it go, do ya understand chère? Just point your hands to da wall and let it go".

Gabrielle nodded a little, and whimpered a little as she tried to bring her hands to face the wall. She yelled out violently as she suddenly brought up her hands, and the still growing sphere was launched from her hands and hit the wall with such force that the floor beneath Remy's feet shook a little.  
The light was quickly absorbed into the wall and disappeared amongst the rubber. Remy watched as Gabrielle's hands fell to her sides, and was quick to catch her as he noticed the girl's knees give way.  
Gabrielle felt limp in his arms as he carried her over to one of the wooden benches that remained in the room. Placing her down, Remy quickly brought a bottle of water to Gabrielle lips. The girl gulped the water thankfully before placing it down on the bench next to her. Some red liquid on the bottle caught Remy's gaze as he picked up the plastic contained. There's was blood on it!  
He quickly dropped the bottle and carefully picked up one of Gabrielle's hands. Small, crisscrossing cuts had appeared on her palms. They seemed to follow the lines of her palms. They weren't deep as far as Remy could tell, and didn't seem to be bleeding very heavily.  
Gabrielle looked down at her hands and sighed, more in annoyance than alarm. She took her hand away from Remy's to take a closer look.

"Remy, will you hand me my bag please", she asked him quietly.

"Your bag? What bag?", he asked her.

"The blue one that I brought in with me", Gabrielle explained calmly as she noticed Remy's worried expression. "It's on the floor next to the bench."

"But, your hands", Remy started, still shocked.

"It's happened a few times before", Gabrielle explained patiently, as if she were speaking to a child. "Sometimes when I would get frightened or something, the power would, well, it would do what you just saw."

Remy nodded dumbly at her and went to fetch her the bag. He grabbed it and returned to his place next to Gabrielle on the bench. She nodded her permission, and Remy opened the zipper on it.

"There should be some gauze in there", said Gabrielle. "What?", she asked at his questioning gaze, "I'm always prepared."

Remy found a roll of white gauze, and cut off two long pieces. When Gabrielle asked for them, however, he shook his head.

"Remy do it for ya, 'ptite", he explained. "It just be easier."

Gabrielle looked momentarily shocked before lowering her eyes and mumbling her thanks. Remy was a clumsy nurse and the bandages he wrapped around her palms were a little too loose, but he was tender as he cradled her wounded hands. As he finished, Gabrielle smiled her thanks. Maybe she had pegged this one wrong.

"Thank-you Remy", she said warmly.

Remy smiled.

"Not a problem chère", he said jovially, getting to his feet. He shot a quick look around the room and sighed in fatigue. "What do ya say we call it a day, chère?", he asked.

Gabrielle sighed in relief. She was so tired... " Sounds great LeBeau", she answered.

Remy smiled a little as she rose to collect her things. He scratched his head as he watched her,  
wondering once more what he had gotten himself into. The girl had secretly impressed him today, even if she had been a little whiny. He knew how difficult it could be, controlling such a gift. But when the proposition of teaching, well, training, had first been sprung upon him,  
Gabrielle had seemed to him just a weak little girl, still in the late stages of teenage melodrama. But that first night when she had not only shot down his cocky comments but insulted him as well, he had found her interesting. But as he had watched her fighting to control the electricity that was violently coursing through her petite body, something else had appeared within his impression of her.

"Maybe", Remy thought as he followed Gabrielle out of the room, "She'll end up helping me too."

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, so there it is. I hope you guys liked it, especially all of you who have reviewed for me. So what can I say about the following chapter? Look for a follow-up on the initial Rogue-Remy meeting. Tee hee, keep reviewing! 


	10. Of Confrontations and Confessions, Part ...

**Author's note:** Wow! More reviews! I appreciate them so much and a side note to Silver Bells,I know I can't get as many as I'd like but I'm glad I have a few happy readers out there! Ok, so, I know that maybe I don't mention the other characters as much as I should, (looks up timidly), but I am trying! Alright, so the last couple of chapters have been pretty slow, not much going on. This changes now! In this chapter comes the awaited Rogue-Remy showdown, (well, the first anyway). Things will definitely be picking up as the story progresses. However, please send me your thoughts or ideas about what you would like to see in future chapters. I will certainly take them into serious consideration! 

With big smiles, _The Vampire Pandora_

**P.S.** Throughout this chapter, the point of view will be switching back and forth between characters, and I shall be venturing into the exciting perspective of first person narrative! Here goes!

**P.P.S** During Remy and Rogue narrations, they will not have their accent, unless they are speaking out loud. I'm sorry if this diminishes from the story's integrity, but please bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part I **

**_Of Confrontations and Confessions_**

_**Remy**_

Maybe I'd gotten more then I'd bargained for. It could very well be that when Charles had told me he needed my help that I had not paused to give it enough consideration. Maybe I should have thought it through.  
Fuck it, who am I kidding?  
I don't think things through, I'm rash and spontaneous and I deal with it. My somewhat carefree personality traits only seem to add to my charm, am I right? And besides, it wasn't as if I was in any real trouble here. So the girl packed a punch. So what? She might be pretty charged up, but I could still out zap her. I think.  
Alright. I can admit it. She had impressed me, a little. A little I said! I was just caught off-guard. I had no idea such power could come from someone that, fragile? Petite? I just can't seem to find the right word to describe her. Sure she wasn't very tall, but she had a way of making you feel as if she was looking down at you. And as for weak?Well, I didn't think she was about to cry over a broken nail. So my first training session was over, and I had no idea what to think of it. Was it a step in the right direction, or had I totally taken the wrong lead? Well, one thing I knew I had done right was end it. I had called quits on a lesson that had turned out to be dangerous for the pupil as much as the teacher. I had heard horror stories of what had happened to Logan's hair the first day he met Rielle. Not that I'm a poster-child for the "I-don't-give-two-shits-about-how-I-look-I-just-roll-out-of-bed" guy, but I had no intention of sporting an afro like the wolf-man's.

Ha ha, Logan in an afro.

But I digress. To get back to the point, Rielle had power, she kinda scared me, but she impressed me all the same. And yes, the idea of continuing to help her with her power was a little intimidating. But like I'd tell anyone. It's me after all. Usually others do the running,  
either to or from me. That wasn't about to change. I could tell Rielle was exhausted after the lesson but too proud and too stupid to ask that we stop. So I saved her from it and called it quits. But I'll never forget that look she gave me as we got up to leave. Even thinking back on it now, I'm not sure exactly how to describe it. Just the way her deep eyes looked into mine, (unflinching, might I add, which is rare for people I don't know.) She was talking to me, telling me everything with that look, and yet, nothing. Only silence. I didn't understand what it was supposed to mean, and I don't understand why I even care. I really don't care for the fact that I'm thinking of it now, as I hold open the door for her as she exits our little room.

"Either you're a gentleman or seriously hoping this impresses me", her slightly accented voice said, cutting through my troubled thoughts.

I snapped back and looked down at her, grinning stupidly.

"Don't flatter yourself, chère. Remy never has ta impress de femmes, dey fall all on deir own."

She shook her head at me, her black hair flying out around her gently, and then settling down on her shoulders once more. She laughed at me, laughed at me! Right at me! And not some little flirty laugh! She was laughing at me! Did I mention no one laughs at me, especially not women?

" I can understand why", Gabrielle whispered suddenly. She caught me off guard, (damn it! I hate it when she does that!), and leaned in closer to me. One of her slender fingers played with the collar of my shirt as she looked up at me coyly. She bit her bottom lip, and batted her lashes at me.

Run away! Divert! Escape! DANGER!

I stood still as her finger trailed my jaw-line. God, she was looking at me again... But wait, no,something wasn't right. Either she was going to jump me and force her tongue down my throat, or she was about to seriously mess me up. I would rather it had been the first.  
Her fingers working too quickly for me to stop her, two fingers were suddenly digging into the sides of my face, at the back of my jaw. My eyes bugged a little in surprise as the fingers pushed harder into my skin. She pulled my head down closer to her, my mouth opened slightly in pain. I was in too much shock to even push her away.

" You're right Remy", she purred into my ear. "You're handsome, clever, hot... And if you have a problem...", her lips brushed by hair, "It's modesty."

Laughing and releasing me quickly, Rielle stood back and giggled. I couldn't think of anything to say. Did this girl think nothing of me? I stood up straighter and rubbed my sore face tenderly. That little bitch! If I hadn't found her insult a little funny, I would have, would have.

Damn it. She was good.

" Merde chère", I grumbled, trying to salvage what little pride I had left. " If you wanted to get close to Remy, he can think of much better ways to do it."

Still smiling to herself, Rielle smirked at me and walked away. She turned her head to see if I was following, and I sighed. I started to follow her. However, when I saw who she was about to run into, I couldn't say a word. Since her head was still turned, Rielle wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right into a girl coming around the corner. Rielle stumbled back and the other girl nearly fell. The smile vanished instantly from Rielle's face, and remorse suddenly darkened it.

"Sugah, watch where yah goin', ahlright?", Rogue said, her voice a little strained.

"Sorry, sorry Rogue", Rielle said softly, her confidence gone. I saw her turn back to look at me from the corner of my eye, but my gaze was fixed upon Rogue, who sat upon the floor looking back at me.

_**Rogue**_

Why is it no matter where I am, Remy always seems to find me? Ever since he came back, I've been seeing him everywhere. When I look up from a book, he's there for a few seconds before he fades back into the folds of my imagination. When I close my eyes, I see him staring back at me. And God, when Bobby looks at me... All I can see is Remy. Remy's delicious eyes and his cocky grin. He had left. He had abandoned the Institute, the X-Men, me... Just up and left early one morning, before the sun was even up. Nothing, not a note, not a word of goodbye. Just an empty room and a Queen of Hearts resting on his bed-side table. He didn't need to explain. I knew that card was for me.  
I don't know why I was so shocked or why I cried so hard, and I certainly don't understand why I felt betrayed. It was me after all, I had told him to leave. I had plainly asked him to leave me alone, to get away from me, from us. So he did the only thing he could. He simply followed my wishes and left me behind with a cold heart and a broken soul. And here he was, back at the Institute and back in my life, acting as if he had simply been gone on holiday. As if he had just gone out for a while, and now he was back home and expecting what he had once had.

Fuck him. He wasn't going to hurt me again.

Besides I had Bobby now, Bobby again. I don't deserve him. I didn't deserve his love before and after my affair with Remy. I had been his girlfriend after all, he had done nothing bu love me and I had forgotten him the instant Remy looked at me with those red eyes. And who was there to pick up the pieces after Remy left me, the little broken china doll with the painted face? Bobby. Who had nursed my shattered heart and glued the shards back together. Bobby. And now that Remy was back, who had I already betrayed emotionally? Bobby.

"Bonjour, p'tite". Remy's greetings were always so casual, so cool, as if he were granting you the pleasure of talking to him. I had missed that. I had missed that stupid grin of his, that irritating way he spoke to me and his annoying vanity. I had missed him!  
I refused to let my voice betray me as I righted myself out and straightened my clothes after Rielle had bumped me. I swept my hair behind my ear with an steady hand, meeting his look head-on.

" Seems Ah keep bumpin' into ya Cajun", I said, stoically.

Rielle stood there stupidly, just looking back and forth between us. Maybe she was intimidated, or more likely she felt the frigid tension between Remy and I. Whatever her reason,  
I did not want her there and I myself didn't want to be there. I wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't come back in the first place!  
Remy tentatively stepped closer, and I stood my ground. Rielle, I noticed, did not look away. She just observed silently, she appeared to be taking mental notes in her head.Whatever,she could do as she wished. I had to get out of there.  
Remy walked ever closer to me, and I could already smell him. That tangy mix of sweat and cologne that gave him his spicy scent. Jesus, he even smelled the same! How many times had I taken in that very smell when I lay in his arms, against his chest? Too many. I felt myself tense as Remy's fingertips brushed by my cold cheek. He wasn't wearing his gloves, the ones he had always worn when he lived here. I longed to feel the satiny touch of those gloves against me again.

Damn it, Rogue! Stop!

I stared at him a moment longer, then sighed, admitting defeat. I looked away from him, and crossed my arms across my chest in defence. I wasn't about to let him see how shaken up I was. His hand fell and came down to rest in the front pocket of his jeans. I refused to let my eyes follow it. It was too dangerous.

"Rogue, I...", his usually suave voice shook a little, "Remy needs ta talk ta ya."

"There ain't nothin' ta say Remy", I snapped at him.

"Rogue, look at me", he scolded, hunching over to be at my height. I permitted my eyes to meet with his own. " Please, chère. Remy's back, he's here now."

I took a step back from him and glared with all the anger I could muster. How dare he come back here and pretend nothing had happened? I wouldn't let him, I wouldn't!

"That's not enough Cajun", I said angrily. " Ya can't just expect ta come back and ta find everythin' lahke ya left it!"

"Damn it, Rogue", he said, his voice rising to match mine. "Don't ya know that Remy still, that I still..."

He could not, would not finish that thought. I would not stand for it.

"Damn it Remy, Ah don't care!", I yelled, lying to everyone who could hear me. "Ah don't, Ah don't!"

"Rogue?", asked a voice, a new one. "Rogue, what's going on."

Oh no, Bobby!

"Why are you", his voice stopped for a moment. "Oh, I see..."

Remy looked back at him calmly as he shuffled his cards. I dared to look at them, at the two men that I loved. Where was this going to go? Where did I want this to go? Why, in fact, would it go anywhere?

"Forget it Bobby, let's just..."

"What the hell are you doing to her now", Bobby demanded, his angry voice cutting me off.

Remy put his cards back into the pocket of his coat, never taking his eyes from Bobby's glare. I didn't want this! I had never wanted it to be like this! Remy was supposed to be gone, good and forever. He wasn't allowed to just come back into my life like this and ruin everything.  
I walked over to where Bobby stood, shaking in his rage. I dared to lay my hand on his arm. He felt so cold, even through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. He was so angry, I had never before seen him like this. He felt so tense, like some kind of predator awaiting the opportune moment to pounce on his kill.

"Bobby?", I asked him, my voice betraying me.

He moved so quickly I'm surprised Remy was able to block the punch.

_**Gabrielle**_

"You fucking idiot! You goddamn son of a bitch!", Bobby's snarls rang through the hallway. "How dare you come back after what you did! I am going to kill you!"

He was hitting Remy, punching and kicking at every vulnerable spot. He was so angry, perhaps that's why Remy was able to hold him off. A little. Bobby fought well, anyone could see that. He had, after all, been trained by Logan and Xavier. I myself had no knowledge of the training that he may have received, but I did not doubt it had been extensive and very thorough. Bobby fought well. It's just that Remy fought a little better.  
The Cajun was at the advantage, even I could see that. He was upset, evidently, but he was much more level-headed than the younger, thrashing boy who was attacking him. Bobby's rage had blinded his reason and clouded his clear-thinking. It was no wonder that Remy was able to block the punches and deflect the kicks. But he was tiring. Remy's body was strong and well trained, but Bobby's anger was giving his unmatchable stamina. " I'm gonna rip you apart , Cajun!", Bobby growled as his punches were once again deflected. "I'm gonna kill you for hurting her."

"Le petit homme is starting ta get on Remy's nerves", the Cajun said, all suaveness erased utterly from his usually composed voice. " He is meddlin' in things that be of no concern ta him."

Bobby finally landed one.

Remy staggered back a little as he took Bobby's closed fist to the side of his jaw. A jaw already tender from where I had pinched it. I winced a little for Remy and shook myself into action. Things were getting out of hand. Something had to be done! My eyes could not miss the pink hue of the card that Remy was holding, and my ears could not mistake that frightening humming.  
Acting stupidly and not stopping to think, I quickly rushed in between the two fighters. I threw up my hands and looked from Bobby to Remy, who was now staring daggers at his adversary. The card glowed menacingly in his hand, and I knew I had to do something. It was a miracle that someone hadn't already walked in on the brawl.

"Logan's gone", Rogue said out-loud, answering my un-spoken question. She must have been thinking what I was. "He left with the professah a little ovah and hour ago."

My hands were still up as I tried to keep the two apart. Remy had backed off a little but hadn't stopped charging the card. Bobby, on the other hand, looked as though he was going to charge through me to get to Remy.

"Rogue", I begged, calling out to her, "You have to help me separate them!"

She was walking away. Just leaving, turned her back and stalked off leaving her problems behind her. She should have stayed to help me, she should have stayed off to the side even, watching her lover and her ex fight over her. She should have done something, ANYTHING but walk away!

"Rogue", I called out again.

She disappeared around the corner. I sighed to myself. What was I supposed to do now? Remy was ever charging his damn card and Bobby was already trying to push his way by me. I took my hands down and looked at both of them. Now I was pissed.

"Stop it, right now, both of you", I warned, my voice as calm as I could keep it, "Or I'll blow usall up."

True to my word, I permitted the faint yellow hue to overtake my hands, my fingertips glowing. Bobby smirked at me and refused to back off. I looked at Remy and held up my hand, proving how serious I was. Remy knew, he understood what I could do to this hallway and to those of us who stood within it. The card within his hand lost its pink vibrancy and the humming coming from it diminished into silence. He looked at my hands for a moment, before meeting my eyes. What that, pain that I saw reflected there?

He sighed. " De p'tite is right Icey", Remy said, his calm quickly recovered. " Remy don't wanna fight wit you."

The rage cleared a little from Bobby's eyes as he noticed for the first time that Rogue had left. He looked from Gabrielle's humming fingertips to Remy's cool expression. The two stared each other down for a moment, before angrily turned on his heel and stomped off after Rogue.

"Remy", I said, uncertainly.

"I know, p'tite", Remy answered me soothingly. "Just relax, and de charge will just release you. Just relax."

I tried to do as he instructed me. I made myself go limp, and cleared my mind of any emotion or feeling. I willed my breathing to steady, and I tried not to concentrate on the light protruding from the tips of my extended digits. It wasn't until complete silence engulfed me that I dared to open my eyes and look down at my hand. The charge was gone! Truly and completely absent! I had done it! I turned quickly to show off my success to Remy, but I stopped short from speaking when I saw his expression. He looked calm once more, suave, cocky and so damn careless. But it was his eyes, it was his eyes that showed my exactly how he felt before he was able to hide the emotion away. His eyes were brimming, filled to the peak with anguish, and they nearly took my breath away. This wasn't the Remy I had grown to know, the Remy I had learned to like. Where was the devil-may-care attitude and the careless grin? He looked so lost as he stood there, alone in the hallway. The light shone garishly on his skin, only making his eyes look all the more dark. How can I describe what I do not understand myself? How can I paint a picture when I do not know what it is I see? Think only of this, Remy, standing alone as he looked upon the spot where Rogue had been standing. Why did my heart hurt so much?

"Remy", I called softly, "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

"Remy just need ta be alone for a while, chère". I could barely hear his whisper.

" We need to talk", I re-instated firmly. " I need to as much as I know you do."

Remy didn't even look away from that spot on the floor where she had been standing as I took his arm and led him gently back to the room where we had been earlier that afternoon. I didn't care. It wasn't his eyes that I was worried about. It was his heart.

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow! I did not expect this to be so long, so I decided to split it up into two parts. Please, please don't hate me! I have already started the second part, so it won't be long until I post it. Thanks for reading and please continue to review! Silverbells, Chaotic Jinx, Black Spades, Aleja21, I appreciate all of your support! 

_Pandora_


	11. Of Confrontations and Confessions, Part ...

**Author's note:** Wow! I mean, I am wearing the most mammoth smile right now! I got some WONDERFUL reviews, and I am so glad you guys like where this is going! YEAH! So yes, this is the continuation of chapter 9 and Remy and Rielle are finally gonna have this "conversation" that I left you with in the first part. So, little note, I don't want to make Rogue look like a bitch here. I am a HUGE Rogue fan, (I just like my own character a little more!) Does that make me a bad person? Well, you understand. She (Rogue) is just really confused right now, and hurting just as much as Remy is. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up. 

Hugs and smiles for everyone!  
_The Vampire Pandora_

**P.S** Ok, during the stories of the characters, I won't be using quote marks unless they're talking outside of their monologues. The story will be in normal font, but any conversation outside of it will be in italics. I hope this doesn't become too annoying.

**Chapter 9 Part II Of Confrontations and Confessions**

_FLASHBACK_

_I could tell Rielle was exhausted after the lesson but too proud and too stupid to ask that we stop. So I saved her from it and called it quits. But I'll never forget that look she gave me as we got up to leave. Even thinking back on it now, I'm not sure exactly how to describe it. Just the way her deep eyes looked into mine, (unflinching, might I add, which is rare for people I don't know.) She was talking to me, telling me everything with that look, and yet, nothing. Only silence. I didn't understand what it was supposed to mean, and I don't understand why I even care. I really don't care for the fact that I'm thinking of it now, as I hold open the door for her as she exits our little room.  
_

_I don't know why I was so shocked or why I cried so hard, and I certainly don't understand why I felt betrayed. It was me after all, I had told him to leave. I had plainly asked him to leave me alone, to get away from me, from us. So he did the only thing he could. He simply followed my wishes and left me behind with a cold heart and a broken soul. And here he was, back at the Institute and back in my life, acting as if he had simply been gone on holiday. As if he had just gone out for a while, and now he was back home and expecting what he had once had. Fuck him. He wasn't going to hurt me again.  
_

_The light shone garishly on his skin, only making his eyes look all the more dark. How can I describe what I do not understand myself? How can I paint a picture when I do not know what it is I see? Think only of this, Remy, standing alone as he looked upon the spot where Rogue had been standing. Why did my heart hurt so much? Remy didn't even look away from that spot on the floor where she had been standing as I took his arm and led him gently back to the room where we had been earlier that afternoon. I didn't care. It wasn't his eyes that I was worried about. It was his heart.  
_

_**Remy**_

I would have held the door open again, I would have! She just didn't give me the chance. All I needed was some time to process what had just happened. I just needed to think, to be alone God dammit! Why didn't she understand that all I wanted to do was be alone? What really bothered me, more than her nosing her way into things that had nothing to do with her, more than her thinking she could help, was the fact that I was letting her do it! I was letting her tell me what to do. Maybe that punch Bobby landed did a little more damage than I thought.  
We watched Bobby storm away after Rogue in silence. Rielle let her hands fall to her sides, uncharged and still, and neither of us could think of something to say. Maybe, we really didn't need to say anything. She just turned, slowly and gracefully. Turned herself around to face me, those eyes of hers already illuminated and searching mine. Like two dark shadows peering out at me from her tanned face, a pair of violet crystals glistening at me in the harsh lights that lit up the hall. "We need to talk", she told me, not a question. " I need to as much as I know you do."

"I have nothing to say", I told her, finally able to tear my eyes away from her gaze. I hid my hands within the pockets of my brown coat and played with the cards I had put away in them. I took a step closer to her.

"Remy, cut the shit", she snapped at me. Why the hell was everybody so pissed at me today?

I ignored her and kept walking. The black boots I wore made no sound on the tile floor as I made my way past her. My footfalls were light and silent, as I had been instructed as a youth. The Thief's Guild had trained me well, so well that this girl was no match for me. If I wanted to leave, there was nothing keeping me from doing so.  
She let her gaze fall to the floor as I was walking by her, and her lips suddenly clamped shut. Her chest was heaving a little and her usually void face could not hide the emotion that I saw there. Why did she pretend to care so much? This had nothing to do with her. This was between me, Rogue and the ice-prick who was trying to keep her from me.  
Rielle's hand reached out and grabbed my arm with surprising speed and agility. The nimble fingers gripped his forearm steadily and still, though I could feel her shaking slightly. I looked at her hand for a moment. Her fingers were long and thin, weak, pathetic. I gazed in wonder at them, and the knuckles and the bones beneath the skin. How easily I could grip her hand within my own and crush those delicate digits. I could simply reach out and touch her, send through her the kinetic energy my body produced. I doubted even Rielle could handle the charge I could give her. Didn't this girl know what I could do? Didn't she care?  
Her fingers stayed, grasping the leather of my sleeves. I dared to look at her once more. Her face was serious, but, she still seemed ambivalent. There was a question in her eyes, a question that I knew she needed to ask me. I didn't have time for this.

"Rielle, chère, let Remy go", I said quietly, my voice calm and clear of the anger I felt bubbling in my blood.

She didn't speak yet, she simply shook her head at me, her long locks tumbling over her shoulders. Her grip on my arm only grew tighter, more desperate.

"Remy", she whispered, meeting my eyes. "Please, just for a moment...I just, I need to talk to someone..."

I could only stare at her, the shock clearly plastered across my visage. I hadn't known this girl for very long, hell, I had only arrived less than two weeks ago. And training had only started a few days ago, giving both Rielle and I sufficient time to settle into our new surroundings. But never had I seen her like this.  
On the first night I had met her, she had shot me down. Called me on my vanity and saw through my bluff, she had refused to let me intimidate her. How had she done so? By what I could see, or more by what I could not, Rielle hid every emotion away, living stoically. It almost seemed second nature to this girl to keep whatever she felt locked away within her. Then why, why was she allowing me to hear the tremble in her voice? Why had she permitted that look of fear come into her eyes?

"Rielle, I'm sorry", I said, gently removing her fingers from my arm. "If ya need ta talk ta quelqun, den dere be more suitable people here. Jean will listen, I'm sure..."

"Oh, shut-up then", Rielle sighed, quickly wiping her hand across her eyes. " I don't want them to pity me any more than they already do. I just thought maybe we could help each other out. But obviously, talking about what is so obviously tearing you up inside doesn't meet with your laws of masculinity, does it?"

My mouth opened and closed, but no audible sound could be heard.

"Then don't", she continued, "Don't tell me what the fuck is bothering you, but maybe... I don't know, you were a gentleman a little while ago. Maybe you could keep pretending for a little while longer?"

Speak, goddamit, speak!

"Thank-you Remy", she whispered to me as she released me from her hold and I followed her back into our little training room.

She flicked on the lights as she walked in and waited for me, pacing a little before the bench. She looked trapped all of a sudden, like some beautiful animal trammelled in a cage. Wait, when did I get so poetic? When did I think her beautiful?

"Now that we're here, I can't think of what to say", Rielle laughed uncomfortably.

God I loved her voice. It was just such a jumble of so many languages, such a mix of chimes and colours. I could make out the french in her voice, that one was easy. But the way she pronounced some letters, like her o's and r's, was that Spanish that gave it such a exotic tilt? I was floored, and I truly loved to listen to it. But maybe, considering the circumstances, I should refrain from mentioning that to her.

"Then sit down", I instructed her, "And talk to me."

She smiled uncertainly at me, almost in apology, and obeyed me. She clasped her trembling hands in her lap as she took in a deep breath. She looked down at her entwined hands, and began to speak.

**Gabrielle's Story**

I'm eighteen, and I've been on my own for six years. Well, I suppose on my own isn't the best way to describe the way I've been living. It was actually rare that I was ever alone. I've been involved and living with quite a cast of colourful characters, some good, some not so good. Most of whom I want to forget The fact is that I haven't seen my real family since the summer that I turned twelve. I don't know if they even realize that I'm still alive. I don't know if they even care, but I do not that this is the way it should stay, the way it has to stay. My relatives represent a chapter of my life that I have long since finished. But I suppose if I'm gonna say it, I better say it all. And as dramatic as you may think it sounds, my family represent the end of my beginning, the beginning of this, wherever it is I am now.  
My parents were rich. Wealth was something they took for granted, something they were in no danger of losing. I'm not too sure of the origins of this money or how they managed to make it grow like they did. Swiss bank-accounts and money hidden away in the Cayman Islands. Vaults hidden behind original Monets and stashed away behind a replica of Michelangelo's La pieta. But this really does not matter, not in any way. I just tell you know that we were far from hard on our luck. My father had inherited a generous sum from his own father, and my mother came from a wealthy family herself. My mother explained to me once that money only attracted more money, and the simple fact that she controlled to some extent my father's check-book kept her happy when her bed grew cold since my father was rarely home.  
I suppose now I should briefly explain about my parents. Allejandro and Josephine, Mr and Mrs Javier.

* * *

_"That's your last name chère", Remy asked me, a small smiled playing upon his lips._

_"It is", I told him, a little frightened that I had already revealed so much._

_"Rielle Javier', he murmured, the Cajun accent giving my Spanish name a new sound. " Alright, I can like dat."_

_I smiled at him a little and shook my head._

_"Well I'm so relieved", I told him sarcastically, "But if you don't mind, I need to keep going. It'll be so much easier if you not interrupt me, please."_

_Remy crossed his arms and settled himself more comfortably next to me on the bench._

* * *

As I said, Mr and Mrs Javier. My father was a Spanish/Dutchman, a stranger combination I know. My mother, on the other hand, came from a french father and an Italian mother. What can I say? My grandparents were very international.  
Well, my parents had two children, two little girls that they spoiled and showered with presents. I suppose it's easier to love us with gifts than with hugs and kisses. But don't get me wrong, my mother often petted and primped my sister and I when the urge so took her. But more often then not, we were looked after by nannies and governesses that my parents hired for us.  
Don't look at me like that. Don't give me that poor-little-rich-girl look, because you don't know me. Alright, I came from a rich family and I had everything a little girl could wish for. I'm not going to lie and say the only thing I was missing was my parents' love. This isn't some sentimental story about the lost girl who only wanted her parents affection. Of course I loved my parents, but to be perfectly frank I couldn't care less about the fact that I was penciled into their hectic schedules. I had Amelia, my older sister.  
She was so gorgeous and smart and, well, perfect. She was musically inclined and could write poetry to make you cry. I admired her so much, and in my young mind I made of her a substitute mother, since it was she that comforted me and kept me safe from the monsters under my bed.  
She was five years older than me, only a child herself but robbed of a real childhood. She gave up her own to ensure that I lived mine happily. I love my sister, that is one thing that I want to make perfectly clear.  
She always had a way of making me forget my parents, of overshadowing their pitiful attempts at love with genuine affection and heartfelt feelings. What did I care for the dolls that they had imported from across the continent, when my sister offered me things she had made herself, or chosen and personalised for me! Like the gift she gave me for my twelfth birthday, my locket.

* * *

_"Is dat de one you wear all de time", Remy asked me, a little interest sparking his voice._

_I held it out in the light, the silver gleaming in my hand._

_"It is", I whispered, "And I told you to stop interrupting."_

* * *

As I have mentioned, it was my birthday, and in my household, any celebration was not to be taken lightly. Huge parties where women wore beautiful evening gowns and men wore tails are still fresh in my mind. I can recollect the countless events for charity or society that my mother organized, the numberless times one of our mansions was filled with dancing couples and greedy hearts. But I didn't want this.  
Somehow my sister Amelia made them see that I didn't want this. I wanted something calm,slow and private with my family. Well, my mother just couldn't understand! She did not comprehend how any daughter of hers could play the wall-flower and skip out on an occasion to throw one of our family's trademark events. God bless Amelia who could talk to them when I could not find the words myself.  
My father who was always more reserved than my mother sided with me. He too had grown a little weary of my mother's exuberance. So he arranged for our family and my uncle Santiago's family to stay at a summer villa on the french seaside. I loved spending time with my cousins,although my cousin Karlos was nearing his twentieth year and couldn't be bothered with a child like me. And his sister Maria was my sister's age, and she much preferred Amelia to me. I didn't care. We were going to the seaside and I wouldn't have to wear a girdle!  
They say everything in France is a little more beautiful, and that summer I agreed to no contest. Even the water seemed a little more blue, a little more crystalline than the lakes by our home in Spain. Even the sand, every little grain of white sand seemed softer between our bare toes. I will always remember that summer, for more reasons than one.  
It had gone by without important incident. The sun had shone and we had explored the french countryside extensively. We grew sad that our wonderful vacation would ever come to an end.  
But everything, even such good things, must eventually come to an end. One starry night,as I was walking through the cozy villa, I overheard my parents yelling through their bedroom door. I would have kept walking. It was no surprise to hear them screaming so, Amelia and I were used to it. Josephine and Allejandro yelled at each other all the time. What surprised me was the fact that I could hear Amelia's voice yelling just as angrily back at them.  
I remember. I stopped short and froze for a moment before stepping closer to the door. My memories of that night are a little unclear. All I can recall from that particular moment is how the woven door felt under my fingers as Amelia yelled about not being paraded off as some prize to be won. All I have are my twelve-year-old understandings, ones that told me that my parents were trying to marry her off. Her, Amelia, they were trying to send her away from me. I can see a glimpse of pavement at my hands as I fell. Amelia had rushed from the room in such a state that when she opened the door, I was thrown back unto the stone floors. I remember vaguely the sound of my parents voices as they yelled at her to come back, and I remember how it hurt my barefeet to run after my sister. I followed her faithfully, like a puppy. Like a child will follow the only mother it knows. I followed her into the moonlight, and I would give anything today to say that I stopped and turned away.  
I was dazzled by her bravery as she ran, laughing and shrieking in the night air. She tore at her short black hair as she ran forward, away from the house and towards the dark water. I followed her as quickly as she could, my feet finding her prints in the cold sand. I called out to her, told her to wait, but she just kept laughing, beckoning me closer.  
I watched in amazement as she dove under the water in her nightclothes. As she suddenly broke the surface and stood there, spitting the water out, she resembled a ghost, a spectre, and she frightened me so that I hesitated, I stopped running after her. She had ruined her bed-clothes! The white of the cloth was stained and stuck to her lean body, the lace around the edges tearing and beginning to fray. She had ruined her bed-clothes! How simply delicious! How mother would scold!  
I heard her laugh again, her clean, pure laugh and I was no longer afraid. Finding my own laugh and shriek, I followed her into the sea. The water was so cold, I can remember that, and it made me shiver. Amelia didn't look at me. She turned away from me and the shore, and faced the moon. She threw her arms over her head and screamed again, flapping her arms like some kind of giant, aquatic bird. The moonlight gleamed silver and made my sister glow. I stood, entranced and raptured by this wonderful creature that loved me.  
I joined her by her side, my own arms raised and beckoning the moon. Come closer! And closer! We are spirits here, goddesses, you can not touch us! The water makes us clean! I laughed with her, my chiming laugh ringing with the bell that was hers. My hands were ever raised, and my hair hung in soaked tendrils down my back. Moon! Water! Stars! We are here, take us with you!  
My laughs drowned out the ominous sound of humming and my sister failed to notice my glowing fingertips. I, however, could not miss the sudden, strange feeling that had taken over my body. I doubled over, cramped suddenly, and instantly I felt so very, very dry. My joints were on fire and my limbs were shaking. My cried turned to those of pain.  
My sister, my nymph and my banshee, turned, distracted. She looked at me for a moment, before her screams were suddenly quieted. I don't know how I must have looked to her, my little body glowing with light and my hair and upper-torso completely dry, as if water could not touch me.  
The sound of the waves were not loud enough to drown out the hum, which was growing louder and louder. I felt the first charge, and I screamed.  
My sister grabbed me, gripped my shoulders and pulled me into her chest. I continued to scream as the electricity ripped through my body and I clenched myself closer to her. I was too afraid to realize what was happening, and what my sister was doing for me. She tried only to comfort me as this alien pain surged through my tiny frame.  
My head was thrown back and my mouth opened wider, my scream mingling with the jets of yellow light that suddenly escaped from my open mouth. The light came from my eyes, my ears, the tips of my finger and the ends of my hair. It was all so bright and so warm that I was not frightened for a moment, only in awe of the beautiful light I was creating.  
The light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. My body was suddenly still, and I shivered as I was once again soaked by the rising waves. I huddled closer to my sister, who suddenly grew heavier in my embrace. I let her go, and she fell into the mass.  
Her wondrous eyes were still open, still clear and still looking into mine. Her cropped hair fanned around her face, a silken mane, floating in the water. I touched her warm forehead, fingered the blisters on her cheeks. Felt how leathery her skin had become under my touch.  
I didn't scream. I couldn't. I had been screaming just a moment ago, when Amelia had been screaming too. I backed away quickly, stumbling and choking on the water as I fell. I got to my feet quickly as once again threw up my arms to the silver sphere that lit up the sky. The waves crashed against me and the saltwater made me choke, but I still stood. I looked up at the moon and called out one final time.  
Me too! Oh please, take me too!

* * *

_"She died", Remy said. He was not asking._

_"She died, in my arms", I repeated, my eyes dry of any tears. I had cried no tears over my sister's demise. I didn't deserve to. I had taken her life after all. Stolen it away among the seaweed and under a perfect moon._

_"Your parents...", Remy's voice was barely above a whisper._

_"I, I don't know what happened", I explained. "I just ran, ran away down the beach. I ran until my legs gave out and I collapsed on the sand. I couldn't go back, I couldn't face my parents, not after what I had done."_

_"What did you do?", Remy's voice betrayed his cool countenance._

_"I found an empty beach house a few kilometres down the strip. I broke in through a window, and I found what must have been a little girl's room. There were some clothes in there, I stole them and changed out of my soaking nightgown. The jeans were too big and I was almost drowning in the sweater, but they were warm and dry", my fingers picked at a loose thread on my shirt. "I didn't stay, I just kept running."_

* * *

I haven't seen my parents since. I've never even tried to search them out, I just don't think I could face them. I stole from them after all, I stole from them the thing they valued above everything else. I stole Amelia away. I had held her to me and taken her away, thrown her away into the sea. I couldn't even think of ever trying to find them, or letting them find out what had happened to me.  
So I wandered. I walked, rode, hitch-hiked and begged my way across Europe for the next three years. I slept in doorways and under trees. Whenever I managed to get a hold of some money, I spent my nights in the European hostels, which could almost be worse than staying outside. I learned many things over the course of that time, things that I girl like me should never have to learn. Please don't think I'm conceited when I say a girl like me. I'm not placing myself above everyone else, playing the martyr when there are countless children still in that position today. I'm just saying,  
nothing that I had grown to know and take for granted had prepared me for poverty and hardship.When I think back on it now, it's no wonder that the show had held such promise for me.  
It was Mariselle that I met first. I encountered the fiery red-head on the bustling streets of Paris, during the spring of my fifteenth year, dancing with some other girls while tourists and on-lookers cheered and tossed coins into an open guitar case. I was enthralled.  
I watched the three girls dancing and laughing together as the sound of raining coins was heard above the guitar music. I envied them so much at that moment, I was so spiteful it frightened me! I wanted what they had, some kind of income and the happiness that seemed to overcome them.  
I wanted it, and I would have it. Damn my mother's greedy nature.  
I waited for a few more hours until I saw the guitarist pack up his instrument and signal to the girls. They stopped their dance and put on long coats over their summery dresses, long, colourful tunics that sported no sleeves or straps and fell below their knees. The smiles seemed to fade with the crowd, but Mariselle's quickly returned when she saw me coming closer. I didn't have to explain, to any of them. They didn't need to know my story, nor even my name. They only knew that I was like them, and that they would welcome me among them.  
The show's name was painted jovially on walls and posters all over Paris. Le Théâtre des Martyrs, a fitting name, or so I thought. A collection of rogues, vagabonds and runaways that came together as dancers and acrobats, preforming shows for the slums of France. They taught me to dance like them, painted my face and starved my spirit. They taught me how to live without love and without the need to depend on others. We were cruel, vindictive and cold to each other. I loved it.  
I was still young and naive, and the show became my home. I stayed with them for three years. For three years, 36 months I moved with them, danced for them and starved with them. We became our own little family, but of course, like any large collection, smaller, more intimate families began to appear.  
When I first met him, Zephyr was eighteen, an acrobat and the most intriguing person I had ever met. He was blonde, blue eyed and the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. The first time I met him, the girls had brought me before him. Standing there before his scrutinizing eyes, I had tried to look as cool as I could as he undressed me with his eyes, with Mariselle hanging off his shoulders. Never before had I felt like that, like I could be pretty, that I could be beautiful in the eyes of someone other than my sister. And so I joined them, I gave my blood to the show. For my sacrifice I received everything in return. Friends, food, love and even a new name, my stage name, Riella Delaluna. Rielle of the moon. I don't know, it still strikes me as fitting.  
It didn't take long until Zephyr forgot his current mistress and began to take an interest in me. I couldn't understand and could in no way prepare myself for him. No one warned me that Zephyr went through girls like our audiences went through programmes. All I knew was that Zephyr loved me, or so he said, and that I had grown to love him too. I loved his beauty, his charm, his touches and his kiss. I loved him so completely that I didn't realize that my love was unrequited. He had never loved me, just the idea of me.  
Zephyr took good care of me, and I was once again showered with gifts and affection. I blossomed under his care, and I grew to trust him completely, even when it came to selling myself to our customers.

* * *

_" You mean you, you were a...?" For once Remy didn't seem to know what to say._

_I shook my head. "I never got the chance. Sure I had danced for men on countless occasions, but Zephyr had mostly kept me for himself. It wasn't until my third year with the show that things changed."_

_"He found a new fille", Remy offered knowingly._

_Once more I nodded my head._

* * *

Other girls worked as prostitutes for the show, I know Mariselle did. She and I grew so close over the course of the next few years, it was almost like having a sister again. She was my age exactly, younger by only a few months. However, she had been with the others since she was only eleven years of age. And she had been working as a whore for Zephyr for two years before I arrived. She explained to me how she too loved Zephyr, and he had loved her back, for a while. He just wasn't about to get tied down to one girl. It was understandable after all, she explained to me,  
it was the least we owed him since he had saved us. What little it meant to give him ourselves, our bodies.  
We grew only the more closer when Katia appeared one cold fall morning, the morning that Zephyr took one look at the Russian beauty and forgot me. I was cast back and forgotten, placed on a shelf with Mariselle and the other girls, cast my lot and expected to play the role. Perhaps I was still a selfish child, perhaps I was just naive and foolish, but I did not understand how Zephyr could have professed his love for me, only to replace me with a fresher face. He had told me her loved me, loved me and only me. When words like those are pronounced to any lost child, they are sacred. They are blood and they are flesh and they are life. Zephyr was my altar, my god. I was the ever ready sacrifice, prepared to give it all for him. _This is My Body, this is My Blood.  
_I hesitated for an instant when Mariselle informed me of my first ever "customer" outside of the show. I was not really surprised, but I felt a little insulted that my former glory as a dancer was so quickly forgotten. Men had flocked to see me. They had herded to the tents to see me prance and twirl in my sheer costumes, and they had come to whistle, howl and try and touch me as I played just beyond their grasps. Had those years meant nothing?  
But when it came the time for me to meet with the man who had bought me for the night, all I could think of was Zephyr. Zephyr who still held my heart, Zephyr, who had taught me how to love. I find it ironic that he loved to take from girls their innocence before casting them to the wolves. I had secretly wondered if he kept a tally of the virgins he took to his bed, and I had hoped his tally would end with me.  
Zephyr was the only man I had ever known that way, so when I met with the fish-smelling man in the dark alley that night, I was afraid. I was terrified of being unfaithful to Zephyr and ruining the purity that his love had given me. How blind I was.  
The man tried to take me quickly, roughly. Zephyr never used force, he didn't have to. But as the fish-man's rank breath hit my face as he suckled my face, I panicked. I kicked and screamed and fought to get away from him. It was then that my dormant power re-surfaced. He saw the light and he knew me for what I was, a mutant. Mariselle had been one too, she had explained it all to me. That some of us were cursed for the sins of our former lives, this she told me. So that was why we had these powers, as punishment. Mariselle, you see, was terrified of her power but used it well. She was a weak telekinetic. So I knew what he meant when the man called me a mutant in his fear. I also knew how dangerous he now was. He could have me killed! The slums of Paris did not take kindly to those who posed a threat. Zephyr knew that most of his troupe members were mutants, and he had instructed us to lay low, keep hidden, shut-up. I ran from the man as the sun began to rise. I ran away from the dirty streets and out of the city. Luckily, the show had put on a performance near the country a few nights before, so I did not have far to run. It was safer, I knew, to get away from everyone else, and take care of my problem where the troupe would not be endangered. How was I to know that he would assemble a gang of friends to chase me down the country lanes? That they would be armed? That they would shoot their terrible, metal bullets at me in their rage. I, who had done nothing but love the man who did not love me. I had done nothing but fufill the sacrifice. I was going to die. But what did death matter? I only wished that I had been sufficiently good to not be cursed in the next life, as Mariselle had told me.  
There, running in the cold and fog is where the professor and the others found me. That is where they saved my life, and closed another chapter of my life forever. That is where Rielle Delalune died forever, only to be reborn under new circumstances. A mutant again, but no longer the same person. A mutant again, forever.

* * *

_"Donc, Rielle isn't your real name?", Remy asked me, politely bewildered._

_"Non", I replied honestly._

_"Will you..."_

_"Non, Remy", I interrupted. "Perhaps one day, but for now the only name I can give you is Rielle."_

_Remy smiled his understanding as he looked on at me in wonderment. Had I made a mistake in telling a perfect stranger my life's story? Maybe the fact that I did not know him only made it all the more easy to pour out my heart. I only hoped that maybe, he would follow my example._

_"Remy don't think it's fair", he said suddenly, breaking the silence that had descended on us._

_"What isn't?", I asked him._

_"That you be de one who has to talk, alone", he answered casually. "Remy think he could talk to ya some, if de p'tite willing ta listen."_

_I turned on the bench to face him as Remy began to speak._

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok. Well. IT WAS TOO LONG! I promised I wouldn't do this, but it looks as if I'm going to have to cut this into three pieces. No more than three, I swear. Well, I hope that this clears up some questions you may have had about Gabrielle, but I'd be glad to respond to any you may still have. I hope she didn't come off too Mary-Sueish, it was never my intent. Next chapter, the real story of what happened between Rogue and Remy. Shout-outs to all of you who have reviewed, hugs to Silverbells for the advice and to Chaotic Jinx for her support and for being my OFFICIAL (lol) cheerleader. Thank-you all! 

Until next time, _The Vampire Pandora_

**P.P.P.S** Longest chapter yet! Woot woot!


	12. Of Confrontations and Confessions, Part ...

**Author's note:** Well, this is the last part of the chapter, I promise! I know it might have been a little long to read Gabrielle's story the way I wrote it, but I didn't want a million chapters dedicated only to that. So it's over, only one more to go. Alright, so when it comes to Remy's history, I stayed as close as I could to what Marvel Comics created, but I had to try and figure legitimate stories to fill in some holes. I also decided not to mention the whole Morlock thing, so please forgive me. I hope you all like the chapter! 

_The Vampire Pandora_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 pt.3 Of Confrontations and Confessions**_

**Gabrielle**

_FLASHBACK_

_ Remy smiled his understanding as he looked on at me in wonderment. Had I made a mistake in telling a perfect stranger my life's story? Maybe the fact that I did not know him only made it all the more easy to pour out my heart. I only hoped that maybe, he would follow my example._

_"Remy don't think it's fair", he said suddenly, breaking the silence that had descended on us._

_"What isn't?", I asked him._

_"That you be de one who has to talk, alone", he answered casually. "Remy think he could talk to ya some, if de p'tite willing ta listen."_

_I turned on the bench to face him as Remy began to speak._

* * *

"I don't really do dis often, chère", Remy confessed, a smile lighting up his face.

I nodded my head in understanding. Who better than I understood how difficult it was to pour out your life's story? Especially to someone you had none less than a month! But who knew more than I how, releasing, it felt to finally confess to another human beings whatever it was that had been haunting you. The only other person that had ever heard of Amelia and my family was Zephyr, and he had tainted them somehow. Her memory, my thoughts of my sister seemed dirtied by the fact that I had shared her with someone else. I felt like he had stolen her from me in some way.

But it was different with this one. This one, this suave boy who thought he was God's gift to women. When I had spoken of my sister, when I had uttered her name aloud for the first time in weeks... It didn't feel as though he were stealing her, tainting her. It simply felt like I was getting her back for a brief, blessed moment. How could I explain what Remy had done for me? It was dangerous, and I known this completely. As soon as someone knows you, the have you. Unless you have the chance to begin a life somewhere else, you are chained and kept to their expectations of you. I found that exhausting and worse than death. It just hurt to much, it was too risky to let someone in so close that they mattered to you. The only way to live was looking out for yourself. Unselfish love is a lie, a fairytale. It is the one thought and lesson from Zephyr that I would always keep with me.

"Remy feels foolish doin' dis chère", he told me sheepishly.

I laughed at little at his insecurity, but not at him. I could never laugh at him now. In fact, I wasn't sure exactly how to treat him now. Maybe I'm making too big of a deal here, maybe not big enough. All that I know, is that all I can do for him now is to be patient, a little nosy, and open to what he was going to tell me. If I'm so calm, what's this fear in the pit of my stomach?

_**Remy's Story**_

There really isn't much to say, or to re-phrase, much that I can. This isn't meant to be insulting, or any indication that I don't trust you. It's just that there are some, incidents, which occurred that I should keep to myself, if only to keep you alive. Now wait, I never accused you of over-reacting and I would appreciate the same courtesy. I know you must think I'm some kind of empty-headed child with only one thing on his mind, and in some respects I suppose you're right. There usually is one thing that lays pretty heavily on my mind.

But at the risk of being hit, I shall move on from what is obviously a touchy subject for you. I'm sorry that I'm not quite as fluent as you would like me to be, but I've never done this before. Again, at the risk of being hit, this strikes me as a more girly thing to be doing.

However, it is only fair. I don't really know why you chose to open yourself and your life to me, but I can assure you, it stays with me. The same, of course, applies here. What I will tell you stays locked within that pretty little head of yours. My childhood. Well, what can I say? No glittering parties for Remy, no comfy little summer cottages on the seashore. But Remy thinks that what I had, at least eventually, is even better. You might have had a sister who loved you, I had the Guild.

I wasn't born into it. I'm not truly, if you put blood above all else, the son of Jean-Luc LeBeau. My parents, from what I can remember, were rather poor. We lived in the slums of New Orleans, dust and filth on the beauty of my native city. I don't really recall anything of importance about my father, only that he was never there. Not like yours, busy with charities and jetting the world, he just wasn't there. It was me and my mother. And that was all right.

My first and best memory of her is her hair. Long and golden, it made me think of taffy when it shone in the sunlight. I remember how she used to wear it down and loose because I so begged her to. It used to swing as she walked, she was like a princess in one of her bed-time stories. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, no offense p'tite. She died when Remy was seven.

She was just dead one morning. We shared a bed you see, an old mattress that my father must have stolen before he abandoned us. It consisted of one of the very few pieces of furniture that was cluttered within our little garret. We really didn't need much since we weren't used to having anything more. Truly, I never wished for electric toys or fancy things when I was with her. We would find our own games, even playing with the trash on the street.

And as I have already mentioned, dead, cold and still when I awoke next to her one morning. I didn't have that innocence that usually one associates with a child. I'd seen bodies before. God, men had been murdered before my eyes before, brutally killed in the alleys next to our building and thrown into dumpsters. We grew up learning to be excited at the prospect of a body in the trash. There were some who still had a little money on them. I was never really guiltless I suppose. So I wasn't at all confused when I saw how my mother lay still, her eyes unblinking and her chest still. I knew she was dead, and I knew what it was to be sad. But mostly, I was already afraid for myself. What would I do now that I no longer had my mother's protection? The only thing that I could think to do. Cover the body with a sheet and live in the garret until the landlord eventually kicked me out. I think I stayed there for two weeks.

So that's when Jean-Luc found me, cold and starving, picking pockets and stealing food from the trash. He never did explain to me what he was doing in that part of town on that day, but I can assure you that it probably wasn't some charitable event. Actually, my foster-father resembles your own father in a few ways. Jean-Luc was respected, powerful, and rich. Very rich. However, he didn't make his fortune playing the stocks at Wall Street. He had his own kind of enterprise. He was a crime lord, and not just any. He was the leader of what is known in my part of the world as the Thieves Guild.  
What is the guild you ask? For your own safety I will not answer that, and it does not truly matter. It simply needs to be said that they were the best of the best, they were criminals and they were my family. They raised me for reasons I will never understand, and they will always have my loyalty, even though I can never return to them.

* * *

_" The Thieves Guild?", Rielle asked me incredulously, her eyes sceptical._

_"You don't believe Remy, chère?", I asked her, smiling._

_She played with the ends of her hair, and I felt a surge of amusement that I had surprised her so. What had she been expecting? She had confessed to me that she had all but murdered her sister. Did she think I was going to pale in comparison? The shock on her face was delicious, especially the way she tried to hide it from me. The mental shields, or lack there of, that this girl possessed was appalling. I could all but read her mind, my empathic power picking up her every feeling and tremor. I could help her with that._

_"It's not that I don't believe you Remy", she said finally. "It's just... I don't know. I didn't think there was so much you had inside you."_

_"Den keep listenin'. Remy be far from finished."_

_I took a breath, pausing to collect my thoughts, before launching into my story once more.

* * *

_

The time I spent with the Guild has given me some of the best memories that I have. They were my family, Rielle, my life. They trained me up and taught me the noble art of theft. Don't hide your smile behind your hand, I know you laugh. You may think that thieves are but greedy, evil and too stupid to live honestly, and you're right on one account. We are greedy. And honestly, what is "evil". No, don't speak. Think about it, really. Does an evil man take in a homeless child? Feed and clothe him and ask for nothing in return? Wouldn't it be more evil for a parent to abuse a child? Even then, evil comes in many degrees. Truly I tell you know that there is no genuine good. We are all evil, selfish and self-centered. Believe me I know! I've seen it! I've seen men killed and women beaten and raped for no apparent reason. But there always is one you know.

People just like hurting other people. Even Jean-Luc, he wasn't a saint. But he was the only father I have ever known, and I owe everything to that man. I have always felt so, Rielle. Ever since he saved my life when I was a small child, I had been waiting anxiously for a chance to repay them, to repay him. So when it was arranged that I marry Bella Donna Bordreaux I didn't hesitate. I agreed to it, if only to please my adopted family. You see Bella was the grand daughter of the leader of the Assassins Guild. You laugh again but I don't see why. You told me you wanted to hear my story so I'm telling it. This isn't fabrication chère, and convincing yourself otherwise could be hazardous to your health. The two Guilds, the Thieves and the Assassins had been at war with each other for years, decades. I was never told how it began. Honestly, I do not think anyone truly remembered why. And by arranging a marriage between Bella and I, we were contracting peace between the families. No more death, no more blood shed. It could all stop. Who was I to stand in the way of that? I was, I believe, 18 years old. There was only one problem; Bella Donna's bother, Julien.

Well, he was opposed to the marriage from the beginning. He was completely against the reuniting against the two families, it would taint his family's honour, he said. He was a stupid man, which can often be dangerous Rielle, remember that. But anyway, he confronted me on the night before I was to be wed to his sister. Like in your own tale, it was at that most critical moment that my own powers decided to manifest.  
So as I have said, the bastard confronted me and I injured him. I had no idea what was happening to me or how to control the power my body was producing. Julien was seriously injured, the Assassins would want me dead and the war would be once more full-fledged and deadly. So I did the only thing that I could think of to do. I thought the only way to save my family and my Guild was to leave them all, permanently. And that's exactly what I did.

"That's when you came here, right?", Rielle asked me, any signs of a smile erased from her face.

"That's when I came here, oui. Remy never did understand why Xavier take him in, but he did", I said, my eyes traveling over the room. It was too hard to talk with her looking directly at me. She intimidated me, but hell would freeze over before I dared admit that.

"Yeah, he has a habit of taking in strays, doesn't he?", Rielle's question brought a smile to my lips.

"It seems so p'tite", I said. " And it was de second time dat Remy be taken in like dat."

"So..." Rielle seemed uncertain how to phrase her thoughts. It made me nervous. "Is that when you first met Rogue."

I swallowed a breath and looked at her. God, she just went in for the kill didn't she? I nodded, answering her question.

"Dat's when I met Rogue".

The Institute was all I had never known. Of course I had known luxury and comfort, Jean-Luc's mansion had been a palace. I just wasn't prepared for the sudden appearance of rules that came with living here. I was no stranger to regulations and laws, but they had never before included a ban on smoking in the house, no alcohol in front of the students, no brining girls back. God, I was not prepared to live in a home full of kids! Charles made it very clear that as long as I was staying here with kids running underfoot that I'd have to act responsibly, you know? Be a kind of role model these kids could look up to. What was I supposed to think? I had never had to behave on the account of a child before, not that I ever really misbehaved... Alright, now you can laugh. But seriously, I had no idea which way to turn. That's why I hit it off with Rogue right away, she understood where I was coming from.

Sure she didn't come from my kind of background but she knew what hard times were. Most of these kids had faced disgusted parents or confrontations with old friends, you know, problems thanks to their mutations but nothing that would seriously scar them. I don't know if you know Rogue's story, but she definitely had it harder. You know that she can't touch, but do you know that she put her old boyfriend in the hospital for kissin' him? I didn't think so.

Well, she was from the South too so we found excuses to hang out together. We really did have a lot in common, but we were very different at the same time. We fought like crazy. Serious, hateful fights where I would get pissed and walk away, leaving her crying. We were just so passionate, and making up was always worth the fighting. We really loved each other, well, I know I did. I don't really understand why she one day decided she couldn't love me back. But that's it, isn't it? That was the whole point behind your little charade to get me to talk. You want to know what the hell's going on between the two of us. Well, I can't say that your dense, but I suppose it would be hard to miss the obvious friction between us. I probably shouldn't have come back, especially since she asked me to leave in the first place.

You didn't know that, did you? You probably thought you had me pegged right? Remy the playboy, the womanizer, who charms his way into a bed and leaved its occupants in his wake. We're not all like that guy that hurt you Rielle, not all men can be that cold. I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because she told me to.  
You see, before I came to the Institute for the first time, Rogue was with Bobby. They'd been together for a little while, actually, so when Rogue and I were getting along so well, it caused some, ah, problems with the others. It didn't help when Rogue left Bobby for me, I can tell you that. But I honestly didn't care. I had Rogue, a home and a new life. I had love.

As I've mentioned, we had a kind of rocky relationship, but we always ended up on top. Rogue can't touch, you know that, but that never stopped us from getting close. You'd be amazed at the many uses a handkerchief and a sheet can have... But I can see you're a little uncomfortable, right? Don't lie, I can see you blushing. Let's just say keeping our hands off each other was definitely one of our bigger dilemmas.  
I don't really know when she got upset, but I have an idea. It was late one night, and we had been watching a movie alone in the main rec-room. Well, we weren't really watching the movie, if you catch my drift. We were getting a little heavy I suppose, and I must have jostled it somehow because the cloth between our pressed faces fell away. I stopped for a breath and it must have fallen. I didn't even notice. I think she tried to stop me, but I didn't want to. I didn't register what could happen. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss her. So I did.

It didn't take long for her powers to kick in. I felt it pulling at my skin, draining me, I could also feel Rogue trying despertly to push me away. But I wouldn't let her. I don't really know why I didn't stop. Maybe I was just tired of not being able to touch her and I was willing to risk whatever to be able to kiss her like I wanted to. The last thing I remember is hearing her cry softly before I passed out.

I guess I was out for a few hours and they sent me to the med lab. I was fine, just a few cuts on my skin from Rogue's power pulling at me. I was just fine ,but Rogue was scared. Really scared. She blamed herself for what happened. She told me that she wouldn't hurt me anymore, that she loved me too much. I had no idea what she was talking about. I'd never been left before. She just stood there in my room, her tears flowing down her pale face as she asked me to leave. To leave the Institute and leave her. She claimed that she wouldn't allow herself to hurt me anymore. So naturally I was pissed, more so than I'd ever been. I did the only thing I could think of. I did as she asked, and I left.

* * *

_"She still loves you then", Rielle whispered to me after a moment._

_"She doesn't know who she loves", I" explained finally realizing it for myself. It was true, she loved me in her own way , but she loved Bobby too. Loved Bobby more. I was just some distraction that had blown her world apart. She had been happy before me, she just couldn't remember that now._

_"Remy, she's in love with you", Rielle pressed, "It's so obvious. That's why she gets so upset when she sees you, why Bobby's so threatened. He know it too."_

_"Remy loves her too", I said, shuffling the cards in my hands. " At least, it feels like love."_

_Rielle looked at me for a moment, I could feel her eyes on me. Wonderful, now I would have to hold hands with her and cry about my feelings. Not something I was interested in doing. So when she suddenly took the cards out of my hands, I looked at her in surprise. Her violet eyes weren't full of pity, but understanding. She took my hands in her own, her fingers trembling a little as she held on to me. Her skin felt cold and her hand felt so frail. How could such gentle hands control such a brutal power?_

_" I felt like I loved him too Remy", she whispered so softly to me that I had to lean in to hear better. "But that's just it, I didn't know what that kind of love is. So when there was someone who helped me, someone so beautiful that I felt privileged to be with him, I felt like I had to love him. Not an obligation, but as if this was the kind of person who deserved my love. He had helped me and told me he loved me. What else did I need?"_

_I stroked her fingers with my thumb slowly, contemplating her words. They made sense of course. It just made me mad that she could find reason in something that was abstract, that couldn't be solved. But maybe that was my problem. Maybe I had been trying all along to prove how I loved Rogue, because I wasn't sure of it myself. Of course I would be with her again, of course I wanted her that way again, but maybe that wasn't enough. Maybe there really was more to it than that. _

_"Remy?", her smooth voice whispered to me. "Remy...?"_

_I looked at her, really looked. How could I have missed it? That emotion in her eyes that betrayed everything. She was just like me. She had loved without loving, trying to explain something she had never understood herself. And she was just there, right in front of me. How had I missed her there before? She'd been there forever. She was suddenly ageless to me, and suddenly, what had happened didn't matter. It didn't matter that on some level I wanted Rogue and that on some level she still needed the boy who had used her._

_"Remy?"_

_Maybe we really could help each other after all. Maybe, we would be the ones to find each other, something we had been unable to do alone._

_"Remy, I..."_

_My lips on hers cut off her words, and my fingers let go of her hand and came up slowly to brush her hair behind her ears. She tasted like honey, her lips smooth as velvet and as deep as her eyes. I needed to breathe._

_" I think I've figured out how we can help one another", I told her, my lips centimeters from her own. But I couldn't finish, for it was impossible to speak as she pressed herself to me, kissing me gently. My hands were suddenly tangled in her hair as she held me to her. We broke apart, a identical smile lit upon our faces. Yes, how true it was that I could help her, teach her. But how real it was that she was going to teach me too._

* * *

Author's note: Hee hee, here we go! Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! 


	13. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Well, I just read my new reviews, and I was so glad to learn that you all seemed to really like it. Now that all that long and tedious introduction stuff is over and done with, I can move ahead in the story. I'm going to make a serious effort to bring the other characters into the following chapters. Thank-you again for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! 

_The Vampire Pandora_

**P.S.** And to Chaotic Jinx who mentioned she found resemblance between my writing style and Anne Rice's, wow. (Falls into pathetic puddle on the floor, giggling in delirium). Wow. You made me smile all day! (Just to clear it up, I don't want anyone to think that I'm trying to copy her, but I do greatly admire her work.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Something had changed. Something within the mansion was most certainly different, and Ororo Munroe knew she didn't require physic ability to able to notice it. She had not yet been able to pinpoint the exact reason as to why Rielle was no longer so closed into herself, or why the girl had been seen smiling, truly grinning, on more than a few occasions. Maybe she was finally getting comfortable in her new surroundings. Perhaps, Ororo dared to think, that she had found a family amongst them. Yes, something was most certainly different with the girl. The only problem being, Ororo had no idea what or why.  
She shook her head, clearing her mind of these troublesome thoughts, and swept her hair back from her eyes. She settled herself more comfortably into her chair and looked over to the professor who sat to her right. Charles was preoccupied with his students down below them and did not notice Ororo's gaze. Ororo sighed a little and followed suit. She leaned over the controls, and turned on the intercom.

"All right everyone. Are you all prepared?", her voice rang out to those assembled on the Danger Room floor. "I'm starting Logan's simulation three. May the Goddess be with you, you'll all be needing the help."

With a smile she leaned back and punched in the code. Her eyes swept over the crowd assembled below her as the simulation came to life. She watched the training begin through the plate glass window that separated the control-room from the training floor. She was watching them all anxiously, especially the two newer recruits. Charles had been curious to see how Rielle could take care of herself during one of the team's practice session, and Ororo had shared his interest. Also, both wanted to see if Remy had lost any of the skills they had taught him.

"What do you think Ororo?", the professor asked casually. "Do you think they can handle it?"

Ororo paused a moment as she watched the pair of them. They stood nearly a metre apart, which confused her a little. Surely, surely there wasn't still hostility between them? Ororo had known form the beginning that there was some friction between the two, she had seen the less than warm first encounter between the two. But they had been training together for at least two weeks now. They must have gotten over their differences by now, right?  
Ororo smiled to herself. She knew first hand how taxing Logan's training simulations could be. Teamwork certainly made things easier, if it wasn't essential. The two of them would certainly encounter problems if they didn't learn to look out for the other. With a last smile at Charles, Ororo settled back, ready to watch.

"Watch out Rielle!", Scott yelled at her as he blew away a couple of flying disks that had been heading in her direction. The bright, red laser hit the plaster disks, blowing them apart. Rielle jumped back a little, scolding herself for not paying more attention.

"Thanks Cyclops", she called out. Scott nodded in her direction, and then ran off to help Jean.

Rielle took a deep breath and shook herself a little. She had to get into her game, she had to show the others that they hadn't made a mistake taking her in. She shot a quick look around her, making sure the coast was clear, before racing off after Scott, further into the simulation. She looked around, taking everything in before deciding which way to go. She could see that Scott had found Jean, they were fighting a group of strange, metal androids togther. They seemed fine though, Rielle didn't think they needed her aid.  
She jumped to the side quickly as a blue laser shot by her feet, and searched for the source. She could see it, a small machine hanging from the ceiling. Rielle concentrated, calling her powers together, and held out her hands. She felt the charges slowly build up under her skin, until she heard the hum of electricity and saw her hands begin to glow. She took a deep breath and struggled to keep the ball of electricity in her palms from getting any bigger. She brought up her hands, and shot the current towards the machine. The laser-gun fizzled for a moment before it exploded from within. Rielle grinned to herself, satisfied with her work.

"Jubs!" Rielle heard Kitty scream and turned around quickly.

Kitty and Jubilee had been fighting some kind of hologram. A computerized image of a man with short hair and a very long tongue. He was jumping around them, froglike, and kept just out of their reach. Rielle watched as he suddenly leapt forward at Jubilee, hitting her and knocking her to the ground. Kitty dove for the man, but he was too fast for her. Here, Rielle decided, she could be of some use. She ran closer to her friends, a new ball of electricity charging in her hands as she rushed forward. She brought her hands up once more, begging her power to cooperate. She prepared to launch the charge at the hologram, when she felt herself be pushed from behind.  
Rielle fell to the floor, rolling away and quickly getting up like she had been taught. Her eyes darted around, searching for her assailant. It didn't take long to spot him.  
A huge, hairy man was walking up to her, claws extended and a vicious smile painted upon his lips. His blonde hair was long and wild, and as he grinned at her, Rielle noticed the fang teeth within his mouth. He waved a little at her, before throwing back his head and letting loose a loud, guttural roar. He began to run at her, brandishing his arms before him.  
Rielle took a step back, and began to re-charge the ball she had lost when she fell. As strong as the temptation was, Rielle knew she had to let it build slowly, lest the charge take control. But it was taking too long, and the large man was getting closer and closer.  
She yelled as she brought up her hands before her, settling to send out the small ball she had managed to produce. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched a large, golden staff come down on the animal man's head. She saw as Gambit hit him from behind, knocking him over and off his feet. He fell to the floor, and was pelted by Remy's playing cards.  
Rielle watched as the cards exploded on contact, earning a fresh roar from the hologram, as it suddenly flickered and faded away. She gazed up at Gambit who was already looking at her in concern. She dared to take a step towards him, trying to steady her frightened heart that was beating out of control. They stopped a few feet from each other, not touching. Gambit's wild eyes were unusually soft as he looked down at her, and Rielle smiled her thanks. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but she knew, they both knew, that they had to refrain from doing so in public, at least for a little while.

"Are you all right chère?", he asked her, his voice betraying his calm face.

"I'm fine Gambit", she answered him casually, lest anyone hear. "Thanks."

Gambit looked at her for a moment, wondering if he should speak, but decided against it. He was surprised when Rielle suddenly darted forward, grabbing him by his brown coat and pulling him with her to the side. He looked down at her questioningly, and jumped when he saw a pair of metallic disks crash down where he had been standing.

"It seems like Remy needs ta thank you too p'tite", he said with a smile.

She was standing so close to him now, still holding the duster and pressed against his chest. Both of them knew they should walk away, casually, and yet neither one could move away. Rielle's heart was pumping ferociously, he could feel it beating against him. With shaky fingers he brushed the hair from her face, and cupped her face in his palm. Rielle sighed against his hand before backing away, turning her head away from his touch.

"Remy", she whispered, "We can't..."

Remy nodded his understanding to her and hurried by her, maybe a little more brusquely than he meant. Rielle watched him go, angry at herself and yet knowing she had done the right thing. Whatever it was that was happening between Remy and herself had to stay that way, private and secret. Rielle was learned enough in the ways of the world to know that no good could come of the others learning about their, relationship? She really didn't know what to call it, she knew Remy didn't either, and that was alright for the moment. He was after all, a teacher of sorts here at the school, not to mention four years her senior. She had no problem with it and she knew Remy didn't, but they were unsure of how the others would accept their new status. The biggest worry, Rielle knew, was Rogue. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a rift within the team. And although the other girl had a relationship with Bobby, Rielle knew she would not be happy about seeing Rielle with Remy.

" All right everyone, good work", Ororo's voice said suddenly, sailing out of the speakers. "That's enough for today."

The holograms died away and the attacking machines withdrew back into their compartments. She noticed other members of the team stop what they were doing to look around at each other. There didn't seem to be any serious damage.  
Jubilee was fine, her wrist was a little sprained, but no serious injuries had been inflicted. Kitty was helping her friend out off the floor, Scott and Jean were bustling about the others, making sure everyone was alright. She could even see Bobby and Rogue, walking hand in hand a little distance from the others. Logan, however, was nowhere to be found. Neither, Rielle painfully admitted, was Remy. Surely he wasn't about to be childish and sulk because she had pulled away from him earlier? Well, she wasn't going to apologize. Rielle crossed her arms and followed Kitty and Jubilee out of the Danger Room. She had done nothing wrong, and she wasn't about to chase after him if he was pouting. She smiled to Kurt as he walked by her, returning the blue man's friendly wave. She watched as he met up with Scott, playfully swiping the other man' head and dashing away. She laughed a little to herself. She had never thought it possible, but these people were starting to grow on her. Imagine, a group of strangers who had taken her in without asking anything in return. After the show, Gabrielle had doubted that this kind of generosity existed. She hurried after Kitty and Jubilee, who had paused at the doors and were waiting for her to catch up. Kitty was tapping her foot, mocking impatience as Jubilee shook her head at her best-friend.

"Like, today Rielle", Kitty sighed, exasperated. "You might not mind be sweaty and stinky, but some of us prefer to be clean."

Gabrielle pushed the other girl playfully and went with Jubilee into the change rooms. They made their way over to their lockers, walking by Rogue who was already finished her shower. Rielle tried to make eye-contact with the older girl, but Rogue kept her eyes looking straight ahead. Rielle sighed and looked at Jubilee, who only shrugged her shoulders.  
The girls grabbed their towels and met up with Kitty, who was rushing to get a shower. Rielle went to a nozzle and let the warm water cascade down upon her. She brushed the hair out of her face, and took a drink. She let the steam envelop her as she drifted into her thoughts.  
What exactly had she gotten herself into? What was Remy looking for exactly, when he turned to her, his eyes drilling into her own. It frightened her a little. This, whatever it was, was passionate and intense, but Rielle had never had this before. She and Zephyr had been lovers, of course, it was her payment to the troupe, but they had never shared this kind of emotional roller-coaster.

"I don't even know where we stand", she murmured into the stream of water. " Maybe the only thing he wants from me is a way to forget Rogue."

Rogue. How would she react to the knowledge of Remy and Rielle, (relationship?) To be truthful, Rielle was perfectly content with keeping their, courtship, secret for now. It just kept things so much simpler.  
She turned off the water and wrapped herself quickly into her towel. Jubilee and Kitty had already left the showers. They had probably gone back to change into their regular clothes. Rielle made her way out and over to her locker. The room was empty.

"Great", she said aloud. "I must have been daydreaming longer than I thought." She hurried to open her locker and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long blue tunic. She pulled the pants on quickly and fastened a brown leather belt around her waist. Her clothes were getting a little snug, she had been gaining weight since she had arrived. But she was fine with that. She was sick of starving herself for the sake of others. In fact, she had been letting herself indulge in ice cream and chips, treats she hadn't tasted since her early youth.  
She picked up her shirt, letting the gauzy material slip between her fingers. She pulled it over her head when she heard the door opening behind her. She paused, her top on halfway, as she spun around to tease Kitty or Jubilee about how they had left her.  
Remy stood in the doorway, a surprised look on his face and a smile appeared instantly on his delighted face.

"Remy!", Gabrielle shrieked, spinning around quickly, and yanking her shirt down the rest of the way. "Talk about rude. You do realize that this is the girls' change room, right?"

He stood there, still grinning stupidly at her, his eyes taking her in. Gabrielle cursed herself when she felt the blush rise into her cheeks under his gaze. God, did this guy think he could get away with anything? First he stormed off, pissed, and now he was peeping at her while she changed. Well, at least he wasn't shy.  
Gabrielle refused to let herself be intimidated by him. She shrugged her shoulders at him, and picked up her brush. She ignored him as she combed through the tangles. She took her long hair into her hand and tied it back into loose braid. She peeked over at him, and Remy was still leaning against the door, idly shuffling his cards, his red-black eyes still on her.  
She diverted her gaze quickly and gathered her things together. She packed up her training uniform. She had to admit she had felt a little out of place in her lycra sports tank and sweat pants, amongst the others in their X-Men outfits. Remy, she noticed, had changed out of his and was casually sporting a black t-shirt and some fabulously tight jeans.  
No. She shook her head feverishly. She had to exercise some control here. Just don't look at him, just walk by. Gabrielle turned her face away as she walked over to Remy and kept as far away as she could as she went to push open the door. Remy arm suddenly shot out in front of her, blocking her path. She stopped short, looking up at him and feigning irritation.  
Remy's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist as Gabrielle felt herself be pushed against the wall. Remy's hot breath was on her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair as she held him close. His lips trailed over her neck and down unto her exposed collar bone. She sighed a little, settling deeper into his arms. She shivered as his travelled up from her waist, exploring the bare skin beneath her tunic. His warm hands rose higher and higher, and as his fingers grazed her breast, Gabrielle pushed him away, and stood there hugging herself.  
Remy kissed the top of her head and held her again in his arms, more tenderly this time. Gabrielle stood stiff, refusing to let herself melt into his embrace. She had to talk to him. She had to know where she stood with him, and wether or not she was being used again. Therefore it was that she sighed as she asked him, a little frightened to hear his answer.

"Remy", she whispered to him. "Can we talk?"

Remy peeled away and looked down at her, one eyebrow raised quizzically. His brow furrowed, as he stroked her hair gently.

"What is it chérie? What's wrong?", Remy's voice was so soft, so comforting. Gabrielle wished she could just bite her tongue and continue to enjoy his caress. But no, she had been hurt before, she wouldn't let it happen again.

"Remy", she began, looking up into his worried face. " There's just something I need to get off my chest."

"You do entirely too much talking p'tite", Remy growled as he bent down to nuzzle her neck. "Remy knows better things we could be doing..."

"But that's just it", Gabrielle gently pushed him away again, her tone growing serious. " I need to know where I stand with you. I need to know if you really do, care for me somehow, or if I'm just some action on the side to help you get over Rogue."

The look he gave her pierced her soul. She suddenly regretted every word, wishing she could pick them out of the air where they lingered still and force them back down into her heart. He was looking at her so, hurt, that she knew that she had hurt him.

"Why do you even ask Remy dat question Rielle?", he asked, backing away from her.

"I'm sorry Remy, it's just that, well... I think I'm beginning to really like you and I just...", Gabrielle's voice broke. "I won't let myself be hurt again."

Remy's arms were around her again, enveloping her and keeping her warm. She sighed and clung to him, masking her face in his shirt and breathing in his scent. She felt him kiss her hair, and she trembled in his embrace.

"I don't know Rielle", he murmured, his lips still tasting her flesh. "I don't know what to tell you. You know Remy cares for you too, and you know that I don't want to be with you for dat one reason that seems ta scare de p'tite so bad. I just wanna be wit you, for now, maybe until, I dunno, maybe one day we could think about de deed, but not until ma chère be ready cuz Remy don't want to rush you cuz Remy is maybe, I dunno, a little starting ta fall..."

"Remy, stop!", Gabrielle laughed, bringing a finger to his lips. "You're rambling, you don't make any sense."

Remy smiled, and tenderly stroked her cheek. Gabrielle smiled faintly at him, and turned into his palm.

"I won't ever hurt you p'tite", he told her, a sudden ferocity coming into his voice. "I only wish I could kill de bastard dat ruined you inside."

"Shut-up and kiss me", Gabrielle said seductively, not wanting to talk about Zephyr. He had no place in her life now, especially not when she was in Remy's arms. Remy happily obliged, kissing her hungrily and pulling her closer to him. Gabrielle giggled and wound her arms around his neck. Remy's lips crushed her own, tasting them and ravaging them, and yet he did so with a strange tenderness. Gabrielle had never known a kiss to be like his.  
Remy's hands, that had been resting around her waist, suddenly slid down, slowly and teasing her, until his hands came to reach her derriere. Gabrielle gasped a little as she pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Remy incredulously. He only grinned and let his hands continue to grope her.

"Remy", she scolded him breathlessly, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Remy kept grinning savagely at her, as he suddenly took a step forward and tried to pick her up. Gabrielle squealed as she ran just out of his grasp, teasing him and darting just always out of reach. Remy whined and grumbled at her, and tried to corner her against the wall.  
His hands shot out for her as she flew past him towards the door. She gripped the doorhandle, and felt Remy's hands pulling her from behind. She kicked in the air as she was suddenly lifted up from the ground, and yelled happily as Remy swung her about, cradling her against his chest.

"You win", she whispered as Remy leaned in once more.

"Oh my, I didn't realize anyone was still... I'm sorry"

Remy almost dropped her and Gabrielle grabbed unto his neck to keep from falling. Remy swung them around to face the door, and a very shocked Jean stood looking at them, the gym bag she had been holding dropped on the floor.  
Remy quickly put her down and Gabrielle rushed to smooth out her top and hair, which had grown very dishevelled while they had played. The loose braid was coming undone, and her hair was falling out about her face. She noticed even Remy backed away suddenly, pulling out his cards and attempting to look calm.

"What exactly is going on here?", asked Jean who had found her voice.

"What do you mean Red?", Remy asked casually, still shuffling his deck.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Remy", she said, suddenly reprimanding as she looked at the two of them. " Rielle?"

"I'm sorry Jean", she confessed, knowing it was useless to try and bluff. "We were just playing around."

Jean looked at her, the anger gone and quickly replaced by sympathy as she looked at both of them. She sighed and wrung her hands, looking from one pair of guilty eyes to the next. She took in Rielle's crumpled shirt, and Remy's wild hair. She knew what was happening here, she just couldn't believe she had missed it. Of course, trying to get anything from Remy's mind was like attempting to break through a brick wall with a spoon. But Rielle's mind shields were very weak, almost non-existent. Why hadn't she noticed before?

"Listen you two, whatever game you're playing, I strongly urge you to end it here", Jean's voice lost all of it's reprimand and grew soft as she stepped forward. "The professor will not like it if Rielle is distracted from her training. And to speak of her training, Remy, you're like her teacher! Do you truly think the others will understand?"

"They didn't care when I was with Rogue", Remy shot back, letting the name escape his lips before he could call it back.

Still, it hit Gabrielle squarely, and she flinched a little. Get over it, she screamed silently at herself, Don't be such a baby. He's only telling the truth after all, the past doesn't just go away.  
She looked at Remy, who caught her eye, and turned her gaze away once more.

"Maybe that's the reason they won't like it", Jean continued, daring to go further. "All they'll think about is how Rogue was destroyed when you left. Professor Xavier won't allow you to get involved with a student again, I know it, you know it."

"Then we'll leave", Gabrielle spoke up suddenly, angry that she and Remy were being disciplined like children. They were just beginning after all, only starting their journey together. And now the others were going to try and stop them when they needed each other so desperately? Remy needed her to forget his old wounds, and God knew she needed him to cleanse her of her former life. She'd fight for what they had, for what they would have.

"The professor won't let you, and neither would Remy", Jean told her gently. "Not after all the work you've done to control your power. If he truly cared, Remy wouldn't let you run away from all this."

Remy glared at Jean, but then sighed and looked at Gabrielle.

"She's right p'tite, we stayin' here."

"So I firmly suggest you end this, infatuation or whatever it is, and get it out of your systems", Jean's voice regained its composure as she opened the door. "And by the way, there's and X-Men meeting in progress, and the two of you are late. Please hurry and join us in the professor's office. I'll delay them a moment longer."

And with a last look at them, Jean closed the door and disappeared into the hall. Gabrielle exhaled sharply, and looked up at Remy. He didn't return her gaze, he only stared ahead as if he were seeing something for the first time. Gabrielle did not flinch this time when Remy's fist collided with an open locker door, sending a dull metallic thud throughout the silent change room. Gabrielle walked up behind him, leaning into his back, kissing him through his shirt.  
She didn't care what Jean thought, or the professor. She had finally found a true friend in Remy, and fuck them if they thought she was going to let that go.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, so there's another one! I was suffering from a mild case of writer's block in the beginning of the chapter and I think it shows. But I tried and I finished! So, a few shout-outs: Silverbells, thanks for your continuous guidance and support. Chaotic Jinx, for reviewing every chapter and keeping me strong. And to all of the new readers who reviewed, I hope you all liked the chapter and that you all keep reading!

Thanks and gratitude,

_Pandora_


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Well, I am so happy to see that I have some new readers! Yeah! Ok, but to get to the subject at hand. I hope nobody thinks that Rielle gets to dramatic in this chapter, but it's going somewhere, believe me. So here it is!

The Vampire Pandora

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Gabrielle's hand paused at the top of the banister, and she looked back uncertainly back at Remy who stood on the step behind her. Poor, angry Remy with his bleeding knuckles. Remy, who frightened her a little in his intensity. This boy who was willing to fight for her. She smiled at him.

Remy's tight expression relaxed, and he smiled back. A small smile, but still a step in the right direction. They had to remain calm if they were going to contest their fates, rushing about and yelling angry words would only work against them. Gabrielle knew this, Remy knew this, but in his sudden devouring frustration, she feared that he would lose his reason. Even a momentarily lapse could mean disaster.

But of course, she could just be making too much out of this, and she most probably was. This truly was no big deal, well, at least it shouldn't be. Things were just being blown out of proportion. All right, so the relationship they were trying was a little un-orthodox. But there had been worse, and there still was. They were both adults, Gabrielle was eighteen for Christ's sake! She was deeply thankful for all their kind hospitality and help, but they would not tell her how to live her life. Whom and when she could love.

"Is that it?",Gabrielle wondered as she watched Remy play with her hand. "Do I love him?"

It was preposterous, she knew this. They had known each other for barely a month. One did not fall in love with the coming and going of four weeks. Or at least those who claimed that they had, stayed so for barely longer than their short meeting period. But what about this one, this overgrown schoolboy that seemed to have such an effect on her? She wouldn't deny that she felt, attached to him, but was she going to allow herself to feel much more than affection? Was she even capable of real love?  
Remy brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, stepping up the stairs to stand on the step before her. He still hadn't said a word. He was just looking at her, staring past her with such ferocity... Gabrielle reached out to him, playing with his hair and caressing the back of his head. Remy sighed, and leaned into her, his heavy head coming to rest at her neck. Gabrielle's arms moved of their own accord, wrapping themselves protectively around his neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, not knowing what next to do. It was Remy who broke the heavy silence, turning up his face to look her in the eye.

"We'll have to go in there, chère", he told her, his wondrous eyes cajoling hers.

"I know", she sighed in response. "But maybe we shouldn't go in together. Not yet, I mean", she mended, not wanting Remy to think she was ashamed or embarrassed. "But maybe it's best for now."

Remy did not seem upset. He nodded his agreement and walked up closer still to kiss her cheek. His touch sent her flesh on her, and she struggled to catch her breath. She could only look on at Remy as he smiled at her, pleased at his effect. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned away from him, a little confused when he did not follow. He was obviously going to follow her instructions, maybe a little too well. Remy stood there, watching her as she moved away. She listened for the sound of his footfalls behind her, but she heard nothing but silence, and a clock chiming the hour somewhere in the house. She had hoped he would have followed her in with only a little delay. After all, she didn't want to be bombarded alone when she entered the meeting room. But, she admitted, it did make more sense that Remy arrive after her. He did have a reputation of slight carelessness amongst the others, and her prolonged tardiness would certainly stick out more prominently. She knew the way. She had walked it many times during the last few weeks. Getting to the professor's office for her private tutoring sessions had become second nature, and Gabrielle would never have believed how easily she was finding her way through the mansion now. She walked past the bust of Shakespeare on his white marble column, and looked up at Van Gogh's portrait that hung still on the wall. She walked up to the small security monitor near the picture, and looked into the light.  
She struggled to keep from blinking as the green light swept over her iris, confirming her identity and allowing her further admittance with a smooth opening of the wall. The wall opened up to her, sliding neatly up into its corners, uncovering the door behind it. Gabrielle walked up quickly, and smartly knocked with her knuckles.

"Come in Rielle", Charles' rich voice called out. "We've been expecting you."

With a deep breath, Gabrielle swung the heavy door open and stepped into the office. Some people might find Xavier's office to be boorish and dark, but Gabrielle loved it. It was painted in deep, vibrant shades of red, further accentuated by the velvet curtains that hung at the windows. A crackling fire forever blazing in the fireplace, and shelf upon shelf, covered in books and maps. It reminded her of her own father's study.

"I'm sorry I took so long", Gabrielle said, as much to the team as to Charles himself. "I just, lost track of time."

Gabrielle needed no physic ability to see that no one was buying her excuse, but she was relieved to see that no one was going to press her on it. Some of them nodded, not bothered, and Kitty waved jovially from her armchair, signalling that Gabrielle should sit in the vacant seat between herself and Jubilee. She made her way over to her new friends, unable to miss the distrusting glare that Rogue sent her way. She ignored the older girl and fell down into the plush chair, curling up in it and crossing her legs beneath her. Ororo smiled warmly from across the room, and Kurt sent her a cheery wave, dangling out of his own chair until he almost fell. He looked sheepishly up at Logan, who snorted at his friend's antics.

"Well, now that we are all here" Charles began as Gabrielle blushed slightly, "We can begin the meeting."

With a last squeeze of Jean's hand, Scott rose from his chair and went to the professor's side, turning to face them all. He rolled out a large map unto the professor desk, and began pointing to different locations.

"When we last got any word", he said clearly, "Magneto was rumoured to be hiding out here, in the north of Main. We haven't heard anything worrisome yet, but that can be just as dangerous."

Here he stopped to look at the professor, in need of reassurance it seemed, and Charles nodded that Scott continued. Scott looked back down at his map, and traced a path with his fingertip.

"Alright, so his last hang-out was here in Washington state. It seems that he and his acolytes must have moved on. The professor assures me that he has no reason to believe that Magneto is planning anything", here he stopped to look at Xavier in disbelief, before turning back to his work. "But it never hurts us to be informed."

"And that damn Mutant Identification Program is still kicking", Logan growled as he looked over at Jean. "That's a serious kick in the pants."

"Logan, we have to keep trying", broke Jean, her voice sounding weary. "We can't just fight some sense into them. This calls for more debate and proof that not all mutants are dangerous."

"Well, we've been trying, haven't we Jean? And nothing's happened yet, except for mutant hate attacks on our kids and protesters who've marched against the Institute."

"I know Logan", Jean answered him, tired. "But we can't fight them without strengthening their beliefs that mutants are violent and dangerous."

"Ah agree with Logan", Rogue cut in, her lilting southern accent carrying in the room. "We've tried everythin' else. Maybe the only thing left to do is show them we ain't givin' up."

"Look, I don't know much about this", Gabrielle said before she could stop herself. "But no one will take the word of people like Jean's seriously if she telling people to leave mutants alone, that they're harmless, while others are prowling the streets and fighting."

Rogue looked at her, her green eyes shooting daggers. An embarrassed blush rose into her cheeks, and she crossed her arms in defence.

"You were right in one way sugah", she said coldly. "You don't know anythin' bout what's goin' on."

"Rogue, Jean and Rielle are right. Fighting them will only bring on more violence" Charles cut in before the argument could grow too intense. "Logan and Jean have been arguing over this for years. Best leave it to those who truly know what they argue about."

Gabrielle shrunk back into her chair in embarassment. She felt like such a fool. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut? When she would learn to trust again, she supposed. When pigs flew and Kitty turned punk. Speaking of when.  
When was Remy going to make his appearance? Was he just going to leave her here to fend for herself? She noticed how Rogue's eyes lingered on the door. Was she wondering the same thing? Although she disliked the southern girl, Gabrielle knew that she loved Remy, or at least thought she did. And not knowing could most often be worse. Remy hadn't told her, but she knew the two of them had been lovers. Rogue deserved to be hurt, and she deserved to hate Gabrielle. But that didn't mean Gabrielle was going to sit back and give up. Not anymore.

"Ah, M. LeBeau. How good of you to join us", Charles said, his voice betraying no annoyance. Clearly, the fact that Remy had shown up at all was impressive to him.

Remy gave Xavier a quick salute, and his eyes quickly scanned the room. His eyes met with Gabrielle's for a brief moment, and it seemed he was going to come and sit near her. Gabrielle dared the slightest shake of her head, not knowing if he saw it, but as she looked up at him again, she saw that he had already moved to sit next to Storm. He casually threw his arm around the back of her chair, and smiled suavely at her. I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous...

"So what do you think Rielle?"

"Oh, pardon me professor?", Gabrielle asked him, "Could you repeat the question?"

The professor smiled warmly at her before repeating himself. "Do you think you could consider joining us? Becoming an X-Men like the others?"

Gabrielle stared at him, her shock clear and obvious. Jean chuckled kindly, but Scott's face remained serious. This one obviously took his team very seriously.

"Professor, I", she took a breath and began again. "It's a honour I've never even thought of."

"I know it may seem a little sudden" Charles told her, "But I've been monitoring your progress, and I think you're ready."

She took a quick glance at the others sitting around her. Jean was still smiling her encouraging grin, Kurt was clapping his hands, looking delighted and even Logan was smiling a little. Kitty shrieked and grasped her arm while Jubilee laughed at her friend's excitement. Lastly, she looked upon Remy. He had been an X-Men, once upon a time. How would he feel about her membership? Remy betrayed nothing to her, however. He just held her gaze, that confident smile never fading from his handsome face. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and a laugh hid in the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you professor", she whispered to him, to them all. "I'll do my best."

"That's all we can ask Rielle", Charles said, reassuring her with his enigmatic smile. "However, there is one matter we must still discuss."

She looked at Remy in a panic before she could help herself. Surely Jean had not told the professor what she had seen, not after she had promised not to? Remy's eyes widened a little, trying to signal to her to remain calm. She shook her head back, (Remy smiled. Ah ha! Her nervous tick!), and smiled at the professor.

"And that is?"

"Your codename my dear", he answered her casually, his expression showing no sign of surprise at her momentary shock.

"Oh", Gabrielle said. "Oh! Oh, well, I never really though of it..."

"How about Voltage?", Kurt offered, "Lightning? Lightbulb?"

"You're the bulb here elf-man", Logan chidded. "You don't wanna give her a name that'll embarrass the hell out of her do ya?"

"Shock-Treament? (A.N Yeah, Rocky Horror Picture Show!)", Jean said as Scott said, "Sparky?"

"How about Static?", Rogue offered sweetly, her icy eyes hitting Gabrielle's.

"Non", Remy said suddenly. "She be a Dragonfly."

"Dragonfly?", Kitty asked. "How did you come up with that?"

Remy took out his playing cards and began shuffling them, trying to appear distracted and uncaring. "Well, de fille be pretty like a butterfly, but none of dat weakness. She's made of something stronger, hidden potential. Dragonfly."

Gabrielle dared to send him a soft look while the professor considered Remy's idea.

"Dragonfly... Well, what do you think Rielle?"

Rielle smiled and nodded, her pleasure showing on her bright face.

"Then it's settled", the professor said, entwining his fingers on his desk. "That's all for today then everyone. Have a good afternoon."

The office filled out with surprising quickness. Everything here seemed to happen so quickly, they were already offering her a most prestigious post. A place on their team.  
Remy was looking at her when she looked up, waiting by the door. Gabrielle rose from her place and walked towards her. She was suddenly frightened when Remy swept her into a hug, squeezing her against his side with his left arm. What was he doing? He could give everything away!  
Charles looked on in surprise as Jean glared at the Cajun.

"What? De fille be my pupil after all", Remy explained. "Remy has de right to be proud of de p'tite."

Charles nodded his understanding but Jean was not so easily swayed. She eyed the two of them warily, her face growing hard in warning. She sighed as Scott took her hand and lead her from the room. They did not descend the stairs like the others, deciding instead to turn to the right and down the hall to the private rooms. Charles held the door open graciously, indicating to Remy and Rielle that they should exit as well. Remy gave her one last squeeze before releasing her, allowing her to pass before him. Gabrielle smiled at Charles as she left, and turned to see if Remy was following. He was.  
Charles nodded to them as they left, and closed the door behind them, enclosing himself in his study. Gabrielle took this opportunity to look up at Remy in question.

"Dragonfly, Remy?", she asked him in jest. "Care to tell me the real origin of this idea?"

Remy caught her hand, silencing her. He gazed down at her, all joking and suaveness laid aside. He held unto her fingers, gently massaging them with his own. Gabrielle's breath was becoming more and more troubled. What was the effect the Cajun had on her? Why was it she didn't ever want him to stop...

"Remy was thinking about your story", he told her softly. "About de moonlight reflecting on de sea. It made me think of de insects that I saw flying over the waters at night back home in N'Awleans. It just, I dunno." Here he paused, smiling at her gently. "Seemed kind of fitting."

"Remy", she whispered to him, leaning into him. What was she doing? This was an unnecessary risk. What if they were seen? What if Jean came out of her room, or what if the professor peeked his head out of his office? She didn't know how he would react, all she had was Jean's word. But to be honest, she was in no hurry to find out.

"Hmm?", Remy mumbled, his lips trailing soft kisses on the nape of her neck.

"We can't, were out in the open...", Gabrielle muttered, trying desperately not to lose her train of thought.

Remy stopped his embrace and backed away a little. Right away, Gabrielle missed his warmth and the safety of his arms around her. She looked up in wonder as Remy pulled her with him by the hand.

"Remy, where are we going?", she asked him, laughing at the excited look on his face.

She stopped laughing abruptly. Remy had lead her to his door, and was now leaning against it expectantly. Gabrielle looked up at him, a little worried. Where did he think this was going? Did he honestly think... No, Remy might be a bit of a lecher, Gabrielle thought, but we wouldn't seriously consider getting so close so soon. Would he?

Remy's grin lit up his face as he quickly opened his door and ushered her inside. Gabrielle stepped within the room with hesitant steps, looking around . It resembled her own room. A closet against the south wall, a hanging mirror and a dresser. There were of course a few differences. Remy's room was painted with sands and reds, giving it a much more pagan colour than Jean's soft green room. Jean's walls had been bare when Gabrielle had moved into the room. Remy's were covered with paintings and posters, even song lyrics and poetry were tacked up amongst all else. There were a few articles of clothing littered on the floor, and Gabrielle could smell him as she had walked in.  
They had obviously left his room as it was after he had left. There was no way he could have gotten it this way in such a short time, could he? No way he could have made it so, so like him in the few weeks they had been back. Maybe the X-Men had been expecting him to come back all along. Maybe, Rogue had as well.  
Remy's footfalls were next to silent on the carpet as he slowly made his way to her, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Gabrielle closed her eyes, sinking into his embrace. She tried to keep her mind quiet as Remy kissed her neck, his warm breathing on her skin sending terrible shivers along her spine. He turned her gently in his embrace, making her face him. He smiled so gently down at her and stroked her cheek. Gabrielle smiled back softly, trying to remain calm. Remy came closer to her, finally covering her lips with his own. Gabrielle closed her eyes, giving in and kissing him back.  
Remy pulled her in closer, his kisses becoming more and more voracious. His fingers held her to him as Gabrielle's own hands became entwined with his hair. Sudden flashes passed through her mind. She saw her audience in Paris, she saw the fish-man who had tried to have his way. Lastly, she saw Zephyr, his golden hair shimmering in the moonlight and the shine of his naked skin in the moonlight... She opened her eyes. It was Remy's cheek against her own, it was dark auburn hair that she strung her fingers through. This was Remy. Remy that she truster, Remy that she cared for. But that was the problem. It was Remy. Remy?

She came up panting. " Remy, please..."

Remy stopped for a moment, looking at her curiously. He was so handsome, standing there with that stupid look on his face. His devilish eyes seemed glazed, or as glazed as glowing eyes can be, and his stubbled cheeks were flushed.

"What's wrong chère?", he asked her, still touching her face.

"It's just, I don't know", Gabrielle sighed. "Maybe I'm just being silly, but... It all just seems to be happening so fast."

"You know Remy would never hurt you, p'tite", he cooed to her. "I can't explain it. Remy just, he feels like he can just be with you."

Gabrielle nodded to him, feeling utterly ridiculous. She was acting like a child. God, what she had with Remy was good, was pure. It was tainted and horrible like the lover she had known in Paris. Then why was it she couldn't get him out of her mind? It was Remy who held her now in his arms. Remy who comforted her with his caress and his kind embrace. It was Remy.  
Gabrielle found herself. She shook her head of this idiotic thoughts and latched unto his neck once more. Remy's eyes widened a little as Gabrielle's kiss intensified. He held her close once more, and bent down to pick her up. Gabrielle didn't stop kissing him, his face and his neck, his eyelids and his lips... He nearly collapsed from the sudden weakness in his knees. Remy felt his legs hit the side of his bed and stopped walking. He bent over slowly, gently deposing Gabrielle unto the king size mattress. He lowered himself next to her, rolling slightly until he could hold himself just above her with his arm. He felt Gabrielle shake beneath him, and his hands trembled from the effort to keep himself from ripping off her every piece of clothing. Instead, he did so slowly.  
Gabrielle clenched her eyes shut as Remy's nimble fingers made their way up her back and unlatched her bra with frightening ease. His hands travelled over her bare skin, along her sides and across her tight abdomen. She tried to keep relaxed, but a small whimper escaped her lips as he started to pull up her top. Remy's lips were once more with her's quickly, trying to console her, to keep her quiet. His hands continued to bring the top up, the hem finally breaching her ribs.

"No", she gasped, sitting up quickly and knocking Remy aside.

Remy sat for a moment, looking at her, his breath laboured. He looked at her. He looked at her wild hair and her panicked eyes. She was trembling, and for the first time Remy understood it was not his touch that made her shake so. She was...

"You're scared, aren't you p'tite?", he asked her softly.

She looked at him soulfully for a moment, her liquid eyes melting into his own. She shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging herself. Her eyes turned away.

"It's just happening too fast", she told him. "It's all happening too fast..."

Remy reached out his hand to touch her cheek. He had barely done so when Gabrielle jumped away from his touch as it she had been burned. She looked young for a moment, so terribly young. Like a lost little child who has absolutely no idea which way to turn. The sunlight that shone through his curtains cast a strange, artificial radiance upon her tanned skin, her exposed throat. Remy didn't understand. She had wanted this, hadn't she? Was she second guessing her decision to be with him.

"Gabrielle I...", he began.

"Remy? Are ya there?", Rogue's voice called softly from behind his closed door. " I need to see you, please. Will you just open the door?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Not much to say here. Thanks to all my reviewers, Silverbells, Chaotic Jinx and all the newer readers. You guys keep me going! Same deal, u review, and I'll write!

_Pandora_


	15. Chapter 12

**Authors' note:** Wonderful! More reviews! And let me apologize for my atrocious grammar and all the stupid mistakes that I make. I know it must get annoying, but bear with me. As for the times that I write Gabrielle by mistake, well, I'm sorry. It's just that when I'm thinking it, I don't realize that I make a mistake because I think it's right so it looks right. Does that make sense? Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter! 

_The Vampire Pandora_

**Chapter 12**

"Remy? Are ya there?", Rogue's voice called softly from behind his closed door. " Ah need to see yah, please. Will yah just open the door?"

Remy jumped suddenly at the southern voice that reached his ears. His froze for a moment, still leaning over Rielle, who was sprawled on his bed. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say nor do. What if Rogue found them here, like this? It was Rielle who sprang into action, gently pushing him away as she leapt off the bed,  
scrambling to hide under it. She tried to fit, but the box spring rested too close to the ground. She got up and looked around frantically, turning to Remy for help.

"Remy!", she whispered urgently. "Where should I go?"

Remy sprang to life, his body once more finding the power to move. His eyes darted around the room quickly, taking in every possible hiding place. He stopped once his eyes rested on his closet, the large walk-in closet with its sliding doors. He looked back at Rielle, who was wringing her hands and looking more panicked than Remy had yet seen her.

Why should she hide? Remy wasn't ashamed of her, of what they were becoming. Part of him understood why Rielle wanted to keep this between them, why it was best to keep quiet about their burgeoning romance. But every stubborn bone in his body was fighting his better judgement. Secretly, and deep within his heart, he felt like opening the door to Rogue, displaying the girl in his room, if only to spite the one that had so hurt him.

Is that what Rielle had become? A way to get back at Rogue? A way to make her bleed, to make her feel as torn as he did? No, he refused to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But what if . . . Plenty of time to ponder later. Remy swung into action, gently gripping Rielle's wrist and leading her to his closet. He kissed her forehead quickly as he opened the doors. The unsightly mess that lay within was not what he wanted Rielle to see. Still, he gently pushed her in amongst the pants and shirts that lay cast aside within the closet. Rielle made no sound. She simply let him lead her where she needed to go. For once, he was glad that although she had been everything but brainwashed by a disgusting young man, that he had instilled in her obedience. Well, she was so sometimes.

He closed the doors, the light disappearing within the closet, drowning Rielle's lovely face in darkness. Her eyes were still watching him, trusting him. Believing that he would keep their secret and get her out of this mess safely. She smiled a little as he closed the door and turned away.

"Remy?", Rogue called uncertainly from outside. "Are yah there?"

Rogue took a step back as Remy opened the door suddenly, his usually neat shirt a little mussed and his cheeks flushed. She looked at him, taking it all in. There was only one reason that Remy ever got this excited . . . She tried to peer around him. There was a girl in his room, there had to be, hadn't there? She looked at him again, her question clearly written in her eyes. She shuffled her foot, and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well," she asked him pointedly, "Aren't yah gonna ask meh in sugah?"

Remy's demonic eyes danced for a moment, (from panic?), before he nodded to her,  
stepping back and inviting her in with a sweep of his arm. Rogue accepted this with a little nod, and with a quick look around herself, stepped inside. She gazed around his familiar room. God, how many times had she snuck in here after hours, to spend the night with him and be held in his strong arms until she awoke the next morning? And now, looking around, it was as if he had never left. As if everything was as it had always been.

Remy was still standing by his closed door, looking at her calmly. He had his hands hidden away in his front pockets, looking calm and collected. Didn't he have any indication as to why she had come? Did he even care? She took a deep breath.

"What can Remy do for ya chère?", he asked her stoically.

Rogue had come here with a plan. She had come to his door knowing exactly what to say and how to say it, but now . . . But now that he was standing just there before her, she lost all ability to speak. He didn't seem bothered by anything. He simply stood there, calmly, letting her take him in. It was that infuriating attitude of his, that terrible grin, that dishevelled hair . . . Suddenly, Rogue was tired of pretending. She had remembered why she had come.

"Remy, Ah," she said softly. "Ah just needed ta tell yah . . . Jesus , Remy, can't yah tell when a girl's apologizin'?"

"For what chère?", he asked her, his voice suddenly low and husky.

"Don't yah dare stand there and act lahke yah don't know what Ah mean, Remy," she scolded him shrilly. "Don't yah know how hard it was for meh tah come here?"

Remy's careless expression drained from his face suddenly, replacing it with a pained look. Remy's eyes caught her own for a moment, truly caught them, and she gazed back at him. She felt their connection once more, felt all the old familiar pulls on her heart. God, he was there and Heaven knew she still wanted him. Needed him.

And so it nearly took her breath away from pain when Remy's eyes darted away from her own. They shot past her own face, toward the wall behind her. What was he looking at? All there was behind her were a wall and his closet. His closet? Rogue suddenly understood and turned to walk over to the area which had so captured Remy's attention. She had barely taken a step when Remy's hands suddenly gripped her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat as Remy gently turned her in his hands to face him. Standing so close to him . . . She had forgotten how tall he was. She had almost forgotten the feel of his chest against her cheek, the safety of his arms around her as she slept, how gentle he was with her when he loved her. Almost, but not really. These were things she could never forget.

Remy was peering down at her strangely, a strange emotion broadcasting from his demonic eyes. They were glazed over with passion, that one was easy and familiar. But what was that, that coupled with the love made his eyes seem so sad? It couldn't, not pity?

"Rogue," he whispered to her. "You can't imagine how many times Remy longed ta hear ya talk like dat . . . "

"Ah was stupid Remy," she whispered back to him, gently moving closer to him. "Ah regretted it as soon as those ugly words left my mouth. I've needed yah here, since . . . since . . . "

"Remy knows chère, but . . . " Remy's low voice sounded choked.

"Shh, don't worry any more sugah", Rogue said softly as she rested against him. "Ah love yah, yah know that."

"Dat be de problem Rogue," he said suddenly, stepping away from her. "Remy can't love you anymore. You be de one who told him not ta. Remy be only following de p'tite's wishes."

"Fuck it Remy," Rogue whispered angrily. "Fuck what Ah said. Words aren't important right now. We didn't need them then, and we don't need them now."

Remy's eyes widened in shock as Rogue's hands suddenly darted to her back pocket before shooting up to his face. In her fingers she held a silken black scarf, one that looked only too familiar to Remy. He could only stare down at her in shock as she brought the material to his face. He could only stay frozen as Rogue's famished lips suddenly met with his own.

Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers playing with his long hair. She pressed herself closer to him, testing and teasing him with his memories of nights gone by. Remy took in her smell. Lord, even her scent was the same! He wanted her now, God knew he did, then why was it he felt so guilty as his arms slowly wound themselves around his waist? What was it that Rogue's kisses had driven out of his mind? A sound from his closet brought him crashing back to earth. Oh no, Rielle!

Rogue broke away quickly, her eyes just as guilty as Remy's. Whatever remorse she felt, only her eyes betrayed any indication. She looked almost sleepy and dazed as Remy suddenly backed away, a panicked look coming into his gaze as he stared once more behind her. Rogue was suddenly frightened by his expression, and the thought raced through her mind before she could stop it. Oh no! She thought desperately, Bobby!

She spun around, her eyes frantically searching for Bobby's form somewhere inside Remy's room. He was behind every corner, within every dark shadow. Rogue's breath became laboured. God, first she couldn't get the Cajun out of her mind, now her boyfriend was haunting her thoughts! Another dull thump came from within the closet, and both Remy and Rogue jumped a little. Rogue's hand flew to her throat. Oh no, Bobby was in the closet! He had seen everything! Rielle, Remy thought miserably, Oh, what have I done?

Rogue's eyes ripped themselves from the closet door long enough to look over at Remy,  
who's usually still hands were shaking a little as they hung limply at his sides. Why was he so worried? Surely he wasn't afraid of Bobby, was he? And how could Bobby have snuck in without Remy noticing? In fact, she had just left Bobby with the other kids in the T.V. room. He couldn't have gotten here before her, much less have taken the time to hide within Remy's closet.

That left only one explanation. Rogue stared at Remy in hurt indignation. There was someone else in Remy's room! She was flying before he could stop her, tearing across the room and yanking open the doors before Remy could say a word to stop her. They were already opened a little, just enough for someone to be peeking out! She pulled the doors open, blinking a little in the poor light before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Rogue nearly fell.

It was that girl, that little tramp! That new mutant, Rielle, standing in Remy's room! In his closet! Trying to hide . . . From her? Damn her! Rielle didn't say a word as Rogue stood there gaping at her. She didn't try to rush past, didn't fumble for excuses. If anything, she ignored Rogue, her gaze resting on Remy, her violet eyes brimming in the sombre light.

Rogue could only step aside in shock as Rielle burst past her, knocking into Rogue as she rushed by. Rogue was left standing stupidly by the door as Rielle marched up to Remy ,whose face had lost all panic and shock, leaving it bland and miserable. What the hell was going on here? Why was she hiding in Remy's closet! Her boyfriend's closet! Well, maybe not her boyfriend at the moment, but everyone knew they belonged together. Who the hell did this little hussy think she was?

Rogue snapped from her daze and walked over to where Rielle and Remy stood silently,  
each gazing into each others eyes. Looking from one to the other, Rogue couldn't decide who looked more destroyed. This girl that had stormed into their lives, with her deep, flooding eyes, or the boy Rogue loved, standing there looking as if he felt like tearing off his skin. Suddenly, everything was clear. She just couldn't believe it had taken her this long to figure things out.

"Rielle, I can explain", Remy said slowly.

"What the hell is goin' on here Remy?", Rogue demanded._ Did he just use first person with her? I thought he only did that for me..._ "Why is sheh in your room?"

"I don't need any explanation Remy", Rielle said sharply. "I may not have graduated from high school, but I'm not stupid."

"Remy! What the hell!" Rogue didn't like being ignored.

"Please, just listen to me Rielle", Remy begged, his frantic look breaking Rogue's heart apart. Had he ever look so broken? Yes, once. When she had banished him from her life... "It didn't mean anything!" That hurt more than anything.

Rielle didn't speak, maybe it was she couldn't, or wouldn't. But all she did do was stand there, shaking and hugging herself in her arms. Rogue nearly screamed as she saw Remy reach out to touch her face and Rielle turned herself away from his hand. She would not be ignored like this!

"Ah don't know what the hell is goin' on", Rogue whispered savagely. "But it ends here. It all ends here."

It seemed as though she had finally captured Remy's attention. The Cajun turned to face her, his eyes widening as if he had forgotten she was standing there. Rielle turned as well,  
wiping her eyes free of tears to face Rogue bravely.

"The proffesah is goin' to hear about this", Rogue threatened. "Remy, you're her goddamn teacher foh Christ's sake!"

"Rogue, please chère", Remy told her, unconsciously letting his eyes drift back to Rielle.

"And you!", Rogue continued, her anger blazing in her emerald eyes. " How can you just expect tah come in here and take ovah everythin'?"

Rielle, however, still kept her silence. She just looked at Rogue, almost as if she was looking down at her. Rogue nearly felt intimidated by this younger girl. Rielle was openly staring at her now, angrily and outraged, as if she couldn't believe that Rogue was yelling at them. As if Rogue were in the wrong! Well fuck her, fuck them both!

'This ain't ovah sugah", Rogue told her, stepping closer to the girl as she turned to walk out of Remy's room. "It sure as hell ain't ovah."

The door slammed with surprising resonance, shaking the few shelves on the walls. Rogue's footsteps could be heard rushing off down the halls, growing more and more indistinct. Remy strained to hear them until he could no more, finally daring to take his eyes from the door and back to Rielle's face.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. She stood there, looking out his window, her face creepily void of any emotion. Her breath came in small sighs, until she tossed her hair behind her head and faced him once more. Her usually warm eyes were cold and hurt as they drilled into his. The liquid of them seemed frozen, the sparkle within them that Remy had grown to love faded and blanketed by a wave of fresh tears that were threatening to spill. Once more he raised his hand tentatively, and attempted to dry her cheek with his thumb.

Rielle turned away from his touch as though she'd been burned, and Remy let his hand fall. He put his hands in his pockets, scared but also frustrated with her. She had to let him explain! She had to know that this didn't mean anything, she had to. Didn't she?

"I think that's it then Remy", Rielle said softly, her voice breaking the heavy silence.

Remy tried once more in vain to get her to meet his eyes.

"What do ya mean Rielle?", he asked her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"We don't, we can't do this anymore", she answered him, crossing her arms defensively and biting her lower lip.

Remy's head hurt. "Why, because of Rogue?", he asked. "Don't worry chère. She'll cool off and come ta her senses. She just be upset."

"She doesn't have to be" , Rielle said, her voice becoming stronger and stronger. "Neither of you needs to be. She's obviously ready to take you back, and I know you still love her. Just do what your heart is trying to tell you, not your pants."

"Rielle, what de hell?", Remy demanded, hurt and angry at her words. "You think dat's all you are p'tite? Someone ta keep Remy's bed warm while he pines away for Rogue?"

"Wasn't that why we hooked up in the first place?", she asked him, finally meeting his gaze, and giving him the coldest glare she could muster. "To forget past loves? Well Remy, it seems like you won't have to do that. I'm relieving you of your word. You won't have to worry about me anymore. Ororo can help me with my powers."

"Rielle, stop talking like this! Don't you know that it was never like dat chérie?", he told her, trying not to yell. "Don't you know that Remy, that he's starting to..."

"I'm going to leave before you say something you'll regret", Rielle said softly, reaching up slowly to touch Remy's chest. Why was she talking like this? She didn't mean it, Remy knew she didn't. If she did, her voice wouldn't tremble so with unshed tears! He put his hand over hers, brining it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"I have to go now Remy", Rielle whispered so softly Remy could barely hear. "I can't do this anymore. I won't let you lose your home because of me."

"I won't, Rielle! Is this why you're doin' dis chère?", Remy called out to her as she tore herself from him and rushed to the door.

Rielle didn't answer. She swung his door open without another word, without another glance back at him. She walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Remy standing cold in a room where just a moment ago there had been such warmth, such passion. He looked over at his messy bed, at the exposed closet. He walked over to it, taking a door and closing it so violently that it jumped off the frame, leaving Remy staring at the splintered wood that lay at his feet.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok, so sorry again for the delay, but I finally got it done! It may not be that good, but it was really hard for me to write this. A lot of my own emotion went into this, so it's very personal. I hope you liked it.  
For the next chapter, I have a bit of a, well, stupid idea, but one that I think will be fun to work with. A new perspective on the narration, but one that will only last for the chapter. It will just be much easier to explain how all the characters are feeling. It'll be Christmas at the Institute, and there may be some kind of social event going on. Maybe. Who knows? Songfic anyone? Tell me what you guys think!

_Pandora_


	16. Of Truths and Tribulations, Part I

**_Chapter 13 _****_Part I _**

**_Of Truths and Tribulations_**

_flashback_

_"Rielle, stop talking like this! Don't you know that it was never like dat chérie?", he told her,  
trying not to yell. "Don't you know that Remy, that he's starting to..."_

_"I'm going to leave before you say something you'll regret", Rielle said softly, reaching up slowly to touch Remy's chest. Why was she talking like this? She didn't mean it, Remy knew she didn't. If she did, her voice wouldn't tremble so with unshed tears! He put his hand over hers, brining it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles._

_"I have to go now Remy", Rielle whispered so softly Remy could barely hear. "I can't do this anymore. I won't let you lose your home because of me."_

_"I won't, Rielle! Is this why you're doin' dis chère?", Remy called out to her as she tore herself from him and rushed to the door._

* * *

**Remy**

* * *

It's already been three months. Three months since Ororo and the others showed up on my doorstep, asking for my help and begging me to return to Washington. Alright, maybe they didn't beg, but this is my narrative after all. I'll describe things as I so wish. Although, maybe my thoughts won't be as clear or as, rational, as they are usually. I'm just so, so angry and confused. And Rielle, she... she.

Damn it! Look at me, tripping over my words and my thoughts because some girl batted her eyes at me. I don't get like this. I'm not the one that gets left, not the one that gets hurt. At least, it never used to be this way. I respect women, I do. I would never strike at one in anger, I've never considered them inferior. Maybe I've been a bit of a player but, that's all in the past now! I didn't even mean to kiss Rogue. It just, happened.

Alright, so that's kind of a bad excuse. I know, I know, I've already heard it all in my head. I didn't have to kiss her, I could have stopped it, I should have gone after Rielle, but to be perfectly honest, even if I were to go back in time, I don't think I would have changed anything. As shallow as that sounds, it's the truth.

I've never been a liar, and I'm not going to start now. Does anyone honestly think that I didn't enjoy kissing Rogue? That I hadn't thought about it since the moment I stepped into the Institute's main hall? Well, I have. I'm not afraid to admit it. I loved her then, and I know that part of me always will. It's just that, I don't know, Rielle had appeared out of no where. All of a sudden, she mattered. A lot. It's just that Rogue did too. God, when did I develop such a conscience?

It's snowing outside. Huge, white flakes are falling down from the sky, catching and dancing in the wind. I like watching it, it helps to distract me from myself. We had snow in New Orleans when I was young, but nothing like the thick blanket that covers the Washington soil. I would have killed for such a miracle in my youth. Going outside to roll and play in the snow like some of the students were doing. I smiled a little as I watched some of the older students throw snowballs at each other. They were not all that younger than me, not really. After all, I am only twenty-two, and Rielle always likes to tell me how I'm only a overgrown boy. She says that I remind her of some of the players in her troupe, that I'm childish and mature at the same time. A good thing, she assures me. Rielle says...

My attention snaps back, my eyes suddenly focussing on the window sill and not the falling snow. Rielle may have said those things, but she has also said goodbye. Do I really blame her? After all, she did she me in a most tender embrace with a woman I once loved, that I still love in my way. Would I not have been just as hurt and angry if I had found her kissing someone else? But to cut me out completely, I have never felt so numb in my life. Even leaving Rogue came with emotion. Anger, betrayal, I was definitely able to feel. But now, I could only sit here, watching the snow fall and enviously looking on at the carefree teenagers outside. Maybe I have grown, and if I have, it is certainly Rielle and her wild eyes that are responsible.

The merry twinkle of laughter is heard from across the room, and the sound of it reaches even my unconscious ears. I turn my gaze from the kids outside, and focus them instead on Jean, Hank, Ororo and Jamie, who are decorating a enormous Douglas Fur for Christmas. Ororo is painstakingly distributing the tinsel equally on the green branches, while Jean is using her power of telekinesis to string popcorn. She pauses from her work, she had felt my attention on her, and she offers me a small smile. I return it half-heartedly, and sighing, Jean returns to her work.

Jamie is one of the younger mutants here. At twelve years old, he is a little small for his age and rather shy. In fact, I don't find it surprising to see him inside with the teachers, especially Hank. The two seemed to have hit it off famously, the boy is even now duplicating himself to help Hank with the tree ornaments. I could get up and walk over, offer to help, but I won't. I may be a member of the team, but I don't think that I'm quite a member of the family. I wonder where Rielle is right now?

"Remy?"

Ororo's clear voice once again brings me back from my reverie. The white-haired woman is standing a little way from me, her hands placed on her hips and a warm smile illuminating her face. Alright, maybe I can see myself in Ororo's family at least. Here is the one person who truly has stood by me through it all. She is no immature teenager who can't make up her mind, or a jealous and paranoid child in constant need of my reassurance. She is just Ororo, and with her, I am simply Remy.

"Will you help us hang the star on the top?", she asks me hopefully, the silver star extended in her hand.

I shake my head. "Nah, I don't think so Stormy. Dis really isn't Remy's place. Better let someone else do it".

She shakes her head at me dramatically, and raises an eyebrow at Jean. The red-head looks at me for a moment before rolling her eyes and getting back to the popcorn. Only Hank and Jamie seem not to notice anything. The two of them are laughing as Jamie and one of his doubles are playing keep-away from Hank, who is trying in vain to get a hold of the red gingerbread man the boys are throwing about.

"Remy, you must try to get into the spirit of things", Ororo says, chastising me. I see the look in her eye. I've changed for her as well. Even she no longer recognizes the old me, the care-free me.

"You seem ta be takin' good care o' dat chère", I reply innocently. "But Remy don't remember you bein' into dis whole Noël thing? Isn't dere some other celebration you'd rather be, well, celebrating?"

Storm smiles at me, conceding defeat. She nods her graceful head. "You're right Remy, there are some celebrations that are important to my people that I have already participated in. But I like getting involved with the students' Christmas here, and I think you would too."

"No thanks Stormy", I answer casually, stretching my arms and getting to my feet. "I think I'll go hit de indoor pool instead."

She was still shaking her head at me when I turned to go. Maybe she was a little disappointed in me, disappointed in the fact that I wasn't getting as involved as they thought I should be. But I had come here and done what I had said I would do. At least, I had tried. It was Rielle who had not upheld her end of the bargain. Rielle who had called the whole thing off. Rielle who...

God, I really needed something else to think about. I shot one last smile at Ororo as I made my way to the large entrance to the east. I wrung my fingers through my hair, making it stand on end and look even more messy than it did normally. I sighed, closing my eyes. I could go to the pool, swim a few laps, and keep my mind busy on working out. If I left her no room within my head, maybe, just maybe, I could keep my thoughts of Rielle silent for a little while.

Maybe. Maybe I should learn to watch where I walk. It was only because I heard her breathe in sharply that I knew that someone stood before me. My eyes opened slowly, perhaps my subconscious already well aware of who stood before me, and just not wanting to deal with it. Not yet, anyway.

"You should really keep an eye on where you're going Remy", she scolded me gently, a sad smile painted on her face. "You never know who you might bump into, or what they could do."

I needed no explanation but she raised her hands anyway, holding them up and away from her as if she too were staring at them intently. She certainly seemed a little more confident. Before, she had kept her hands pinned firmly at her sides, risking no chance of hurting anything or anyone accidentally. But now her arms swung freely, and although it still hurt too much to admit it, I was proud to see that I had helped her accomplish even so little. But then again, perhaps I had done nothing at all. She had been working with Ororo after all, and she was most certainly the better teacher. It could very well be that my time with Rielle had produced nothing, nothing but forbidden feelings and hurting hearts. Perhaps it was best now that Rielle had a tutor that could keep herself more distant than I had succeeded to do. So why was my hand aching now? Why was I dying to touch those hands, to see if they were as soft as I remembered? Hormones. The desire and nothing more.

"So things are goin' well wit Stormy den?", I asked her casually, hoping she couldn't hear my heart beating.

Rielle smiled so suddenly that it lit up the flicker of light deep within those eyes of hers. Even if it did disappear almost as quickly as it had appeared, I was glad to see it. I had not seen it since that horrible day in my room, when, hidden within my closet, she had witnessed a rather intimate moment between Rogue and myself. Just recalling the pain reflecting back at me... Part of me was angry. Yes, angry! I had never said we were exclusive, or even together in anyway. Sure, maybe I should have told her my feelings from the get-go, but I thought she understood that I needed to figure things out before I could start something as committing as a new relationship. God, that's why I thought I she could understand me so well! And I had thought that she, coming out of a bad relationship would want nothing more of them. Maybe I was wrong.  
Shit. I knew I was wrong, but my stubborn nature wouldn't let me admit that out loud just yet. There would be plenty of time to make-up later, for once I wasn't planning on running out. She would still be there when I was ready to talk, wouldn't she? She had no where to go either, but perhaps it was naive of me to think she couldn't get away. I knew better than anyone how easy running away had become for her.

" And I was beginning to think you didn't care", Rielle chided me, at least she hadn't lost her sense of humour. However, her words almost made me blush sheepishly. She was right, I had been avoiding her too, I guess. I mean, if I truly wanted to, I could have talked to her. Asked her she was and how things were progressing with her powers. But I hadn't, and know I had to eat my own silence.

"Dat's was never true Rielle, and you know it", I replied softly. "Remy 'll always care."

She looked away from me then, turning her eyes instead to look at the huge tree that the others were trimming. Maybe she had come here to help? Maybe I should stay too. I followed her gaze, and met Storm's eyes. The Witch looked at the two of them, her expression puzzled. It could be that Rogue still had not made good on her threat to expose him and Rielle. Well, it wasn't like there was anything left to expose. What I didn't know was that not only had Storm caught on to the little dilemma, but she was not alone. Although Jean could not penetrate my mental fortress, it was next to impossible to miss the feelings of loneliness and despair that were radiating from Rielle like homing beacons. The red head paused from her own task as she and Ororo watched the two of us standing in the light of the entrance.

"I know Remy", Rielle whispered, still not looking at me. "At least, sometimes I think you do, but then you go and do something like... when you... when she kissed you... I just..."

"I didn't mean anything Rielle", I said suddenly, grabbing her cold hands within my own. I knew the others were most likely watching but I missed Jean's arched eyebrows and the hand that suddenly fluttered to Storm's chest, above her heart. Jean looked on through wide eyes, and shot a look a t Storm, who felt her own heart would break from the pain emanating from the pair of us.

"Listen Remy, lying to yourself and me won't make this go away", she told me, taking her hand away gently. "Let's just keep some distance for now, okay?"

That hurt, but mostly it made me angry. Why did she have to care so much about what the others thought? She couldn't honestly believe that I still loved Rogue that way, could she? This had to be about the professor's absolute prohibition of our being together. It had to be. It figures that Rielle would have to be so considerate of the feelings of others that she would sacrifice her own happiness. Who would have thought that a girl responsible for her sister's death could be such a push-over?

I can't believe I just thought that. If I wasn't going to the pool I'd go dunk my head in the lake. Maybe I am an asshole. Hell, I don't know why I'm so surprised. I've been this way a while, haven't I? But I had changed, even for just a moment, Rielle had changed that. The black shroud had been lifted from my heart and I no longer felt that suffocating desire to hurt others as I was hurting. But that was all over now, and even if I would never dream of admitting it to her, I was mostly to blame. Shit. I hate self-examination!

So what could I say? What could I do but brush her off as if I didn't care? As if there was nothing keeping me there but her standing in my way. God I needed to hold her.

"Fine wit Remy chère", I said casually, looking around, trying to look bored. "He don't like it when de femmes get too possessive."

"Well, okay then", Rielle said a little roughly. I don't think she had been expecting such rudeness from me. "Sorry to bother you."

She brushed by me brusquely as she made her way past me into the living room. I didn't turn to watch her go. I knew she'd go off to help Storm and Jean and that they would press her for details, well, Jean might. Storm would listen quietly and feign indifference and Rielle would smile that shy smile she gave to those that she still didn't quite trust. However, she wouldn't say anything. She would shake off their concern and turn the attention away from her. She had done that to me quite a bit and it had bothered me. It was as if there was still something she was holding back, like she hadn't been able to trust me completely. I guess her instincts were right.

I didn't look back as I left the room. I kept my gaze ahead, casual and cool. I ran my hand through my hair again, mussing it even more than I already had. I tried not to imagine running my fingers through Rielle's raven locks.  
Yup. A cold swim was going to do me good.

* * *

**Gabrielle**

* * *

So I've learned something today. Well, a few things actually. The first thing is that every Christmas there is, right here at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children, a costume ball. Not a costume party by any means, but a ball! I mean, I'd gone to parties as a girl where the ladies wore evening gowns and the men wore their tails, but I'd been young. Young enough to wear my hair in ringlets and get away with wearing green patent shoes with my purple dress. I'm older now, and this would be my first formal affair since before my twelfth birthday. I would wear a dress just like my mother and sister's, and a mask. I would dance, (well, probably not but it was fun to imagine), and I would have a wonderful time. I wouldn't waste one moment thinking dreary thoughts about a certain Cajun prick who was too busy sticking his tongue down his ex's throat to tell me anything about this great party. That brings me to my second point. I've learned that I really do have anger issues. I mean, I know I hold grudges and I know that I can get really pissed really fast, but God! I have only felt this way a few times in my life, when Amelia died and when Zephyr dumped me, but to waste such pain on a vain ignoramus who probably couldn't tell the difference between a Boticelli and a DaVinci and who probably had never even heard of Jane Austen and who.  
Crap. If anything, I'm the stupid one for caring so much that he doesn't. Care, that is. Not being able to feel or care anything anymore might just be what I need. No, I might be hurting, but my feelings and my passion make me who I am. I make mistakes and I make bad choices, but if I can borrow from Anthony Burgess, perhaps it is better to make the bad choice of my own free will then have the right one imposed. Wait, why am I talking about this? Party!  
I had been spending a quiet hour in the living room with Jean and Storm when some of the kids who had been playing outside burst into the hall downstairs. They made such a ruckus as they came in that the tree was trembling a little in its stand, and I feared for their well being if they knocked over the tree that all of us, especially Storm, had been decorating so meticulously. I was holding unto an angel ornament when Kitty ran into the room, her cheeks wonderfully flushed and red from the cold. There were still snowflakes collected on her eyes lashes and her nose was rosy and bright. She looked so care-free, so happy. So like the teenager she was supposed to be. I would have given my right arm to be like her at that moment.

"Oh my God Rielle!", she squealed, pouncing over and grabbing my shoulder. I winced a little, smiling though. Maybe being a little different from Miss Pride wasn't a bad thing all the time.

"Hi Kitty", I answered, gently shrugging out of her hands. "What's up?"

"So you've heard about the dance right?", she asked me, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"I have heard a thing or two, yes", I replied carefully. Things might get painful. I was right.

"Oooh!", she shrieked, hugging me and pulling me close. "You're going right? 'Cause it would be so cool if we all went! I mean, Bobby, Jubs, Rogue will be there. So will Jean and Storm and all the other teachers. And maybe you could get Remy to come!"

I nearly choked on my own breath.  
"Huh?", I stammered, earning more strange looks from Jean and Storm, who gazed at each other knowingly. "How would I get him to come?"

Kitty shrugged her slender shoulders. "I dunno, just like, figured 'cuz you two are friends and all. Just ask him, okay?"

I could only nod as Kitty squealed again and bounded away, pulling me by the hand,  
saying something about going to the mall to shop for dresses. Suddenly, things involving the party seemed a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Rogue**

* * *

I had to be quiet. I had no business being in the prof's study when he wasn't there, but I had to figure something out. There was something I had to take care of. I quickly glanced through his shelves and bookcases, my eyes darting over the books and maps until I found what I was looking for.

"There ya are", I whispered, taking it down and laying it flat on the desk. "Now, where did Scoot say he was?"

My finger danced over the map, looking and tracing over lines that had already been drawn and erased, searching, seeking...

"There it is", I whispered again to the silent room. My blood was pounding in my ears and my hands shook with nervousness. I tried to keep calm. No reason to get upset now, I hadn't done anything yet. I simply had the information that I had come for.  
I put the map back carefully and arranged everything as it had been. I only hoped no one would notice anyone had been in here. I couldn't afford to let anyone in on my plan, not yet at least. So I left as stealthily as I had come in, my mind swimming with the idea of contacting Magneto. He owed me, and there was something I needed him to take care of.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello! I'm back! Okay, I know that this chapter was not worth the enormous wait I put you through, but I haven't been home in about a week. Anyway, this was just one of those annoying fillers that you don't like reading, I don't like writing but we have to get through. Things, though, will most definitely be picking up very soon. There's some twists laying in store:  
at the party, post-party, Rielle, Remy, Rogue, Charles, Ororo, Jean, and (duh duh DUHHH), Magneto? 


	17. Of Truths and Tribulations, Part 2

**Author's note:** I'm back! And I've received mention that I should write a profile, so I'll get on that right away. So anyway, in this chapter, there will be a few mentions of events that happen in X-Men Evo., but nothing major. What can I say? I like my cartoons ;). 

**Chapter 13, Part II **

**_Of Truths And Tribulations_**

* * *

**Rielle **

* * *

Before another word is said there is something that I must tell. I am going shopping!  
Alert the media, call the papers and scream it from the mountain tops that Gabrielle Javier is going shopping! That's right, for the first time in nearly seven years I am going to spend the afternoon with people my own age, doing average things, enjoying myself! Just think about it, for a moment, if you will. At least, take the time to consider this from my point of view.

I am going out into a public setting, one where I will not be forced to dance sensuously before an audience of grabby, jeering men. No one will consider me any different from any other teenager amidst the throng of people Kitty has told me flock to these "malls". Alright, so they would laugh at my use of quotes, but as horrible as it is, I have never been to a "mall". Even Kurt laughed at me. Kurt, the one who spent the better part of his life playing the role of a fuzzy, blue acrobat in a circus. Kurt has even been to a mall, with his image inducer of course. But I am getting off topic. I am so excited, elated even, that I am to spend a wonderful afternoon browsing through boutiques with these people who would be my friends, getting help as I choose a gown for next week. I don't think they truly understand what this means to me. How can I explain to them what it means for a girl who has been living in poverty and cold for the past six years to suddenly be able to live normally as others do. Well, as normally as the average mutant does live, which I have discovered, can in fact be very wonderful. I love all these people dearly, and each one for a different reason. I had forgotten that it was possible to have friends who asked for nothing in return for their friendship. No one must ever take such a gift for granted, that someone would be good enough to help you from the kindness of their hearts, and not in hope of getting something in return. Elated!

Kitty is so sweet to me. Her face seems to be frozen in that cheery smile she wears, but it no false smile like I have seen so many others wear. She is so loyal, and dedicated. The only time I have seen her serious and straight-faced is during training sessions and weepy movies. But even then, it does not take long for that hundred watt smile to make its appearance. She was the first one to welcome me here, next to Xavier of course, but he had not rushed to my room the first night to offer me a teddy bear in case I got lonely. Sweet Kitty Kat.

Just as friendly although less maintenance is Jubilee. She and Kitty are so close,  
sometimes I get a little jealous. I hope one day to be able to trust someone like they trust each other. But of course, in order to trust I need to be trusted. They are not naive, I think that all my new family members realize that Rielle is not my real name. Only they are too kind to press me.

Ororo, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Hank, darling Hank. The one who makes sure that I get the comics when he reads the paper every morning. The one who has invited me down to his lab and allowed me to play around with the equipment. Call me juvenile, but it still makes me laugh to see the chemicals change colour and fizz when he combines them. He is also the one who looks out for me most, especially when Logan is feeling irksome.  
But dear Logan, I cannot really complain. How can I complain about a macho, tough,  
nearly neanderthalish wolf-man who cooks us all breakfast every day? An ungrudgingly may I add. And they way he looks after each of us in his own way, I can't explain it. He always teases Kitty about her girlishness but helps her a little more than the others with her training. He talks politics with Scott and the professor, jokes with Kurt and Jubilee, and is so sensitive to Rogue. To see them so together, it almost makes me miss my own father, until I realize that I never truly had him to begin with. And Rogue? Well, I am not blind. I can understand why she hates me so, and if she doesn't she should. I only hope she realizes what has happened between Remy and I and maybe she can get past it all and...

Remy... Oh God, Remy... Him I trusted most of all, and it was he that hurt me most. I suppose it served to remind me of my own philosophy. When one stands alone one can fall without bringing down another. Sometimes I just wish that I could stop thinking, you know? Just shut everything off and roll on every wave and every emotion that I feel. I wish I knew how to stop being this scared little girl trapped inside a high-voltage shell. I had hoped, just for a second, that Remy would be the one to let me out.

But instead I sealed myself off even more, cutting him out and away from me utterly. I don't know why I got mad at him for avoiding me. I'd been doing the same thing to him after all. It's just, when I saw them together, fitting together and just looking so perfect together... Maybe I've been fooling myself all along, thinking that perhaps one day I could take her place. And now? Now I don't want to take her place. I don't want to come and fill the gap Rogue left in Remy's heart. I don't want to be the one that makes him forget her. I want to be loved for me. That hasn't happened to me as of yet.

It must be this wind. This brisk north wind that's gotten into my blood. I wish that I had opted to put my hair up this morning, it's blowing all over as I stand outside by the entrance. I cross my arms on my chest, shivering a little within my red coat. At least when my hair is loose like this it keeps my ears warm. And I never did look good in hats. I dare to pull my wrist free from my sleeve to glance at my watch. The hands are telling me that it's already 2:30, and that Kitty is fifteen minutes late. The others are already piled within the cars. Rogue's driving the school's black S.U.V, and Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, even Jean and Ororo have tagged along for the trip. I volunteered to wait here for Kitty. She was supposedly just fetching a jacket, but knowing her, she probably had to hunt one that matched her eye shadow. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits, but when it comes to punctuality, infants have more tact. So when the doors finally opened a great wave of relief washed over me. Finally, I could get out of this damn wind!

"Well Kitty, it's about time", I said dramatically, turning to smile at my friend. "Couldn't find a jacket to match your make-up?"

"Actually chère, Remy wanted one ta match his shoes."

A deep blush crawled into my cheeks as I looked up at him. Why couldn't I ever look before I spoke? It would save me so much pain. Well, as embarrassed as I was, I was determined to keep face.

" Well Remy", I said casually, "I never pictured you to care so much about accessories"

He shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. "What can I say p'tite? Remy got ta look good for all de femmes around here."

I nodded, trying to look humoured. But his words stung me more than I wanted him to know. I didn't want other girls looking at him, and I didn't want him trying to impress them. I wanted him to take me into his strong arms and shake some sense into me. I wanted him to yell and make me see how much he needed me. Instead? He patted my head and walked over to where the others sat in the car. Rogue didn't even bother to hide her gleeful expression. You know, it's sad. We two are so alike, and have so much in common. We could really be great friends, except for the whole, you know, hating each other thing. Minor detail.

Kitty chose this awkward moment to make her appearance. She skipped through the doors, stylishly dressed in blue jeans and a violet turtle neck, she had coordinated her make-up to her clothes. I would have laughed if I hadn't felt like crying. And Kitty, bless her heart, didn't notice the heaviness that hung in the air, or my pained expression. Maybe that's why I love being her friend. She's one of those rare people who don't notice the bad until someone makes them see it. Well, for once, I wasn't going to be that person.

"Come on Rielle!", she said enthusiastically as she pulled me by my arm toward the car.

I smiled and let her lead me.

* * *

**Remy**

* * *

If I have to listen to another moment of girly gossip I will throw myself out in front of traffic. No, I'm quite serious. I mean, I've put up with hunger, violence, fear, war even, but nothing compares to the shrill torture of excited teenaged girls. I had never realized all the drama that seemed to accompany a school dance. When I pointed out how much they were over- reacting, all those of the female sex gave me that look. That, "Sigh, what does a man know, look. I mean, I can accept it from Kitty, Jubs or even Jean, but even Ororo and Rielle shot me such looks. At least I had Sam and, well, even though we are not each other's favourite person, Bobby did raise up the level of testosterone in the car. At least he's good for something.

"So Sam", Kitty asked for the tenth time that afternoon. "Are you gonna be a man and ask Rahne to go to the ball with you?"

I felt bad for Sam, watching him squirm in his seat under the scrutinizing gaze of such evil female eyes. Well, almost. At least this way, the attention wouldn't be on me. I have absolutely no intention of talking of matters of the heart with a giggly girl like Kitty. Don't get me wrong, she's like a little sister to me, but that's just it. A sister, a kid. And when I think of it, she's not even that much younger than Rielle. But Rielle has this air, this depth to her eyes that make her wiser beyond her years. Rielle...

" I dunno Kit", Sam answered her, clearly uncomfortable. " Do you think I should?"

Kitty sighed at the horrible blindness that was Sam. But of course, her air seemed to say,  
it wasn't his fault. He's a guy after all.

"You know she, like, totally likes you Sam", she persisted. "I don't know why you don't just, like, get it over with."

"Ah, like, totally hate to break up this juicy gossip moment", Rogue's sarcastic voice cut in, "But we're there sugahs."

I think I could have cried in relief. It didn't take Kitty and Jubilee long to take care of the situation. They were the first out the car, Kitty even went so far as to crawl over Jean's lap to propel herself out of the doors. The rest of us got out of the car in a rather uninteresting fashion, that is to say there was no more leaping and bounding over seats and laps to get out first. I glanced over at Sam, who looked as though he were seriously regretting her decision to join us. I chuckled to myself a little and shook my head. Since I was seated closet to the door, I got out first and held open the door. Sam got out and stood off to the side a little. Ororo, who was seated in the passenger seat, got out at the same time as Rogue. I watched her as she made her way over to Bobby and Sam, and for a moment I almost followed. I mean, part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to talk to her like I'd been able to before, but things were different now, and I had screwed them up. So I stood by stupidly, a little ways away from the others, until Jean walked up to me.

She smiled at me nicely as she patted my arm, her eyes warm but full of pity. Great. Did everyone here feel sorry for me? I didn't need their pity and I certainly hadn't asked for it. I glanced over at Rielle, who was being dragged along by Jubilee and Kitty. She looked back for a moment, and caught me staring. I coughed a little and looked away quickly. But as I heard Jubilee and Kitty grab Rogue and pull all the girls away, I dared to look once more. I peeked up at Rielle, who felt my gaze and turned her face slightly to stick out her tongue. For the first time that morning, I actually laughed. We re-grouped. Jean and Ororo went off to shop on their own, and I was left with Sam and the Ice prick. Wonderful. But Sam is much smarter than he often lets on. He caught the look Bobby and I were sending each other, and you could power a neighbourhood with the tension between us. I didn't want to fight with him, but I didn't see how I could spend an afternoon with him without that happening.

"Alright then", Sam's stern voice caught in. "There will be no funny business, okay guys? I don't want to have to pull you off each other in the middle of the food court."

"What the hell Sam", Bobby grumbled, glaring at me. " Don't get all parental. I won't bother him if the Swamp Rat don't bother me."

"Swamp Rat, hmm?", I baited. I loved watching how angry he got, I couldn't help it! "Know who else calls Remy dat boy?"

"Remy, cut it out", Sam warned me. "And shut up Bobby. I don't care if you two don't even acknowledge each other. But it you start a brawl, I'll cannonball both your asses, got it?"

If a look could kill, I think Bobby would have murdered me months ago.

* * *

**Jubilee**

* * *

Is it possible for two people to have a totally intimate moment and not even realize it? Can it be that they don't notice the energy around them when it's very nearly suffocating the rest of us? Well, I don't know what I saw, but I will have to talk to Rielle about it later. But I'm getting ahead of myself again. Okay, so this is how it all went down. When we got to the mall, Kitty and I had already plotted out the best stores for gowns and mapped out the quickest routes between shops. So, naturally, when we arrived at the mall, we were excited. After getting out gracefully, (I saw Remy laughing at us. He just doesn't get it, Kitty and I were all set to begin this, shall we say, expedition. The only problem was that Rogue and Rielle were both there, and I may not be the brightest Crayola in the box, but it doesn't take an Einstein to see that they don't like each other. It may even be more than that. I've never seen Rogue so cold to anyone before, at least not someone on our side.

But, seeing as how we are genius at this game we call shopping, Kitty and I had already solved the problem of the two R's. Kitty would keep Rogue busy while I would take care of Rielle. Less fighting if they don't see each other, right? So, with the two of them separated, Kitty and I led the way into the mall. Alright, the Westchester mall does have one hell of a nice setup. And since Kitty and I are pros at what we do, we had chosen the best and biggest mall available. I'll admit that sometimes, I even get goose bumps when I walk into this place. Skylights, fake plants everywhere, and the faint smell of cosmetics in the air... Ah, it still makes me a little giddy each time we come here. But I guess I hadn't given much thought to how it would appear to someone who had never seen it before. As soon as we passed through the revolving doors, I felt Rielle tense up next to me. It was almost comical to hear her breath in sharply like she did. I turned to look at her, and a smile broke out on my face when I noticed her wondered expression.

"Never seen a mall before Rielle?", I asked her jokingly.

"No", she said honestly, still entrapped by the sights around her. "My mother always had our clothes custom made."

"What?", I asked her in disbelief. "Damn girl, your folks must have been loaded!"

Rielle's attention suddenly snapped back, and she looked at me for a moment, panic quickly filling her eyes. But to my surprise, as quickly as the panic filled them, they were replaced by rage. Anger that did not appear to be directed at me, but at herself. She looked as though she had said something criminal, something she should never have admitted. She looked furious with herself.

"It's ok Rielle", I told her reassuringly. Rogue and Kitty were a little ways ahead, and they hadn't heard this little confession. "If it's that important to you, I won' tell anyone."

"It's nothing, really", laughed Rielle, unconvincingly. "I just don't like telling people about it, they get weird, you know?"

"Sure", I assured her. "No problem, really."

She smiled, and we forgot all about it. Well, I pretended to anyway. I tucked my black hair behind my ear as I led her on towards a formal clothing boutique. Not that we aren't all weird in some way, but this girl. Well, she sure was interesting. I only wish she could trust me enough to let me in.

Kitty and Rogue were already inside when we finally reached the store. We were all so excited, I think even Rogue was feeling a little giddy, although she would die before admitting it.

She was browsing through the evening gown section, fingering an elegant dress made of black silk. Strapless and floor-length, there was a delicate green beading pattern across the chest in the shape of vines. The vine pattern seemed to be growing from the hem of the dress as well. It was beautiful, maybe a little too gothic for my taste, but it would look amazing on Rogue.

Rogue took the dress off the rack and another deep violet one with skinny straps and a slit up to the knee. She passed by Kitty, who was already holding a half-dozen gowns in her arms. I smiled reassuringly to Rielle, and left to go to Kitty's aid. My best-friend smiled thankfully at me as I took some of the dresses from her. Kitty managed to balance out the remainder before motioning that I follow her. I walked with her to the change rooms where Rogue was already trying on outfits. I put Kitty's dresses into her stall, and left her to it. Now that Kitty was set up,  
I had to find something for myself.

I walked back unto the main show room floor and looked around for Rielle. I saw her a little ways off, wandering aimlessly through the aisles, now and again fingering a gown before moving on. I felt like I should go over there, see if she needed me, but I restrained myself. I couldn't be holding her hand at every moment, making sure there was nothing wrong. Besides, we were shopping. What kind of trouble could she possibly get into?

After careful deliberation, I picked up a delicate yellow gown. Strapless, light colour,  
chiffon material and floor length... Well, it did have some definite possibilities. I shot another quick look at Rielle before heading over to the change rooms.

It was perfect. The dress I mean, if you were starting to get confused. I loved the way it fell, hugging my every curve perfectly. And I mean perfectly! I was also pretty proud of myself. I mean, usually it takes me hours to decide on a dress or an outfit. Some people might call me shallow, but I call it self-pride. Some have it, some don't. I'm not here to judge. Well, Kitty loved it too, which made me happy. I knew then that it wasn't just a fluke. Kitty has impeccable taste. If she thought it was good, then I'd believe her. Well, she saw it and squealed. I saw her and squealed. I think it's safe to say it was a total girly fest, but you know what? Sometimes that's not really a bad thing. Kitty looked gorgeous, as usual. She had chosen a two piece ensemble. A full pink skirt made of some kind of silk swirled around her legs, and her top consisted of a halter top in a lighter shade of pink. Kitty had no problem showing off her toned tummy, but I'm a little more self-conscious. So of course, we hugged, you know. Did the whole jumping up and down thing. Pretty predictable behaviour for the two of us, I'm afraid to say.

"So, what do you guys think?"

I spun around, Kitty arm still locked with my own. We stood for a moment, shocked,  
before either of us could think of anything to say. Rielle was standing a little awkwardly before her open stall. I looked at Kitty who could only stare back. In the past few months that she'd been with us, I'd made up an image of Rielle in my mind. Shy, kind of tomboyish girl who is the last person you'd expect to play Cinderella and get dressed for the ball. I had never even thought that she could look like she did now.

Her gown was long, there was even a little bit of a train at the back. It was silver, and such a silver that it appeared to be shimmering in the light. It looked like it was made of some kind of floaty material, it almost seemed like she was wearing a cloud. It was cut to rest just below her collar bone. Flimsy straps lay gently below her shoulders, and the bodice seemed to be embroidered with a million tiny silver crystals that sparkled as she moved. The shade of the dress accented her slightly tanned skin, giving her a more golden glow.

Her hair was loose, as it usually was, but now instead of being tucked behind her ears, she had let it fall casually, framing her face in delicate waves. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have been totally jealous. Okay, maybe I was. What? I can admit it.

"Jubs? Kitty", Rielle asked us uncertainly. She sounded nervous, but she looked the part. Her stance was so regal and her posture so graceful... She looked like she'd been wearing dresses like this her entire life.

"Rielle, oh my God". I think Kitty worded it about right.

"So you like it", she asked us, sounding relieved.

"It's perfect!", I gushed, finding my voice. "It's looks really great on you".

Rielle smiled one of those tentative smiles, the ones that look as though they hurt her to show. She patted her hair, and looked down. She sighed for a moment, the light dazzling through the beads on her dress as she moved.

"But how can I pay for it?", she asked us, sounding almost embarrassed. "I mean, I don't have any money, well, barely any. Just what I make from helping Ororo with her plants."

"Don't even worry about it Rielle", Kitty said promptly. "I've, like, got it covered."

Rielle's cheeks blushed viciously. "No", she stammered, "I couldn't let you do that."

"You're not letting me", Kitty told her matter-of-factly. "I'm insisting".

Rielle stood for a moment before rushing forward to pull the two of us to her. I stood surprised for a moment. Rielle never let on what she was feeling, wether she was happy or sad, frightening or angry. And this, this completely honest and true embrace, what could we do but hug her back?

"Thank-you", she whispered to us, brushing her hand across her eyes. It was simple and cliché, but she had said everything that needed to be said.

"Were here for you", I assured her. "We've always been here."

"I know that now", she admitted. "It's just that every time..."

Her words trailed off suddenly, and she stared off into space. She held her breath for a moment, and her eyes widened a little, almost in fright. Kitty and I turned to look behind us, and found something even I had not expected.

* * *

**Kitty**

* * *

What the hell! I used to know everything that happened around here, everything! Then how come I was totally surprised to see Remy and Rielle looking at each other across the store as if they never seen one another before? I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I wasn't the only witness to this little display of , emotion? Shock? Both? Even Jubilee looked dumbfounded.

Rielle was standing there in front of us, breath caught in her throat, hands shaking and her eyes misting. I mean, sure we'd just had a tender moment, but come on! A little exaggerated? And why was she panicking? It was just the boys.

And then I saw Remy, standing there just as stupidly, looking at her as he needed her to breath. I swear, I've never seen the Cajun so worked up about something. And that's including after all his stupid fights with Rogue. So why did he look like he wanted to tear across the floor and grab Rielle? Rielle, who looked as though she were about to fall. Did they have any idea how they looked? It seemed Remy was about to rush over and tear her dress off.  
And of course, Rogue chose this moment to leave her dressing room.

What the hell is going on here!


	18. Of Truths and Tribulations, Part 3

**Author's note**: Wow, I'm so glad I got such great feedback on the last chapter! I know it took ridiculously long to publish, but bear with me. And thank you so much for bothering to review. I thrive on the encouragement you guys are sending out, and I really appreciate it. Silverbells, Chaotic Jinx, and all the newer readers, BabyGurl SRA, I love all of you! Please keep reading and writing back to me. 

_Pandora_

**P.S**. I apologize for the bad spelling and grammar. I finished that chapter at around two in the morning, so I was a little dead. I'll try to be more attentive.

**Chapter 13 pt.3 **

**Of Truths and Tribulations**

* * *

**Rielle**

* * *

Part of me doesn't want to go tonight. Part of me wants to take off this dress and crawl under my covers and hide in the dark until this all goes away. I just can't seem to bring myself to care anymore. I don't care about any of it, about the dance, or the dress, or those expecting me to attend. I'm too tired to do this anymore. I'm so sick of pretending to be fine, of keeping the surface still to hide the monsters drowning underneath.

But most of all, I'm sick of loving Remy. Or, perhaps a better way to phrase it is to say that loving Remy is making me sick. Sick to my heart and sick to my stomach. I truly have no idea how I'm going to get through tonight, if I'll be able to face all of them as though there were nothing wrong. How will I face him?  
Oh God, can't I just sleep until the dawn?

"Rielle? Are you okay?"

Jubilee's concerned voice disturbed my melancholy daydreams. I opened my eyes slowly, looking into the mirror that hung before me, taking in my reflection, and Jubilee's next to me. Her brown eyes were soft and worried, her delicate brow furrowed as she looked at me, pitying me. She isn't stupid, I can't keep playing dumb with her, with any of them. She was there, she saw how I froze up a the mall. She saw Remy try and approach me, and she's the one who chased after me when I went to go hide in the change rooms. But even then, she hadn't said anything. She had only stroked my hair as I cried in her lap. If anyone deserved the truth now, it was she.

"I'm fine", I told her, lying through my teeth. "I'm just a little nervous."

Her eyes suddenly seemed so hurt. She knew I was lying to her, that I wasn't telling her the whole story. Her hand smoothed out my skirt a little, straightening it for me. I sighed at her simply gesture. This would be so much easier if she could stop being so damn nice to me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could hardly recognize myself.  
She and Kitty had helped me to do my hair and make-up. Jubilee had taken my thick locks and twisted them atop my head, pinning them and sticking little pieces of Baby's Breath within the knots. She had curled the pieces that fell from the delicate twists, and they fell gently around my face. Kitty had certainly done as best she could, I mean to say I didn't resemble the whore I had once been. I suppose I looked pretty, classy to the mirror. But all I could see was a disgusting coward, a weak little tramp hiding her dirtiness behind mango-smelling hair and a fancy new dress. I almost didn't want to touch the gown, for fear of soiling it with my shame.

"You don't have to lie to me Rielle", Jubilee whispered into the glass. "Just tell me, please. I'm worried about you."

I turned from the mirror to face her. "Don't worry Jubs", I tried again, smiling. "I'm just lacking sleep."

"Bull Rielle", she said with a viciousness I had never heard from her before. "When will you stop lying to those who actually care about you?"

"Jubilee...", I started.

"Are you and Remy sleeping together?", she asked me, blunt.

The question, although I suppose a logical one from her point of view, caught me off guard. I paused to look at her. Is that what they all thought? That Remy and I were having some kind of casual fling? Did they think I was that kind of girl? I suppose, in truth, they were right about one thing. I was that kind of girl, at least, I had been.

"No Jubilee, no", I told her, finally honest. "We were, I guess, together for about a minute, but we broke it off."

I was so happy that she didn't jump up and down or squeal. She just looked at me for a moment, before reaching up to give a final adjustment to my hair. Why was she still being so kind?

Jubilee truly was then, one of the beautiful people you hear about. Until this moment, I had thought my sister Amelia to be the only one left, but there was still one other angel walking the earth and soothing it's tormented demons. Jubilee was so much for me.  
She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. She had chosen a pale yellow, chiffon gown that had no straps that reached past her ankles. A pair of white, strappy sandals on her feet and some beautiful white clips in her hair, Jubilee was radiant. Her black hair had been spiked out a little at the ends, so that when it reached her shoulders it swept out. She had pulled it away from her face on one side, and she looked so sophisticated. I didn't want her to get too close, lest she dirty herself because of me.

"I think I knew", she said finally. "I guess everybody kind of suspected... But you broke it off?  
Why?"

"That's not important anymore", I told her simply. "It just doesn't matter anymore."

Jubilee didn't press me. She simply took me into her arms to hug me quickly, before wiping away my tears with her fingers. She smiled at me, and led me to the door.

* * *

**Remy**

* * *

I don't know why I even bothered to come here. I mean, I'm basically just standing here by the punch bowl, watching everyone else laugh and have a good time. But this isn't me, not the usual me anyway. The regular Remy would be out there, cutting it up and dancing with the girls. Who knows? Maybe Jean would have let me grind with her.

But no, my stupid heart won't let me dance. All it can do is thump against my chest like it's going to break free, making my chest ache and my head hurt. I mean, even Kurt is dancing! With Ororo! Great, the elf man gets action and I get to serve drinks. Wonderful evening.

But I suppose there is nothing stopping me from getting out there and enjoying myself. Nothing that should matter anyway, I haven't done anything wrong. Who cares that Rielle burst into tears at the mere sight of me, that seeing her cry made me want to kick my own ass? When has anything like that mattered before? Well, it didn't matter then, but for some fucking reason that I can't grasp, it matters now.

_She May be the face I can't forget _

_The trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

_She..._

Great, another sappy love song that I have to sit here and listen to. And what's even better is that it's one of those heartbreaking ballads, you know? The ones that you listen to on your anniversary, or on Valentine's day. Yeah, one of those. And as much as I hate myself for it, I can't seem to help peering around the dancing couples, looking for long black hair, tanned skin, a light within the dark.  
I didn't have to wait long.

_May be the song that summer sings _

_May be the chill that autumn brings May be a hundred different things _

_Within the measure of a day_

Of course she would have to make an entrance. I can see her now, walking into the room with Jubilee at her side, looking around nervously like she didn't want to be there either. Is she looking for me? To I want her to?

_She _

_May be the beauty or the beast _

_May be the famine or the feast _

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

I'm walking before I can stop myself, or realize just where my feet are leading me. I can't think of anything, I can't concentrate on anything. All that my eyes can see is the dazzling light reflecting from her dress. All that my body knows it that it wants to be next to hers. Who am I to fight with instinct?

_She may be the mirror of my dreams _

_The smile reflected in a stream _

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her shell_

If she's surprised to see me walking up to her, she doesn't let it show. I hesitate for a moment, should I really go to her? She'll only push me away again, she'll only start to cry again. I just don't think I could handle her crying again because of me. All I can think of then is that bastard that tainted her, and how I'd like one day to seriously kick his french ass.

Suddenly, she's moving away from Jubilee. I stop completely. If she's going to run away from me, I'm not about to chase her through the room, begging and crying after her, trying to get he to listen that Rogue didn't mean anything and that I had just kissed her, well I didn't know why I kissed her but she had to believe me that.  
Damn, for someone who had nothing to say I couldn't stop thinking of words. But I needn't have worried. She did move, away from the wall and away from her chaperone. Right up to me, gently placing her hand within my own.

_She _

_Who always seems so happy in a crowd _

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud _

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

Suddenly, were dancing. I think we are, I know we are! Those are my hands on her hips, holding her close to me! Those are her fingers playing with my hair as she rests her hands behind my head! This is her, this girl that is swaying slowly in time to the music with me. Her eyes are open, looking straight into mine, and they don't flinch when I pull her even closer, burying her into my chest. All she does is hold me tighter.

_She _

_May be the love that cannot hope to last _

_May come to me from shadows of the past _

_That I'll remember till the day I die_

The others are watching us, I can hear them whispering. Even Xavier seems displeased. I can hear him picking at my mind, trying to talk to me. But it's all closed off to them, to all of them. All of me is directed towards her, all my attention on her shining hair and on her trembling form within my arms. Suddenly, Rogue, Bobby, Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, even Xavier, they all seem so trivial and so far away.

_She _

_May be the reason I survive _

_The why and wherefore I'm alive _

_The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years_

I don't even have to ask her, she already knows.

_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears _

_And make them all my souvenirs _

_For where she goes I've got to be _

_The meaning of my life is ..._

I hold her by the hand, and we take our time leaving the dance floor and heading towards the exit. No one tries to stop us, I don't think they really know what's going on. And for once, I completely and truly do not care. I have her with me, finally, and I don't even know how it happened. But who am I to question Fate? Maybe she had realized how tired we both were, how we needed to rest now. I think we deserved this, to find each other again. And now that I had her,  
I wasn't planning on letting her go. Not now, not ever.  
I don't think I've ever been this happy.

_She _

_She, oh she..._

**Author's note:** Ha ha, yeah! Everybody's happy and Remy and Rielle have finally decided to forget the others. For now, anyway. I know that this chapter was incredibly short, but I didn't want tp have to share their reunion with anything else. The next chapter is already underway, but I might publish it a little faster if I receive some more nice reviews!

_Pandora_

**P.S.** The song is "She", by Elvis Costello


	19. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** I got all your great reviews, and I really appreciated them once again. It really makes my day to log on and see that another person has bothered to read my story and review. The only problem is I'm afraid of letting you guys down! Oh well, that's part of it. Here's the next chapter, and I apologize again for the long wait. 

_Pandora_

**P.S.** The **bold** font is tele-speach.

**Chapter 14**

For the first time in her life, Rielle let go. She let go of her insecurities, of her fears, of her morals and of her self-imposed rules. She took everything that had once held her down and threw it away. All of it stripped away and burned, nothing of her old life remained. She didn't need it anymore. She no longer had to hide behind her secrets and her silence. Not anymore, not with Remy leading her away from it all.

She didn't even bother to look around at the others as she took Remy's hand and followed him off the dance floor. Jubilee appeared, her face full of question, but Rielle simply walked by. She had nothing to say, not to anyone. She honestly could think of nothing that was worth the time to stop and share. Not when she was finally with Remy, now that they were in a way, together. The music was still blasting in her ears and people were still dancing all around them as Remy tried to plow a path for them. She kept her eyes on his back, not taking the risk of catching the eye of the professor or even Jean or Storm. She didn't want someone telling her what she should or should not be doing. She was so sick of listening to what others thought best for her. She had decided. She simply wouldn't listen anymore.

**Rielle? Rielle! What do you two think you're doing? Stop making such a spectacle of yourselves!**

The voice in Rielle's mind was so loud it nearly made her fall over. The anger and the disappointment in Jean's voice were heartbreaking. The last thing Rielle had ever wanted to do was hurt anyone, least of all those people she had begun to love as one does family. And Jean had been nothing but kind to her, had done nothing but help her get adjusted and comfortable here. Rielle's closed her eyes tightly and let go of Remy's hand in order to grasp her head in both hands.

Remy heard her whimpers before her hand even left his own. He spun around, defiantly, daring anyone to hurt her while he was there to save her. His eyes scanned the crowd that were starting to stop dancing in order to stare. Most of the students were still dancing, unaware or uncaring of the little show being put on by some of their teachers. Jean and Scott were there, standing close by. Ororo and Kurt had wandered over to their side, as had the Professor. Lastly, he noticed Rogue as she watched alongside Bobby, confusion and hurt darkening her face.

Remy stared at them all in turn, completely defying them. He only turned his attention from them to stoop over to Rielle, who stood bent at the waist, crying out in pain as she clutched her throbbing head. He knelt before her, taking her head into his own hands and tilting it to make her face him. Rielle opened her eyes slowly, her panic clouding them as she looked desperately into his own.

"Rielle, Rielle, what is it?", he asked her, trying to remain calm. "What's wrong?"

"The voices", she struggled. "I can't... It's too loud..."

Remy's head shot up, turning to look over to where Jean stood by Xavier, her hands by her temples and her eyes closed in obvious concentration. Remy looked at Charles with exasperation, a look of near betrayal on his rugged face. Xavier simply stared back, sighing and shaking his head. Remy's blood boiled in his veins as he understood what was taking place. Jean was using her power to get into Rielle's head, to intimidate her, frighten her into stopping what had barely begun. They knew that Rielle's mind was fragile, that her shields were weak, and yet they were taking advantage of something they had promised to help with? I can help her, Remy thought desperately, I can.

"Rielle? Listen chère, you need ta listen ta Remy now.", Remy struggled to keep his voice collected. "You have ta clear your mind now. Don't let dem break in like dat. Just listen, concentrate on Remy's voice..."

"It's too loud", Rielle told him, wincing.

"Don't make excuses now chère", Remy scolded gently. "Ya just need to take my word for it."

Rielle sighed, trying to do as Remy instructed her. She willed herself to hear only his reassuring voice, letting it drown out Jean's angry words. She pictured herself alone in the small training room she and Remy had used so often while she was training. She pictured the concrete floors and the spongy material on the walls. She saw herself standing there, alone. In silence.

But Remy was there too, wasn't he? Yes, he was there, and suddenly he appeared at her side, his arms locked around her as he whispered into her hair. Rielle smiled as she pulled into him, feeling safe as his words filled the empty room, blocking out all other sound. The pain was gone, her head didn't hurt anymore. Rielle opened her eyes.  
Jean took a step back, caught a little off-balance. Scott reached out instinctively to grasp her around her waist as she tried to steady herself. His face was full of concern as he held Jean up, trying to keep her still as she slowly came out of the telepathic trance she had been in. She lowered her hands, and looked on at Rielle and Remy in disbelief. She shook her head a moment, then brought her hands back to her temples. Her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated, and she suddenly sighed, once again lowering her hands and unclenching her eyes.

"Jean?", Scott asked her. "Are you okay?"

"What happened Jean?", Xavier pressed.

"She, she blocked me out!", Jean told them, still amazed. "For one second all I could see was Remy pushing me out of some dark room."

"What does that mean professor?", Scott asked Charles, still worried about Jean. "Has she finally learnt how to block out telepathic invasion?"

"I don't know if it's her psyche that's doing the blocking Scott", Xavier said softly, "Or if she's letting Remy's do it for her."

"But professor", Jean gasped, "Can that even be done?"

Xavier looked on at the young couple still crouching on the floor. Remy brushed Rielle's hair away from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ears as he helped her up. Rielle still seemed unsteady as she tried to rise, and she seemed unsure of where to place her feet. Remy held her at arm's length, steadying her but allowing her to have some space. The look of genuine concern on the boy's face, that look of sincere feeling... In all the time that Charles Xavier had known Remy LeBeau, never before had he seen the young man allow his heart to show in his expression.

Xavier looked from to the other, his steel mind clicking away. Perhaps, perhaps this time it would be different. Perhaps this love affair, this infatuation should be left alone. It could be best for everyone if Rielle and Remy were simply left alone. Charles looked at Jean and Scott, standing so close to each other. Would they agree? And what about Ororo, the one who knew Rielle best next only to Remy? Would she think it best to let them be? But what about Rogue?

Charles shook his head. As much as he hated to inflict pain upon any of his students, he could not approve of this budding relationship. Not when he knew all the people that would suffer because of it. No, Rielle was still his student and Remy was here as a teacher. It would not do. But Charles knew that this excuse was simply that, an excuse. The real reason the two could not be together was simply because, well... Because.  
It just wasn't going to happen.

"Come on now chère", Remy whispered to her. "Let's get outta here, non?"

"Mais Remy", Rielle stammered, looking around them uncertainly. "Les autres, le prof., ils vont essayez de nous empêcher..."

"J'mens Christ des autres", Remy whispered savagely, "I don't care anymore Rielle. They can't keep us apart anymore. I won't let them."

Rielle nodded to him, and let him lead her from the hall quickly and in silence, glancing one last time back to where the others stood watching them leave. Lastly, she caught Jubilee's eye. She tried to smile, but her friend only sighed, and turned away from her. When Rielle then noticed the professor's pained look, she turned away with a heavy heart. Once again, she had lost her family.

Remy squeezed her hand in reassurance, and Rielle smiled despite it all. At least this time she hadn't lost it all. And really, she had the thing that mattered the most. She smiled even more brightly as they left the loud dance room.

"So this was your big plan?", Rielle asked, suppressing a smile.

"Well, Remy didn't exactly plan dis out Rielle", Remy answered sharply.

Instead of being offended, Rielle only shook her head, smiling a little. She was just joking around with him, enjoying how frazzled Remy appeared. She sat back on her bench and watched him pace the length of the room, running his hands through his hair and grumbling angrily under his breath. Rielle sighed, and looked down at her hands.  
As she had been storming out of the room after Remy, she had half expected him to whip out some white steed, or even a big motorcycle and rush away in a blaze of fairytale glory. Instead, he had rushed her through the maze of halls of the school, finally leading her to the small training chamber. And here they were, standing awkwardly around, not saying much of anything. Thoughts of consequences were billowing through Rielle's mind, and although Remy feigned indifference, she knew he was thinking about them too. So now she sat here on one of the hard wooden benches, watching Remy pace back and forth in his rage. At least they wouldn't be disturbed. Although Jean, Scott and certainly Xavier knew where they were hiding, they wouldn't be able to get in. Charles had installed a security id console that only allowed Remy and Rielle access to the room, to keep others from wandering in while they were training. Rielle was sure he was regretting that decision now.

"Remy?", she asked him again, her voice soft. "Will you at least stop pacing? You're making me anxious."

Remy stopped his feverish walking in order to turn and face her. His hands shook with his unreleased anger and his dark eyes sparked in the poor light. Rielle held his gaze for a moment, then looked away down at her hands. She had never seen him so upset before, never, not even when he had told her about Rogue. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better, to make all his pain go away.

Usually, people didn't intimidate her so. Usually, she had no problem finding the right words to ease someone's troubled mind or conscience. If her sister had taught her anything, it was how to be kind, and gentle. But now, now that it mattered most, Rielle could think of nothing to say.

He had done everything. He hadn't heeded the orders of his own superiors, he hadn't cared when Rogue had threatened to expose them. And even after she had thrown him away, afraid of hurting someone else she had grown to like, even love, he had stood by her tonight, pushing Jean out of her mind and rescuing her from the suffocating hall. But now, all his bravado had abandoned him, and he looked just like the lost little boy Rielle had glimpsed a few times in the past.

"I wish I could say something to lighten the mood", she scoffed jokingly, trying not to look so uncomfortable.

Remy looked at her, sitting so tensely on the bench. Her long legs crossed at the ankles, and her fragile hands clasped tight in her lap, she looked like a wild animal caught in the headlights. He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair once more. Maybe they had over-reacted. Maybe they shouldn't have stormed away like they had.

Then he caught her gaze once more. His own eyes drilled within her deep violet ones, and she gave him once again the impression that he was looking within her. Suddenly, he was glad it was dark. Well, not dark but not exactly bright either. He didn't want to be in the light. After all, he and Rielle were creatures of night, weren't they? And here they were, together.

He turned away from her abruptly and made his way over to the equipment closet on the other side of the room. He was aware of Rielle's eyes on him as he opened the locked doors. He reached into the sombre storage unit, groping and feeling around the inside with his hand. His fingers brushed by cloth, and he pulled out the blanket. He quickly grabbed the other and pulled it out, slamming the closet door shut after him. He walked slowly back over to Rielle, offering her one of his blankets. She looked at him for a moment, unsure. She seemed confused, not knowing wether to take his offering or run screaming as far as she could. Suddenly, she reached out, grasping the blanket he offered her, and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks", she whispered, not daring to look up at him.

"Well, it gets cold in here chère", he answered stoically. "And Remy don't feel like risking de mob tonight. What do you think Rielle? Should we spend de night here? Give 'em time ta cool down?"

Rielle's hands shook a little harder, glad that the dark was camouflaging her blushing face. She managed a smile, and looked up at him once more.

"Remy LeBeau", she told him, smiling. "If I didn't know any better, I's say you were trying to seduce me."

Remy returned her smile, his tense shoulders sagging a little.

"What gave me away p'tite?"

Rielle laughed, the tension slowly slipping away. She got off the bench and walked over to where Remy stood. She paused a moment to look up into his face before kneeling down and laying down on the hard floor. The harsh cement hurt her cheek when she tried to lay down her head. Rielle sighed, and started to get up.

"Wait chère", he told her, quickly joining her on the ground. "This might 'elp."

Rielle watched in silence as Remy spread his own blanket on the ground. He placed himself down upon it, and looked at her. Rielle smiled tentatively, and scooted over next to him, unwrapping her blanket from around her shoulders. Remy took her silent offering and snapped it out, letting it fall gently down upon the two of them. The light blue blanket floated down slowly, like a cloud through the air. Rielle shivered as she felt its gentle weight upon her once more.

Remy sighed once more, and lay down on the other blanket. He moved about for a moment, trying to get comfortable, before settling down and looking up at Rielle. Rielle caught his gaze and felt a faint shimmer of panic flutter within her stomach. Remy reached for her hand slowly, bring it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Rielle tried to catch her breath as Remy's warm breath tickled her flesh.

She swallowed her fear, scolding herself for her fear. She turned sharply, facing Remy and bending down to catch his mouth in a tender embrace. Remy kissed her deeply, gently pulling her down to him. His large hands wound themselves in her hair, holding her closer. Rielle tried to push all other thoughts from her mind, trying to make herself concentrate only on the man in her arms. The man in her arms? Rielle panicked for a moment, deliberating on wether or not to flee. But no, this wasn't Zephyr holding her so closely. This was Remy, Remy who loved her, truly.

And so she did not resist when Remy rolled her over gently, placing her upon her back. He held her in his left arm, keeping his body propped up on his right arm. Rielle's body shook in fear against her will, and Remy stopped kissing her throat for a moment, pausing to look up at her in concern.

"Rielle?", he asked her, a little out of breath. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Rielle did not bother to answer him. She simply willed herself to be still and pulled him into her kiss once more. Remy needed no further reassurance. He held her close, his lips trailing a soft path down her throat and on her collar bone. Rielle felt the un-suppressible fear resurfacing, and not willing to let it take over, Rielle quickly grabbed Remy's black shirt, un-buttoning it from the bottom. Remy groaned into her mouth as her hands touched his bare stomach. Rielle swallowed his sighs and groans, her quick hands pulling Remy's shirt away and throwing it to the side. Remy's hands joined her own quickly. His nimble fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress after a few fumbles, and he quickly pulled it open. Rielle gasped in shock as her skin was suddenly exposed to the chilly air. But Remy's hands were there, holding her and keeping her warm. And yet, still she trembled.

Determined not to let her weak body command her, Rielle found the fly of Remy's pants, and quickly pulled it open, helping him shimmy out of them. Remy's fingers grew even more frantic, pulling away her dress until she lay there in her under things, exposed to his lips and roaming hands. Remy paused for a moment, and stopped, struggling for breath. He looked down at her in shock, questions clouding his eyes.

"Rielle, we don't have to do this", he panted. "Remy...I don't want you ta feel like you have ta do anything you don't want ta."

"Shut-up Remy", Rielle chided, trying to sound strong. "You talk too much."

Needing no more reassurance, Remy smiled at her mischievously as he bent down once more and kissed her passionately. Rielle closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the man who held her in his embrace, but she couldn't control that feeling of pain in her stomach. She wanted this didn't she? Of course she did.

But when Remy was suddenly there, hard against her, Rielle could not longer suppress the panic. Jumping away from his warm arms, Rielle sprung to her feet, taking the top blanket with her and wrapping it around her nearly naked body. Remy got up to his knees, and looked up at her in shock. Was that pain in his eyes? Pain yes, but something else. He wasn't mad at her...

"Remy, please don't be upset", Rielle sighed, understanding at once.

"I can't believe I did dis to you", Remy said desperately. He looked away from her, almost ashamed, and ran his hand angrily through his wild hair. "Remy didn't mean ta push you chère, it's just..."

"No Remy, no", Rielle said with an attempt to sooth him. "It isn't your fault, I wanted this too."

"But?", Remy asked her, still not facing her.

"I'm frightened."

Remy turned slowly, lifting his eyes to meet her gaze. Her tears threatened to spill, and she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. Remy stared at her, bewildered, and Rielle sighed, crossing her arms over the blanket and feigning calm. Remy rose slowly, the faint lights shining on his skin. Rielle blushed again against her will at the sight of him, so obviously excited, clad only in a pair of dark blue boxers. Remy walked over to her gently, making sure not to spook her. When he was close enough, he reached out his hand to softly stroke her cheek.

"Don't you understand yet Rielle?", he asked her. "I'm here now, not him. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Zephyr?", Rielle whispered uncertainly into the darkness, her tormented mind suddenly plunging her into dark. For a moment, she couldn't see anything. Nothing, she could only hear a faint voice calling. Was that a light, shimmering in the distance?

"Yes Rielle, it's Zephyr", she heard Remy's voice say. Remy's voice? Was Remy here too?

"Zephyr? Oh my God, I had thought you'd left me..."

"I have Rielle. I'm sorry dat I hurt you so badly, but I promise dat I'll never let anyone hurt you again", the voice continued.

"But, no one else", Rielle felt her anger rising, suddenly the darkness seemed to dissipate. "No one else hurt me, only you did"  
"But you trust no one else"

"That's not true", Rielle hissed viciously. "I trust Remy, more than I ever trusted you."

"Than maybe you should tell him dat."

"Zehpyr?", the voice was gone, and the light was slowly filtering back in.

"Dere's no one here chère", Remy called to her. "Only us. No one here but us now."

He was there, standing close to her, not touching her. His eyes looking down into her own, the red iris blurring. Rielle felt her body relax completely. The fear was gone, the panic was gone. Her hands were still as they hung at her sides. She suddenly understood where she was, and she realized she didn't want to ever leave again. She reached out to Remy slowly, placing her open palm above his heart.

"My name is Gabrielle", she whispered to him. "Now you know me."

"Gabrielle?", Remy asked her as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms slowly around her. "That's not very different from Rielle, now is it?"

"I guess not", admitted Gabrielle as she sunk into her lover's arms. "I guess we really were the same person, deep down. Someone just had to go get her."

But her words were cut off as Remy's lips touched her own. This time she did not tremble from fear as his hands peeled away her last remaining clothes. She stood before him, no longer afraid. Ready for him. Remy led her, still locked in his embrace, over to the blanket on the floor as Rielle let her own blanket fall from around her shoulders. She smiled at him as he pulled her down, holding him under her as he stared into her eyes. Rielle smiled back as Remy bent his head and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, aware of the gift he had given her, hoping she could give him something too. They were going to learn what it was to love, to truly love. And together, they would learn about it far into the night.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Author's note**: Alright! Done! Finally! This chapter took me quite a while to finish, but I have succeeded. Alright, I hope that it wasn't too graphic but I hope you didn't find it dull. I'm not really good at writing the whole sex scene thing, so I tried my best. Hopefully no one was offended, that wasn't my intent. Please let me know what you thought, it helps me get the chapters out faster. 

Thanks, _Pandora._

_P.S (Rielle) But Remy, the others... They'll try to stop us..._

_(Remy) I don't fucking care about the others_


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Gabrielle awoke, the feeling of soft flesh against her cheek caused her sleepy eyes to widen in alarm. For a moment, her breath became laboured, and panic beat against her heart. Still not moving her face, she slowly brought up a hand to touch whatever it was that her head was resting on. Her fingertips trembled slightly as they touched a man's bare chest. In a rush, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She sighed, relieved, and flattened her hand against Remy's chest. From the way her hand rose and descended rhythmically, she could tell he was still asleep. She kept her hand there, but kept still. She didn't want him to awaken just yet. There were very pressing things that, inside her mind, were clamouring for her attention. Had she truly done what her mind was retelling her? She didn't need to glance down under her blankets. She could feel Remy's flesh bare against her own. For some unknown reason, Gabrielle shivered, and cuddled in closer to the sleeping man next to her. How had she ever thought Remy was but a boy? An overgrown schoolboy who wanted only to bully and intimidate her? She closed her eyes, breathing in his spicy scent, feeling peaceful and rested. She had never felt so safe, so at ease before in her life. Little pieces of last night were slowly drifting back from her unconscious. She smiled shyly, bringing a finger to her lips and leaving it there. He's done it, somehow. He had gotten through her defences, had found his way within her. Gabrielle felt her cheeks blush a little. Literally, she thought to herself,  
giggling a little like a child.

"Hmmm? Surely you're not laughing at what we did last night chère?"

Remy's voice brought on another wave of crimson to Gabrielle's face. She smiled again,  
brightly as she raised her head from Remy's chest. She turned her face to look at him.

"Why Remy?", she teased. "Worried?"

Remy laughed obnoxiously as he suddenly sat up and pulled Gabrielle deeper into his arms. She let him hold her against him, his arm cradling her head and neck. She sunk her face into his neck, and kissed him softly. Gabrielle sighed against his skin, and snuggled as close to her lover as she could.

"Remy? Worried? Remy never wonders après qu'il fait l'amour, p'tite."

"Remy, is there ever a moment where you can refrain from boasting?", Gabrielle asked her,  
putting on a exasperated tone.

"Never", Remy grinned as he rolled unto his side. With the sudden change in the distribution of his weight, Gabrielle was pushed over away from Remy's strong shoulder and unto her back. She shivered for a moment when her skin lost its contact with Remy's, but he was very quickly there, holding himself atop her, his body heating hers once more. Remy smiled wickedly as he leaned in, supporting himself on his arms. His face buried itself into her neck, his moist lips trailing along the nape of her throat. Gabrielle groaned as her back arched into him, and she wrapped her arms around his broad back. She whimpered a little and hid her face in his shoulder. She kissed it feverishly as she clung to Remy. Her heart was beating wildly, and it was a relief to Gabrielle to feel Remy's heart race along with hers.  
Remy broke away a little, holding himself away from her mouth to look down at her. He smiled his cocky grin and his warm eyes teased Gabrielle. She laughed at the mischievous glint in his eyes and once more tried to get close to him. Remy laughed, holding her away gently.

"Mon Dieu fille", Remy said, feigning shock, " Remy never would have thought you had such passion in you."

"What can I say", replied Gabrielle innocently, " I learned from the best."

Remy smiled down at her tenderly, and propped himself on one elbow to free his right hand. It came up to stroke her hair behind her ear. His fingers traced her every line and every inch of her face. They played with the corners of her smile, and brushed her eyelashes.

"You had Remy scared for a moment though chère", he told her, his serious tone surprising her. "It felt like he almost lost you for a minute."

"But you brought me back Remy", Gabrielle whispered back to him, her liquid eyes shining and full of trust. "You found me."

Remy lowered his head and met Gabrielle's hungry kiss. She moaned with pleasure into Remy's mouth, and felt his lips twist up in a smile. Remy gently distributed his weight, coming down even closer. His lips left her own for a moment and found her collar bone, tasting her. Gabrielle lay her head back, her fingers running through Remy's wild hair. Remy's hands caressed her sides gently, taking in every curve. Gabrielle shivered as they brushed her breast,  
and she smiled when she felt them come between her thighs.

"What do you say chère", Remy growled as he kissed her throat. "One more go?"

Gabrielle wanted to. She wanted to let go as she had last night. But responsibility had long ago ruined her, and she knew that the time for play had come to an end. So as Remy's hand gently tried to separate her legs, Gabrielle clamped them close and swung herself out from underneath Remy's torso. She came up and sat herself down atop him, grinning at him in victory as her hair fell around her face.

"Maybe later, chère", she answered, imitating his accent. "But unfortunately, the world hasn't stopped for us. And as much as we both are fearing it, we'll have to face the others eventually."

Remy relaxed his body and groaned, disappointed. He looked up at Gabrielle with a pout,  
his lower lip sticking out just a little and his eyelashes batting.

"It's still early p'tite", he tried to say cajolingly to her. "No one even notice we not dere"  
"Remy", Gabrielle reprimanded, a little more forcefully. "Remy..."

His hands suddenly grasped her thighs that straddled him and he sat up quickly. Still holding her legs, Remy leaned in to kiss her sweetly once more. Gabrielle sighed happily,  
moving forward to return his kiss. Remy nearly cried at the wonderful pressure she was giving him, but he knew she was right. They'd have to leave their little sanctuary sooner than later, and if he ended it now, well, he got the victory. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Gabrielle's lips still slightly puckered in the air. She groaned as he picked her up and moved her over, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he searched for his clothes. He picked up his suit that he had thrown unto the floor, and put on his pants. He picked up Gabrielle's silver gown, letting the materiel flow through his fingers. He smiled as Gabrielle grabbed it from him quickly, holding her own towel around herself. She tried as best she could to shield herself from his view as she rapidly threw on her dress. She patted her dishevelled hair and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. Remy's breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful.  
Gabrielle felt his stare, and looked up. She blushed a little under his eyes and smiled at him.

"What?", she asked him smiling.

"Nothing", he answered her, still staring.

* * *

The clocks in the hall had said seven thirty, so as Gabrielle sneaked down the hall to her room, she hoped that most of the team were still asleep. She knew that Scott and Logan were most likely already training, and that Ororo and prof. Xavier were most likely up, but she hoped to be able to get by the students without any confrontation.  
She glanced back at Remy who stood a little ways down the hall. He caught her eye and winked as he opened his door silently and slipped into his room. Gabrielle sighed to herself,  
her hand shaking slightly as she grabbed the doorknob on her door. She pushed it open quietly,  
slipping inside the dark room.

"Kinda early to be up and about, don't you think Rielle?"

Gabrielle's hand hit the light switch and squinted a little against the sudden brightness. Her pounding heart felt heavy all of a sudden and her smile faded away from her face as she stood awkwardly before Kitty.  
The other girl was sitting on Gabrielle's bed with her legs crossed under her, absently flipping through a fashion magazine that lay open before her. She had yet to look up at Gabrielle,  
and with every agitated flip of a page, Gabrielle flinched inwardly. She didn't know what to say,  
she had never been good with lies.

"I was just up to see if anyone else was awake", Gabrielle stammered, trying to appear calm and undisturbed. The look of pain that crossed Kitty's face was like a stab into Gabrielle's insides. She hated being anything but truthful to the girl who had been nothing but a wonderful friend to her since she had arrived. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying vaguely to look innocent. Kitty sighed impatiently, slapping the magazine closed.

"You know, I like, really thought you would tell me the truth", Kitty told her, in a more serious tone than Gabrielle had yet to hear her use. "I get that you can't, like, tell me everything, and I get it."

"But I do trust you Kitty", Gabrielle said quietly, her act gone. "You know I want to."

"No, I don't know that", Kitty replied sadly. "Listen, just because I don't read as many books as you, and I'll never be as bright as you, and the fact that I may talk like a ditz, well..."

Gabrielle felt like vermin.

"It doesn't mean I'm stupid", was Kitty's harsh finale.

"I don't think you're stupid Kit", Gabrielle whispered.

"Oh please", Kitty told her, clearly hurt. " I hope you don't think that no one caught on to where you were last night. Who you were with."

"I don't care if you know", Gabrielle told her, suddenly realizing it for herself.

"Maybe you should care a little more", Kitty replied, striding by Gabrielle and heading for her door.

"What's that supposed to mean Kitty?", Gabrielle asked angrily. "Why should I care if I have the approval of the others as to wether or not I can be with Remy? It's not like it'll change anything,  
like the way we feel about each other."

"Rielle, that's not what I mean", Kitty sighed, "But you have to realize..."

"I don't have to do anything", Gabrielle interrupted. "You all need to realize that."

"Rielle", Kitty said, her eyes widening in shock at the venom in Gabrielle's voice. "I'm just trying to help you."

"How?", Gabrielle demanded sarcastically. "Explain this to me Kitty, because I sure as hell don't understand your logic."

Kitty stood quietly for a moment, looking at Gabrielle in silence. As the two girls stood staring at each other, Gabrielle suddenly felt the anger she had been feeling drip through her, as though it was leaving her body with every breath she exhaled. "Kitty?", Gabrielle asked uncertainly. "Say something, start yelling. You're making me nervous."

"The two of you", Kitty said softly, "You're not just hooking up. There's something there, isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is", Gabrielle whispered back.

With a sudden squeal of excitement, Kitty crossed the room over to Gabrielle in two fluid strides. With a grip that nearly took the breath from Gabrielle, Kitty clung to her friend as she held her close. The girls spun in choppy circles, hugging and crying stupidly unto each other.  
Kitty held her friend out at arm's length, her smile lighting up her soaking face. She looked at Gabrielle with scrutinizing acuity, taking in every detail. Gabrielle smiled back at her,  
wiping at her own wet face.

"I can't believe you made me cry", Gabrielle laughed as she sobbed.

"I can't believe you never told me about you and Remy sooner!", Kitty sobbed back.

"Would you have reacted any better?", Gabrielle asked, breathing deeply.

"Probably worse", Kitty confided honestly. "But I can't help the way I felt, Gabrielle. I mean,  
Rogue's been my friend a lot longer than you have. I dunno, I guess I felt a sort of loyalty towards Rogue."

"I understand", Gabrielle said gently. "And I wouldn't want you to be anything than how you are."

"So, are we good?", Kitty asked.

"We are", Gabrielle reassured her.

"So now you can give me all the juicy details about you and Rems!"

"Kitty!"

"Sorry", Kitty said sheepishly.

"Did you realize", Gabrielle asked as she linked arm's with her friend and walked from the room,  
"That you didn't 'like' once in that entire two minutes!"

"Oh my God!", Kitty exclaimed, feigning shock! "You're totally right!"

* * *

Rogue held her breath as the phone at the other end of the line. Three rings, two... She quickly shut off her cell phone. What was she thinking? She looked at her hand, at her phone. What was she doing? This was stupid, this was.  
She sighed as she clutched her phone to her chest. This was the only way. She had tried everything else, there was nothing more to be done. Remy, she thought. Do you see what you've brought me to? Can you see just what you've done to me? She looked around her room desperately. I just, I don't know what to do.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone against her breast rang out shrilly. She held it out away from her, thinking quickly. Would it be wise to answer if the caller was indeed who she suspected? Would it be better to just forget this whole idea, and try to move on some other way? But then again.  
She was most likely just being paranoid. It was probably Bobby, calling her from wherever he was, or maybe Jubs calling from the mall. God, Rogue hoped for any of these. She went so far as to hope for some kind of tele-marketer. She would have killed for the words,  
Would you mind answering a few questions?

"Hello?", she asked uncertainly, holding the phone to her ear.  
"Rogue, dear", came a chillingly familiar voice. "You really shouldn't call only to hang up. It's very rude."

"Listen, Magneto", Rogue whimpered, her voice weak, "Ah've changed mah mind. Ah won't need your help anymore..."

"Whatever you wish child", came the deep voice. "But may I ask, why the change of heart?"

"Ah just, it's not rihght", Rogue said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "There has to be another way."

The silence at the other end was deep, and Rogue knew Magneto was taking her every word into consideration. Although the man was being very courteous and helpful, she could not suppress the shudder of fear that shot through her veins. Why had she ever started this? Why hadn't she listened to logic?

"I hope, Rogue, that you aren't backing down", Magneto asked seriously.

"Well, no, not really", Rogue tried to press. "Ah just want tah finhd a different way to go about is all."

'Because you won't be blamed for this, not in the end"

"What, what do you mean?", Rogue asked, her curiosity picked.

Magneto sighed. "Well, eventually they'll all realize what a mistake it was to take her in. I mean,  
a fugitive with uncontrollable powers. Not to mention a snob who considers others below her trust."

"Yes, well Ah..."

"You must not waver Rogue", Magneto said firmly. "You were right to come to me. She's blinded the others, only you can still see clearly."

"But..."

"Not another word", Magneto finished, cutting her off. "My acolyte will be at the Institute in exactly two hours. Make sure that no one follows the girl."

"Ah..."

Click

"Ah'm doin' the right thing, Ah'm doin' the right thing...", Rogue whispered as she quickly left her room.

* * *

"And then she looked at me with such hurt, I dunno. I just felt so dirty", Gabrielle said quietly.

Remy held her tighter in his arms, holding her close against his chest. Gabrielle sighed,  
and allowed herself to be cuddle and reassured in Remy's warm embrace. Her lover's fingers brushed gently through her long hair, making her feel safe and untouchable. She closed her eyes for a moment, and snuggled even closer to him.  
Remy felt much more angry than he allowed himself to appear. He knew that holding Gabrielle in his arms and keeping her close was only a momentary solution to their problems. This wasn't going to get any easier, for any of them. Kitty was only proof of that.  
Remy had squirmed guiltily as Gabrielle re-counted her encounter with her friend. It angered Remy to feel bad, as though he shouldn't be doing what his heart was pushing him to do. He didn't regret loving this girl, and he didn't regret what they had done the night before. Gabrielle was still young, but Remy had been even younger than her his first time. And he hadn't even been her first. However, he didn't think any of these points were going to appease Xavier and the others. It shouldn't have to be this hard. They should just be left alone. They hadn't cared quite so much when he was with Rogue, had they?

"Remy understands what you mean chère", he assured the trembling girl in his arms. " But you shouldn't feel badly p'tite. We be doin' nothin' wrong."

"I know that Remy", she answered, a little exasperated. "But do they?"

"It don't matter Rielle", he whispered fiercely, hiding his face in her soft hair. "It don't matter. Come on, get ready. Let's go somewhere."

Gabrielle whined playfully when Remy let her go and got up off her bed. She missed his warmth, the gentle pressure of his arms around her. She smiled, though, at the excited expression on his face. She nodded to him, returning the smile, and scrambled to make herself a little more presentable as Remy left her room.  
Remy walked briskly down the hall to his own room. In good spirits for the first time in days, he was looking forward to an expedition with Rielle. Gabrielle, he corrected himself,  
grinning.

"Well, M. LeBeau, I was wondering when we would see you again".

"Sorry prof, but Remy don't have time right now", Remy replied calmly, pausing at his door to turn and face the professor. "He be on his way somewhere. We talk later, non?"

"Of course Remy", Charles answered, sighing a little as he brought his hands together. "But I won't let you get out of it. It is vital that we discuss a few things."

"Sure Charles, but not now", Remy finished, opening his door and stepping into his room.

"You love her, don't you?", Charles asked suddenly. " And she loves you? I don't mean to pry,  
but..."

"What do you want me ta say Charles?", Remy asked tiredly. "Would it make you feel better if Remy told you it was all fun? Just a little on the side?" Remy was suddenly restless, and angry.  
"Would it?"

"Take it easy Remy, I'm on your side, you know that", came Xavier's cool voice.

"Then you should trust me, trust her."

And with that, Remy disappeared within his room, leaving Charles Xavier sitting in silence in the quiet halls. Remy paused inside his room, leaning against the door. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. Why did it all have to be so complicated? He hated the way he had to be with his friends, with his comrades. But it was the only way, wasn't it? A gentle knocking at his door made him jump. He sighed a little, and called out.

"Give it up Charles, Remy talk about it no more today."

"Remy?", came Gabrielle's timid voice. "Can I come in?"

Remy quickly spun around to open the door. Gabrielle stood in his doorway, stylishly dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a dark red halter top. The vibrant crimson of her shirt only made her tanned skin glow all the more, and her long raven hair seemed to catch fire in it's highlights. Remy whistled appreciatively. He had never seen her like this, usually she wasn't one for too much exposed skin, or clothing that was a little too suggestive. She had good reason,  
she'd been scared of men and their eyes since childhood. He understood that now, so why...?

"I like the look chère", he said teasingly, "How come it took you so long to break it out?"

Gabrielle took a strand of hair and twisted it around her finger, smiling seductively.

"I was just thinking", she whispered to him. "Maybe we could stay in..."

Remy grinned as she lunged at him, kicking the door closed behind her.

* * *

John Allerdyce shivered in the chill December wind, clutching his leather jacket and trying to ignore his chattering teeth. He stomped one foot, then the other, trying in vain to keep warm. He blew on his numb hands, rubbing them together in an effort to warm them up. He looked at his watch, and groaned aloud, his breath fogging immediately in the freezing air.  
"What the hell is she waiting for?", he grumbled to himself.

"Wait man", said the squatting man to his right, "There she is!"

John squinted against the blowing snow. That was the girl? That's the one who had been giving Rogue so much shit? She didn't look like much, he decided. But then again, fuzzy red ear muffs aren't exactly threatening.

"You sure that's the one Toad?", he asked his companion.

"That's the hit", Toad answered him maliciously. "Now let's get this over with so we can get back to the base. I'm fucking freezing my ass off."

John quickly took the lighter out of his pocket, fingering it quickly before putting it once more into his pocket. With his free hand, he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a rubber bangle. He looked over at Toad, who nodded back. Without any further words, the two charged at Rielle, who stood waiting patiently for Remy to come join her.

"Nighty night bitch", John whispered as Toad hit Rielle over the head with a lead pole, and smiled as the girl crumpled to the ground at his feet.


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Remy sighed in pleasure as he held Gabrielle closer to him, his hands holding her hips and keeping her against his torso. Gabrielle was sitting in his lap, arms entwined behind his head, lips working furiously on the skin of his face. Remy grinned as she paused to catch her breath, and brought up a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ya know what chère?", he teased, "Let's stay in more often."

"Hmmm, fine with me Remy", she purred into his ear as she nibbled the lobe. "Just promise me it'll be as much fun."

Remy smiled mischievously at her and took the end of her shirt in his hands. He brought them up slowly, tantalizingly, inching her shirt further up her stomach, exposing her radiant skin. He grinned, a little surprised at the look of euphoria on Gabrielle's face, so open and raw. He had never seen such emotion on her face, not even... Well, not even when they had spent the night together. She had mostly kept her face hidden in his shoulder, timid and a little shy. It had driven him wild. But now...

"I would never have guessed you taste so good", Gabrielle's sultry voice cooed. "It's like, spice and sweat mixing together." She smiled satanically down at him. "It's positively yummy."

"Since when do the p'tite use words comme 'yummy'?", Remy asked her, laughing and still puzzled at her strange behaviour.

Gabrielle only laughed gently and pulled on the hem of Remy's black shirt, teasing his flesh with her quick fingers. Remy growled at her, forgetting his game and pulling off her shirt quickly and forcefully. Gabrielle laughed aloud, and clung herself to him. Remy's mouth quickly found her throat and embraced her roughly, passionately. He trailed along her collar bone, tasting the hollow at the base of her neck. But, wait, something.  
He paused.

"Oohh, don't stop now Remy", Gabrielle pouted, grinding slightly against him. "Not now..."

"Rielle, where's your necklace?", Remy asked her, suddenly serious.

"Oh", Gabrielle said, uncaring. "I took it off before I came down. I didn't want to risk losing it."

"But Rielle", Remy continued, pulling even further away, "You never take dat thing off. Amelia gave it to you."

"Well, I'm sure she'll get over it Remy", Gabrielle whined, trying to get closer to him.

"No, I don't think she can Rielle", Remy said, suddenly very sober. He pushed Gabrielle unto the bed and sprang up quickly. "She dead."

"Wha..? Oh, of course Remy, you don't have to remind me", Gabrielle said, looking flushed.

"And I know your real name chère", Remy continued, suddenly very cold. "So why are you lettin' Remy call you by t'other one?"

Gabrielle suddenly sat up very straight, and sighed. She took a moment to fix her hair and shake it a little. She looked up at Remy for a moment, almost as though she were bored. Remy was feeling uneasy, something was off here.

"You mean the brat has another name?", Gabrielle suddenly said with a much older voice. "Well, Magneto never knew about it then."

Remy watched in horror as Gabrielle's face suddenly melted away, revealing blue skin and glowing yellow eyes. He flexed his hand, wishing desperately for his staff or his cards, and looked on as Mystique suddenly appeared on his bed.  
The changeling rose from his bed slowly and approached him calmly, her pallid flesh resembling scales as she moved under the lights. She smiled coyly at him, and brought a finger to her lips, licking it.

"Ohh, you taste so good Remy", she said suddenly, mimicking Gabrielle's voice. "Oh please,  
how pathetic. I never thought you could be such an emotionalist Cajun."

Rage was boiling through Remy's veins as he clenched his fingers into a fist, and he shook as she stepped closer to him. He had, touched her, kissed her... He felt sick and guilty. Why hadn't he been able to tell the woman he loved from this, this, blue skinned acolyte? Then,a thought hit him so suddenly his blood chilled, and he felt as though he would be sick.

"Where is she", he hissed through clenched teeth.

Mystique laughed coldly. "It doesn't matter, you'll never see her again. We did promise after all, and Magneto never breaks his word."

The time for conversation was over, and Remy quickly hit the floor and rolled to where his coat lay unattended as Mystique suddenly lunged at him.

* * *

"I think she's finally going to wake-up."

"Well, it's about time. She's been out for over an hour. Exactly how hard did you whack her Toad?"

"Not hard enough I guess. Hey, John, let's knock her out for a little while longer... Let's have a little fun with her before Magneto comes in to check."

The two voices filtered through Gabrielle's head as she struggled to open her eyes. A throbbing pain was splitting her skull in two, and she groaned in pain. Her vision was cloudy and fogged as she finally succeeded in opening them, and she tried to look around.  
She brought her hand to her head, and tried to cradle her burning forehead. Although her vision was still a little poor, she couldn't help but notice the slim, black rubber band that was clamped tightly to her wrist. She looked at it, puzzled. What the hell was that thing? And where, she looked around once more, was she?

"Too bad Toad, I guess your fun'll have to wait."

Gabrielle jumped suddenly, and looked around herself desperately. She sat up quickly,  
noticing she was on some kind of cot that was placed against a metal wall. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself, and looked around desperately, trying to locate the source of the voice she had heard.  
A face suddenly appeared in front of her own, and Gabrielle gasped as she took in the face of a young man with dark hair, who grinned at her, licking his lips. She didn't think, she simply reacted. She sent the charges to her hands, and held them out before her.  
One of her hands made contact with the man's nose, sending him reeling backwards,  
clutching a hand to his face as crimson blood rushed forth. Gabrielle heard another laugh, and whirled to face her assailant's companion. She tried to release the charge toward the laughing man that stood a little ways away, but for some reason, she only succeeded in sending the charge back into her body. She fell back with the charge, and stared incredulously at her wrists, for there was in fact a bangle on each arm. Were these things inhibiting her from using her power? And who were these men?

"Little witch", the Toad grumbled as he tried to mop his sopping nose with his sleeve.

"Very well done Rielle", the other man told her, applauding slowly. "You put up more of a fight than I was expecting. But it really is useless you know, your powers are being neutralized by the materials in that rubber band. I think you know the material, I'm sure that Xavier's shown it to you."

It was true, the black substance on her wrists was exactly like the rubber that coated the walls of her training room back at the Institute. The Institute! They would realize she was missing, and they would come for her! Even if Charles was disappointed in her, she doubted he would leave her to these insane men. And if he did, Remy would find her.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want of me", Rielle said strongly as she rose to her feet,  
"But my team won't abandon me, they'll come to rescue me, I know it."

"Don't you think we're aware of your team's annoying do-gooder tendencies?", the nameless man asked her, mockingly. "God, I would know better than anyone. It took them such a long time to stop trying to come after me."

"You, you were...", Rielle stared at the man.

"An X-Men? You could say that. Name's John Allerdyce by the way, but you'll call me Pyro,  
he answered her. "And the ugly guy with the tongue is Toad."

"The, tongue?", Rielle repeated, unsure she had heard right.

Suddenly, Toad's tongue left from his mouth, shooting over thirteen feet to connect with her cheek. Rielle shuddered as she felt the drooling left on her skin, and quickly reached out and grabbed his tongue before Toad could get it back safely.

"Herrh!", he exclaimed, trying to pull his tongue away from Rielle's grip, "Gerroff my tuungue."

Rielle did as he asked, releasing it suddenly. Pyro laughed as it came back and hit toad in the face, a sharp slapping sound echoing through the little cell. Toad growled at her viciously,  
and leapt toward her. Pyro only stood laughing, but Rielle ignored him. She clenched her fists and braced herself. She was ready.

* * *

"If you think I'll tell you anything, old man, you're more deluded than I thought."

Charles Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples once more, trying to keep his calm. He looked over his hands at the woman who sat tied to her chair before him. Mystique's sly smile had never left her face, and she winked at Remy who stood a little ways behind the professor.

"Hi there lover boy", she laughed sinisterly, "If you wanted bondage all you had to do was ask."

Remy took a step closer to her chair, fists clenched and teeth clamped shut. He wanted to hit her, to hurt her until she cried out for mercy and told them all where she had taken Gabrielle. He wanted to wipe that stupid grin from her face and transfer into her all the pain he was feeling. How dare she sit there smirking like that, how dare she?

"Shut your mouth femme", Remy said quietly, advancing, "Or Remy shut it for you."

"Remy", Charles reprimanded, "Please, I understand your concern, but you aren't helping the situation."

Turning his attention back to Mystique, Charles tried again.

"Where have they taken the girl Mystique?"

"Do you honestly hope that I'll find it within the good of my heart to tell you where Magneto's hiding her?"

"So she's with Magneto?", Scott cut in, his interest suddenly very capted.

"Of course she is", replied Mystique, sounding bored. "But you're smart Xavier, you already knew that."

"It's what I expected", Charles said gravely. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed and he brought his fingertips to his head. Mystique smiled, but squirmed uncomfortably on her chair.

"Get out of there Charles", she said in warning. "You won't like what you find."

Charles suddenly blinked, his eyes opening once more. He sighed, and turned his chair. He wheeled from the room, signalling to the others to follow him as Hank proceeded to transfer Mystique from her chair to a cell within the hospital wing. The others followed without comment. Scott, still excited at the prospect of learning Magneto's location, was kept quiet by Jean's hand that had quickly snaked within his own. Remy glanced at their locked fingers, and his own ached suddenly with cold. He looked down at his gloved palm. He had touched Mystique, kissed her... God, he was going to make love to her! What if he had? What if he hadn't realized... He was suddenly very angry, at Mystique, at Magneto, but mostly at himself. If they did get Rielle back, could she ever look at him the same? Could he?

"No need to say it Charles, we get the picture", Logan said gruffly, bringing Remy back to Earth. "Standard rescue mission, nothing we haven't done before."

"We'll have to decide who goes", Storm added, being careful to avoid Remy's piercing gaze.

Xavier nodded, taking all their words into consideration. He was silent for a moment,  
before looking at them each in turn and calling out their names.

"Jean, Scott, Ororo and Logan", he stated, going from face to face. "Take Kurt and Kitty with you. Rogue and Bobby, I think, should stay behind."

"You heard him guys, let's get suited up", said Scott, always the ready leader.

"Ya can't expect Remy ta stay behind Charles", Remy said casually, his voice hiding the turmoil within. "He's goin' too."

"I think it could be unwise for you Remy, and dangerous", Charles explained slowly, "You're too emotionally attached."

"The professor's right Remy", Jean told him soothingly.

Remy simply took out his cards and shuffled them.

"You'd be first on the jet", he said to Jean, "If Scott be t'one missing."

"But...", Jean started.

"Professor?", Remy asked, more to allow the prof to save face than asking for actual permission.

Charles exhaled slowly.

"He goes."

* * *

"Just try it you creepy lizard", Gabrielle challenged, her tone mocking and haughty.

"Don't they teach you anything up at that Institute?", Toad replied, carefuly circling her. "We toads are am..amphi..amphibibi..."

"Amphibians?", John offered, bored.

"You know what I meant", Toad spat out as Gabrielle laughed. "And you, shut-it. You'll be lucky if you can manage to smirk when I'm through with you."

"Are you about done talking yet?", Gabrielle taunted, "Or are we going to chitter-chatter all day?"

Toad swore as he lunged toward her, leaping and shooting out his tongue as he did so. Gabrielle suddenly recognized where she had already seen him. This was the man that she had fought, well, as a hologram. This was perfect, she was already familiar with his fighting techniques. The X-Men had trained her well.  
Gabrielle dodged him easily, and turned sharply to face him as he spat out some green substance at her. She tried to move out of the way but the stuff hit her shoulder, seizing up her muscles and making it hard to move her elbow. Grinning victoriously at her, Toad leapt forward. Timing her attack, Gabrielle waited for Toad to be close enough before she raised her leg and delivered a well-aimed kick into his mouth. Toad fell backwards, his cut lips bleeding. Gabrielle got into her defence stance, prepared and capable to rely solely on her legs if she was not able to regain control of her arm. John, however, was still watching calmly, seeming to enjoy the display. Gabrielle kept him within eyesight as well. She still didn't know what that one could do.

"That will be quite enough Todd", a grave voice suddenly called out.

Toad stopped pacing and backed away from her, suddenly standing tall and going to stand next to John. Gabrielle swirled quickly, careful not to present her back to the Toad and his partner. A tall, elderly man was suddenly standing in the room. Gabrielle could only guess his age, with his wrinkled brow and silver hair. He seemed intimidating and cold, not the typical image of a warm grandfather. Gabrielle knew right away who was in charge here. It was this man's doing that she had been stolen away, that she had been imprisoned here.  
Standing at his side was a giant of a man. Standing at a good 6'5" was a corse looking blond man with a very hairy face. Squinty, feline eyes glared at her from beneath bushy brows,  
and as he growled at her, Gabrielle noticed his very pointed eye-teeth. Was this a man or a beast? And she wondered, with a touch of humour, if he was related somehow to Logan.  
The man suddenly peered at her, and sniffed the air. He looked at her again, his cruel face expressionless, and bent over to whisper something into the older man's ear. The grey-  
haired man smiled widely, looking overjoyed for some reason. His smile, far from being comforting, made Gabrielle's blood run cold.

"You don't say? Really Sabertooth, are you sure?"

The hairy one nodded mutely.

"Well, that does change things around a little then doesn't it?", the grey-haired man asked.

"Who are you", Gabrielle demanded. "Who are you and what do you want of me?"

"Well, now that I know that, well, now that you're... All, I suppose, shall be explained in due time."

"Why have you brought me here?", she asked, her voice breaking a little as thoughts of Remy crept into her mind.

"Just rest assured", he told her as he swept from her room, with his three henchmen following,  
"That you're chances of being kept alive have just doubled."

He was suddenly gone, sweeping through a metal door that slammed closed as he stepped through. Raging, Gabrielle chased after them, running into the door and banging her fists against it in vain. She struggled to keep her tears in check. She wiped her moist eyes with her hand,  
shaking her head. She refused to give them the satisfaction of making her tear. She would get out of this, she would. She had to, Remy... Remy and the others were waiting.  
Dark thoughts suddenly clouded her mind.

"What if", she whispered to the nothingness of her cell, "The X-Menwanted me here all along?"


	22. Chapter 17

Author's note: Wow! Don't you love hits? I can't believe so many people bothered to check out my story! It is so rewarding to know that I have people who support my story, people who bother to read it and review their encouragement. Thanks to "supergurl", and "remind me again", and all my loyal readers. You make this worthwhile. Please keep with me. 

Until next time, Pandora

Chapter 17

"Charles", asked Ororo Munroe in a hushed whisper, "Do you have any idea where to begin looking?"

The man in the wheelchair sighed, shaking his head slightly, his eyes looking at his hands. "Mystique won't talk, and Magneto's taught her how to block her mind. I could take the time to read it with force, but it could damage her mind permanently, and then we would never find Rielle."

"There's ways of making people talk Chuck", Logan growled from behind Ororo. A sudden sound of scraping metal was heard, and the Wolverine's claws gleamed in the light. "Give me five minutes with her."

"Logan, you know violence won't work with her", Ororo chastised. "She's looking to fight us. It keeps us distracted."

"Why we still here prof?", Remy's anxious voice called out, "Why we not be flyin' yet?"

"Where'd you expect us to fly to Gumbo", Logan cut in. "We got no idea where they're keeping yer girlfriend."

"Well, all dis standing not doin' da job is it?", Remy shot back, his demonic eyes flashing warning.

"Stop it, both of you", Jean said sharply. She brought a hand to her forehead, and winced in pain. Scott held her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. Jean smiled faintly and looked up at him with love. She turned back to Remy and Logan, her eyes tired. "All this fighting is getting us no where. We have to look at things logically."

"Vat do you mean Jean?", Kurt asked, suddenly teleporting next to the professor's wheelchair. "Vhy aren't ve leaving yet? Vat?", he asked, catching Remy's chilled glare. "Gambit, vat did I say?"

"We still don't know what we're looking for Kurt", Ororo explained gently.

"We know exactly what we lookin' for!", Remy exclaimed, his frustration fraying the edges of his suaveness. "Eighteen year old, fille, shoots big balls of electricité. Hard ta miss."

"Remy please", the Professor said, all traces of gentleness gone. "We are not the ones to blame for her disappearance, so please, keep your anger for those responsible."

"Those responsible", mused Scott when Remy said nothing. "Well, we're about 99 percent sure this is Magneto's doing, right?"

"Seems that way", Logan growled sarcastically.

"Well, what possible reason would Magneto have to want to kidnap Rielle? Honestly, think about it. What does she have that he could possibly want?", Scott continued.

"Scott makes a good point", said the professor pensively. "The last time Magneto stole one of us away was..."

"Rogue", Jean offered. Remy looked up at her questioningly. "It was before you arrived Remy,  
Jean explained. "Rogue probably didn't mention it because she was trying to forget about it."

"Magneto wanted her power to work his machine", Charles continued, thinking aloud. "But he wouldn't try the same trick again, he's much too intelligent for that."

"Unless...", Kurt said slowly.

"Got a idea Elf?", Logan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Kurt did not usually get very involved with brainstorming sessions like this. He preferred to let the others do as they thought, and help them once they had decided a course of action. And so to speak up like this was uncommon.

"Vell, maybe Magneto has not a reason to vant Rielle", the blue man continued, "But maybe someone else had a reason to vant her gone."

"Are you saying that this is, that...this...", stumbled Logan, enraged at the idea that Kurt was suggesting.

"You think Rogue has something to do with this", Charles said, nodding. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. He had known all along of the coldness between the two girls, but had made sure to stay out of it. It had , after all, been their own business. Had that been a mistake? If he hadn't kept so far away, perhaps he could have stopped this. Suddenly, a frigid wave of cold energy flew through the telepath, causing Charles Xavier's eyes to open wide in shock.

"Remy, don't!", he called out.

But the Cajun had already gone.

"I hope that for her sake and his", Charles said softly, "That Rogue isn't behind this after all..."

* * *

_Rogue's Requiem_

Don't walk too close,  
Don't breathe so soft And don't talk so sweet,  
And don't sing.  
Don't lay, oh, so near.  
Please, don't let me fall in love with you again.  
Please let me forget all those sweet smiles,  
All of the passion, all of the heat,  
The peace, the pain,  
All those blue skies, where your words were my freedom.  
Please, don't let me fall in love with you again.  
Too many times I've cared too much.  
I stood on the edge.  
And saw that you held my hand,  
And knowing too well I couldn't hide from those eyes Please, don't let me fall please.  
Don't let me fall in love in love with you again...

* * *

Rogue's shoulders shook as she sobbed into her pillow. She cried silently, her long auburn hair fanned out over her pillow pitifully, and the dark enveloped her in cold. She had closed her blinds and burrowed into her blankets, too ashamed to face the light and the sun. What had she done? How could she have given Rielle into Magneto's grasp, knowing full well what he was capable of? How would the others forgive if they found out? Bobby, Remy, and especially, how would she forgive herself?  
She could remember perfectly how terrified she had been in the old man's custody. How could she have inflicted that kind of pain on another human being? She hated Rielle, of course she did, that she could understand, but enough to do what she had done?  
She tried to take Remy from you, you did the right thing. 

"Did Ah? How could letting that madman steal her away be the best solution?", said Rogue aloud to the voice in her head.

It's not like Magneto will hurt her.

"Ah don' know that for sure."

It's not like the bitch can feel anyway.

"Ah, Ah just... Please, just stop it!"

"Can Remy come in chère?", the Cajun's voice called from behind her door.

"Remy?", Rogue said softly. The stinging tears sent out a fresh wave, and Rogue suppressed the guttural sob in her throat. "Go away, Ah... Ah'm sick sugah."

"Really chère?" Remy asked her from the hall. "Den, should Remy send Jean or Ororo in dere ta check on ya?"

"Remy, I'll be fine, so go away, please!", Rogue pleaded as the sob finally burst from her chest.

She threw herself back down, hiding her wet face in her pillowcase. Her hands shook as she clutched another pillow to her chest. She brought up her knees and lay on her side, trying to become as small as possible. She no longer tried to restrain her cries, and she lay sobbing, praying the silence from beyond her door meant the Remy had moved on. The humming sound was so faint that she could barely hear it at first. She quieted down,  
listening. The noise grew steadily louder, until it sounded like a swarm of bees, trying to squeeze under her door. It took only a moment longer to realize what it was.

"Shit Remy!", she cried out, taking a pillow and shielding herself from the bits of wood that flew towards her.  
Remy stepped into her dark room, turning on the light as he did so. Rogue flinched in the sudden brightness, and could only imagine how she looked. She turned her face and caught sight of herself in her mirror that lay hanging across the room. Red, puffy eyes, matted hair and blotchy skin, well, that was attractive.  
Rogue shivered as Remy stepped over the remains of her wooden door that lay in splinters on her floor. His boots crunched on the wood, snapping her soul along with every fragment. He crossed the room to her bedside slowly, taking large but unhurried steps. He was at her side in as little as three strides, but it seemed as though he had taken forever to get to her. The viciousness and the hurt in his demonic eyes felt like a dagger through her already destroyed heart. She felt like flinging herself to his feet to beg for his forgiveness. She wouldn't play innocent. Both she and Remy knew that Remy had figured out what had happened to Rielle. She should have done something, anything, and yet as Remy's eyes bored down on her, she could only smile weakly as her eyes misted once more.

"Remy don't want to know how ya did it Rogue", he said suddenly, and the cold use of her name tore through Rogue like a blade. "All he wants to know is why."

"What do you mean Remy?", she pretended weakly.

"Don't lie ta Remy fille", he said stonily, not facing her. "Just tell him where she is."

"Remy, I swear, I don't..."

"Stop it Rogue!", he yelled, suddenly jumping and grabbing her wrists. "Stop all de lies! Why are you doin' dis? Why? Dis isn't you! Rogue is strong, she's a good person and I loved her more than my life. What have ya done ta yourself?"

"Remy, please, you're hurting me...", Rogue whimpered.

"Your hurting yourself!", he cried out, holding her tighter. "Your hurting you, you're hurting her and your hurting me!"

"Remy, stop it!", Rogue cried out in fear as Remy's eyes flashed demonically. She had never seen him so unnerved before, and it frightened her. She knew what Remy was capable of, she had seen what he could do. Only know, this anger was directed at her, and Rogue was terrified.

"Stop what chère, stop hurting ya?", Remy asked, crazed. "I stop when you stop, when you stop hurting her!"

"Remy!", Rogue whispered again, as figures suddenly appeared at Remy's sides. She gasped as Remy's hands were wrenched from her wrists. She shook silently as Scott, Kurt and Logan wrestled Remy away from her bedside.

"Come on Remy, cut it out!", Scott yelled as Remy struggled in his grip. "Stop this before things get any worse."

"Back off Gumbo or I swear", Logan snarled, "I'll cut you into ribbons and serve you for breakfast."

Rogue tried to hide her face in shame as Ororo suddenly stepped in between Remy and Rogue. She held out her hand, her eyes white and her long hair flowing back. A wind appeared out of nowhere, and thunder heads rolled by overhead, filling the room with an ominous rumble. Remy stared at Ororo in wonder and stopped struggling.

"That's enough Remy!", she said imperiously. "Don't do somthing I know you'll regret. The Remy that I know and love would kill himself before he hurt one of his team, especially a woman."

"Ororo...", he said, the pain in his voice making her flinch.

"Are you going to hit her Remy?", she asked him softly. "Would you hit Rogue? Could you!"

Remy stopped struggling and pulled himself away from Scott and Logan. He stood silently for a moment, staring at Ororo and at Rogue, who lay hidden under her blankets. He simply looked on for a moment, and turned to leave the room. As he reached the doorframe, he paused, and turned once more.

"I loved you Rogue", he said simply. "You had me. You're da one who made me go away. I'm leaving now, and I won't be back for you. It's just..., I thought you were more den dis."

He left then, leaving quickly. His footfalls were silent on the hall floors, and Rogue did not hear him walk away. It wasn't long before those assembled in her room began to leave as well. Scott and Jean, who had stood watching in a corner, left first, closely followed by Kurt. Ororo stroked her hair absentmindedly, and got up to leave as well. Logan and the professor stayed behind.

"Tell me they're lying kid", Logan said quietly. "Just, do that for me. Please?"

"Logan Ah..." Rogue paused for breath. "Ah'm so sorrah..."

Logan left the room sharply without looking back, and Rogue wailed and flung herself once more unto her bed. She pulled on her hair and screamed into her pillow. She had apologized hadn't she? She had confessed, what more could she do for them? She had made a mistake, they'd forgive her, wouldn't they? What was left to do?

"Is she with Magneto Rogue?", the professor asked stoically.

"Yes."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Ah, Ah have an idea..."

* * *

Mystique smiled as she watched the X-Men rush about, trying to prepare everything for their departure. She laughed a little inside as she took in how unaware they were of the situation's gravity. 

Didn't they have any idea what they were dealing with here? Actually, she almost felt bad for them, thinking in their pathetic way that they could rescue their friend. "Well", Mystique thought to herself as she sat tied to a chair. "I may as well warn them. It'll be fun to watch them squirm."

"You do know what will happen when Magneto even thinks you're nearby, don't you", she called out to Ororo who was walking past.

"Don't listen to her Storm", Scott said as he helped Logan check the Jet over one last time. "She's just trying to bait us."

"Are you sure Specs?", she taunted. "Maybe I've had a change of heart. I want to be one of the good guys now!" She couldn't help it. She laughed aloud.

"Maybe I shoulda gagged the bitch Charles", Logan growled.

"Then you would never have heard my warning", she answered, smiling.

"Shut-up Mystique", Logan warned.

"He'll kill her won't he", Charles said out of the blue. "If we get too close?"

Mystique only smiled. Maybe the bald one was smart after all.

* * *

Rogue's poem is actually a song by the singer Jewel. I do not claim to own it and I hope not to be shot by the copyright guys. ; )

Pandora


	23. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Okay, a few quick things. To answer your question Babygurl, when Magneto was talking to Rogue about a "fugitive with uncontrollable powers and a snob who considers others below her trust", both were references to Gabrielle. And as for this chapter, well, let's just say that I took some creative licence to create the machine that Magneto uses. Basically, what it does it change the DNA patterns of mutants, affecting their powers or even their corporal attributes. I know it might seem a little too off the wall, but hopefully you'll all forgive me. Because honestly, isn't a girl who conducts and creates electricity a little "unrealistic" as well? Thank-you all, Pandora. 

Chapter 18

"So just vhat", Kurt asked, breaking the silence, "Do you propose ve do professor?"

"It's kinda a sticky situation Kurt", Logan said, trying to explain. "We can't just march into Magneto's lair, orderin' he give the girl back."

"But why not?", Kitty asked, worried. Her eyes were large and round as she looked from one X-  
Man to another. "What else can we do?"

"It's difficult Kitty, because Magneto is dangerous", Charles explained as delicately as he could.

"But he's like, always been crazy!", Kitty replied rather shrilly. "Why is this time any different? I mean, Rielle can look out for herself. You saw what she did to Logan without even meaning to!"

The assembled members of the X-Men team were huddled around, still in the aeroplane hangar, trying to find a course of action. Mystique, still smiling sickly sat bound to a chair, and Hank stood near-by, prepared to grab her should she break her bonds and try to run. Jean noticed how tired Charles looked, and suddenly, she realized that he was, after all,just a man. An exhausted and frightened one at that, and the realization chilled her to her heart. She reached for Scott's warm hand, and held it tightly. He didn't turn to look down at her, but Jean felt him squeeze her fingers in reassurance. Kitty, Ororo and Logan were feeling just as defeated. Kitty was near tears for fear of her friend's life, and the usually gruff Logan stood silently, his arm wrapped protectively around Ororo's trembling shoulders, holding her up. No one had said anything more about Rogue, no one dared. They knew how deeply she had hurt the man who had been like a father to her, and no one knew the words to console him. Not even Charles, who sat mutely in his wheelchair, his hands clasped firmly in his lap.  
Remy had disappeared, and so had Scott's favourite motorcycle. Charles was worried about the boy, well, no, he was a man now wasn't he? Rash and still a little immature, but no boy would risk his own life to save someone's else's. Maybe he hadn't instilled enough faith in Remy, maybe, if he had supported him more, none of this would be happening. Maybe...

"Penny for your thoughts Charles?", said Ororo softly, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Remy knows where Magneto is", Charles sighed, "He'll go to her."

"We know where the Metal Midget is too Chuck", Logan huffed. "We can catch Remy in the jet before he reaches Magneto's lair."

"Magneto's hidden away in the woods Logan", Jean reminded him. "We'll have a hell of a time trying to fly the jet through that kind of brush."

"So what are you suggesting Jean?", Logan shot back. "That we let Remy storm in there? He'll only get the girl killed!"

"I, I don't know what we should do...", Jean said quietly, her voice trailing off as she looked up at Scott for support.

"Professor?", Kitty asked softly. "What do we do now?"

* * *

"But what can we do about it Magneto?", John Allerdyce asked impatiently. "It's not like the X-  
Geeks will wait a year to come fetch her, no matter how Mystique threatens them."

"Do you think that was a good idea Magneto?", Toad said, doubtingly. "Telling her to let herself get caught an' all?"

"First of all, what I have planned for the girl's condition is none of your concern Pyro", Eric Leschner's voice said cruelly. "And as for Mystique, well, she's buying us some time. Don't worry so Toad, she can look out for herself."

The metallic doors in the north wall suddenly opened, sliding away horizontally as Sabertooth made his way into the room. He looked down at Toad momentarily before glaring at John and growling at him. John looked at Magneto in indignation, then swept angrily from the chamber.

"Um, Toad?", said Magneto pleasantly, "Do you mind?"

Toad suddenly jumped at the old man's words, confused. He looked from his leader to the hairy man, then back again. He stood up in a huff, and followed John's path out of the room. As the doors shut behind him, Eric looked up at Sabertooth expectantly.

"Is she all ready?", he asked hurriedly.

"Everything is set, Magneto", the other man replied stoically.

"Perfect, we haven't a moment to spare. I have so much work to do with her."

Magneto swept his hand in the direction of the metal doors, opening them quickly. He brushed by Sabertooth, mentioning that the other man follow him. He made his way through the exit, and into a brightly lit hall. He made his way down the corridor quickly, turning and twisting through the metal maze until he stood before an armoured door.  
Sabertooth stood back as Magneto opened the door with a flick of his fingers, and stepped through. Magneto signalled to Sabertooth to give him room, and the hairy man walked away,  
settling down and crouching by some humming machines. He looked on expectantly. This just might be worth all the effort they had put in.  
Magneto walked gently over to where the girl was laying, strapped down unto a steel examining table. Her hands, legs and neck were held down by stiff pieces of metal, which ensured that she keep still, and not thrash about. Her long black hair hung over the edges, and her violet eyes drilled angrily into Magneto's own. The man smiled down at her, and gave her a little wave. He looked over her, sighing contentedly. As he gazed over her face, his own expression contorted a little. He gently gripped the piece of tape that was keeping the trapped girl silent, and pulled it away as softly as he could.

"Ah, that's better", he said smiling, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Who the hell are you", Gabrielle snarled. "Where I am and what do you want with me?"

"My dear!",laughed Magneto, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I do not think that you are in any position to be asking questions or making demands!"

"They'll come for me", Gabrielle spat at him, refusing to be intimidated. "They'll figure out where you are. The professor will defeat you, and Remy will rip you to shreds."

"Ah yes, the professor", Eric mused. "No, I really don't think he'll risk it. And as for Remy,  
why, he's the reason you're in this mess at all, isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?", Gabrielle demanded. "This is your fault, and most likely..."

"Rogue's?"

"I knew it, I fucking knew it!", Gabrielle cried out. "How can she do this to me, I mean, she can't be like this..."

"But my dear", said Magneto in a shocked tone. "It is Rogue who saved you, she brought you to me. She delivered you from that animal's grip."

"I swear it, whoever you are", Gabrielle said through clenched teeth. "You better explain what you're talking about or I'll..."

"Not really in a position for making threats either dear", Magneto scolded gently.

"When I...", Gabrielle struggled against her bonds, rocking the table. "When I get free I'm going to fry her head into bacon!"

"Rielle, that will be quite enough", Magneto said, his voice still calm. "You shouldn't act like this, it's dangerous for you, and your baby."

Gabrielle lay still, her eyes opening in surprise. Her baby? What was, how could he...? No, it wasn't true, he was just trying to confuse her, to mess with her mind. She couldn't possibly be, could she? Gabrielle tried to calm her thoughts.  
The last time she had ever been with someone was the night before, with Remy. There was no way that, even if she was pregnant, which she wasn't, that this clown could know so quickly.

"You're full of shit old man", Gabrielle said haughtily.

"I am not, as you say, full of shit", he told her quietly, his tone icy and frightening. "You'll find that Sabertooth has an acute sense of smell. He could detect the hormones on you the moment he first met you."

"I don't believe you", she whispered, her eyes clouding in fear.

Magneto approached her bedside calmly, putting his hand on her own. Gabrielle tried to turn away from him, and gritted her teeth in pain as she struggled in vain. She could feel his breath on her skin as he leaned in closer to her. Her eyes widened in fear and disgust, and she tried all the more to free herself. Magneto's lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, making Gabrielle want to retch. However, as she caught his words, a tremor of fear shook through her body. Remy, she thought desperately, tears springing into her eyes. Where are you?

"You may not listen or believe me now child", Magneto whispered coldly. "But you will, you will."

Raising himself up and turning to look at Sabertooth, Magneto walked away from Rielle's side and over to where a large machine stood. He placed his hand against it, and turned to Sabertooth.

"Turn it on."

The large machine began to hum and vibrate, and a fresh wave of fear flew through Rielle. She trembled on the table, and clenched her jaw, determined to keep a brave face. She refused to cry out when Sabertooth suddenly walked over to her, grasping the table and pushing it along, wheeling it to the opening of the closet piece of equipment.

"Roll her into the machine", Magneto instructed.

Darkness suddenly flooded around Gabrielle as the table she was laying on was rolled up to the large piece of equipment. Circular in shape and gleaming white, Gabrielle was reminded of the machines used for chemotherapy radiation. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to get them used to the sudden black. Tears sprang into them, clouding her already poor vision. What was happening? How had she gotten here and what could these people want from her? Nothing was making sense, and it didn't appear as though she would be receiving many answers.

Lights were suddenly lit, thousands of tiny bulbs covering the walls of the dome that enveloped her. It was so bright that she clenched her eyes closed, opening them slowly and trying to adjust to the sudden change in ambience. The machine was vibrating gently, a soft humming sound coming to reach Gabrielle's ears. There was something so familiar in the sense and sound of the electricity flowing around her, if she closed her eyes, she could almost picture the spheres of yellow energy in her hands. But suddenly, it wasn't her hand that she saw, but Remy's. Remy's gloved palm resting over her own as he tried to show her what it was to control a charge. Remy's hands brushing her hair from her eyes, clumsily wrapping her bleeding hands,cradling her face and brushing over her flesh. And Remy, Remy... Did he know where she was? Did he even know she was missing yet? And how long had she been missing? How would the others ever find her? And if what this madman was saying was indeed true, what if she was pregnant?

She was too young, she was too young and the mere idea of this pregnancy was terrifying her. And besides, the last time she had been with someone had been the night of the Christmas ball, with Remy in their training room. But, they had been careful, hadn't they? She panicked suddenly as she realized that she wasn't sure if she had been as safe as she thought. They had been caught up in it all, had they even.

And Remy, even if he did find her, how would he react? They were so young, they had their whole lives ahead of them. What would he think of being suddenly grounded, and responsible for a life he most likely didn't want? What if he didn't believe her, and refused to accept it at all? What if.  
The humming grew louder, snapping back Gabrielle's attention. These were not the things she should be worrying about. There were more pressing matters at hand, such as escaping this place and the freaks within it. The gentle sound of the machine was getting more define, more intimidating, and it no longer felt reassuring to Gabrielle who lay there, bound and afraid, her tortured mind wounding her soul and reasoning. She struggled once more in vain to free herself, the walls of the dome making her panic. She felt as though they were closing in on her, and Gabrielle had to fight back the urge to scream in terror. She wouldn't let her captors have the satisfaction of knowing just how frightened she truly was.

"Let me out of this thing!", she cried, her tone mimicking both anger and fright. "Please, please,  
just let me go!"

There was no answer, only the lights which were growing brighter and brighter, and the humming which had at some point become truly defining. The light of the bulbs was piercing, it was travelling through and throughout her flesh, flowing through her blood stream and infecting her bones. She could feel it, she could.

The lights suddenly flashed, and all was dark. The humming had softened once more,  
and the table on which Gabrielle was laying unconscious was pulled away from the machine. Sabertooth paused as he pulled her away and guided the rolling table over to Magneto, who stood by waiting patiently. The older man smiled down at Gabrielle, and gently placed his hand on her swollen belly. He raised his hands to her hand, and placed his palm on her forehead. Seemingly satisfied, and looked up once more at his partner.

"She seems to have weathered the radiations well, don't you agree Sabertooth?", he asked smiling.

"I suppose", he answered gruffly. "But Eric, what if it doesn't work right? It's still too early to tell, what if it doesn't work like you want it to?"

Magneto's cold eyes narrowed and his gazed at the hairy, blond man cruelly. The metal table that Sabertooth had been pushing suddenly flew from his grasp and rolled over to where Magneto stood. Sabertooth took a step back, bowing his head apologetically.

"Don't ask questions you won't understand the answer to, Sabertooth", Magneto replied as he gazed gently down once more at Gabrielle's sleeping face.

* * *

The wind tore at Remy' eyes as he sped along the dirt path that lay before him. Cringing a little, and holding all the tighter to the bike, he leaned forward slightly, urging Scott's motorcycle to pick up pace.

"Just hold on chère", he thought to himself urgently, "Remy's coming."

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, so I apologize for the long wait. It's just that I'm having a few problems with the story, namely where to go from here. Understand, please, that I do have ideas and a plan for the ending, but their a few things I have to work out. And I did think I would have more time for writing this summer, but working two jobs is more exhausting than I had anticipated. Anyway, thanks to all of those who have reviewed and those who bother to even read the story. Chaotic Jinx and Silverbells, if you're still reading, plz let me know what you guys think. You were my most loyal readers and I havn't heard from you in a while. Babygurl, Natural,  
Supergurl, everyone who reviews, thank-you.

_Pandora_


	24. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Hello to all! It has been a ridiculously long time since my last update, and I jope that I have not lost my readers. However, working two jobs everyday certainly eats up time, and I found little of it left over to work on this text. And it really doesn't help that my boyfriend of two years and I broke up the other day, so I've been a little out of it. But I re-read some of the last chapters, and I find them terrible! I can't believe I posted such poor work, but I did and I won't take them out since they do get some essentiel story plots in. Hopefully the following chapters will be more worthy of your time. 

Thank-you to anyone who reads this, _Pandora

* * *

_

Chapter 19

Shadows are often not given the credit they deserve. They, quite often, treated as things unholy, the frightening unknown, the chill that creeps through your flesh when the dark corner of a room beckons to you. But to the young woman who lay awake on her cot, shadows were a blessing. A wonderful fog that kept the mind from jarring and kept unwanted memories from surfacing through. The shadows of her mind kept the thoughts out of the light, exactly where she wanted them.  
She turned and lay on her side, her eyes gazing about her, drinking in the things around her. The moonlight that shone through her high window threw distorted images onto her walls,  
calling her imagination into play. Here was a swan, here was a frail grove of skinny trees, here was a man with arms held out-stretched. She slowly let her hand reach out to the shadows that played on the wall, her fingers reaching out. A sound outside her door, and footsteps, leisured ones. She froze for a moment, her hand still reaching out and off her bed. The doorknob rattled, and as the soft creaking of the hinges reached her ears, the woman's hand had already flown back beneath the covers. She willed herself to remain calm, and brought her hands to her breast, feeling her fluttering heart through the flimsy materiel of her nightgown.

"You have woken, my dear", said a deep voice. "Welcome back to us."

A golden light filtered through the open doorway and silhouetted the form of a tall man walking towards her. She could not see his face, she could see nothing. Wait, her eyes, she closed her eyes. Yes, open them again. She sat up slowly, pulling up the covers with her like a frightened child, sitting back against the wall next to her bed.

_"¿Dónde yo me despierto, señor?_ ", she asked, _"¿Quién es usted y por qué estoy aquí?_"

"No my dear, not like that", the man said kindly.

"_Où suis-je? Qui êtes vous?",_ repeated, seemingly unaware that her tongue had suddenly changed, or that she had even understood his demand.

"One more try, please", the man said. "Speak to me so I will answer."

"Where am I?", she said once more, softly this time. "And who are you?"

But suddenly, as she asked those very questions, the answer seemed so unimportant.

"You mean you do not remember me, my child?", the man asked, taking a step forward, his face still cloaked in darkness.

"No", she answered calmly. "No, I do not and I cannot see you."

"Do you feel like you need to see me", he pressed, "Would you like me to turn the lights on?"

"No", she said once more, surprised at her quick answer. "I am not yet ready. My eyes are still sore."

"So you do remember, at least a little", he continued.

"I remember a great light, and I remember, people, family, a boy..."

"You are still under his control then, at least a little", the voice explained gently. "But your mind is already filtering what is true and what is false. What you have and what you have never really possessed. Those you love you", here he paused. "And those who did not."

Gabrielle sighed a little as she struggled to sit up. She slid her hands down upon the thin mattress in the effort of propping herself up. She felt vulnerable as she lay there. Sitting was not much better, but at least it was a small improvement. She moaned softly as she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her focus. Why did her eyes hurt so? And her head...It felt as though a million little stabbing knives were cutting in-out in-out every second.

"You seem to know a lot about me", Gabrielle said casually, keeping the steady panic suppressed. "But I have yet to learn who you are."

"My name is Magneto", he told her kindly, "And I know more about you then you think Gabrielle."

"I don't like that you should know my name", she said finally, after a moment of silence. "But I can't think why."

The man took a step further, and the shadows that had masked his face dissolved as he moved into the light. The delicate moonbeams coming in from the small window lit his face up with an eerie glow. It made the lines in his weathered face more prominent and his eyes seemed to be sunken into black. Gabrielle looked ahead at him, refusing to be intimidated. This man didn't seem a threat, but then again, she didn't know much of anything at the moment.

"My dear", the man told her as he stopped before her. "I know your name because I named you. I know you because I raised you."

"You say you gave me my name?", Gabrielle asked uncertainly. "And that you have brought me up? I do not mean to be rude but, well, you do not look a thing like me."

"No offense taken Gabrielle", Eric smiled.

"And why is that I know languages in which you cannot answer me?", she demanded, growing more and more suspicious of the strange man who had claimed her.

"Tutors and teachers", he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I've tried to keep you learning new things as you grew."

"I don't look at all like you.", Gabrielle said firmly. There was no talking his way out of this. "I am not your kin, and you cannot assume as much."

"No, I suppose I cannot", he began.

"Which means you have either taken me from my family and are keeping them from me", she interrupted. "Or..."

"Or we have taken you in when your family would no longer care for you", the man said, cutting her off, smiling apologetically.

"How can I believe you?", Gabrielle whispered.

The man took one final step forward. Slowly, he grasped Gabrielle's trembling hands within his own. Placing one of her own hands on her swollen stomach, he smiled when the girl gasped in shock. Gabrielle froze as she finally noticed the bulge in her middle. How had she missed it? How had she, was she, did this mean she was...

"You need to believe me", the man told her quietly, "Because you can't even believe yourself."

Gabrielle fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She pulled her hand out of Eric's grip and clasped them tightly against herself. Her mind was wheeling, trying desperately to remember something, anything, that could tell her what was going on.

'Tell me everything", she whispered desperately.

"There there", he cooed to her as he sat himself next to her. The girl clung pitifully to his shirt,  
sobbing into his chest. He smiled to himself as he smoothed back her hair in a parental gesture,  
hushing her softly. "I'll help you to remember it all. Are you ready?"

Eric felt the girl nod her head against his breast, and motioned towards the door. John Allerdyce had waited patiently for Magneto's signal, for the moment when their plan would fully be put into action. He stepped into the room casually, his hand reaching into his coat pocket. Quickly pulling out a collection of snapshots, he handed them to Eric, who took them from John sharply, signalling to that John retreat. Grumbling about the lack of appreciation, John left the room a little louder than he had entered.

"I have something that will help, my dear", Eric said calmly, pushing Gabrielle away gently. Sniffling still and wiping away her tears rapidly, the girl looked curiously at the photos Eric was holding out. It looked like a man with a visor, shooting a frightful red beam towards a smaller man who appeared to be jumping away quickly.

"Before we begin, I suppose you should know my own name", the man said. "But can you remember it on your own?"

Gabrielle looked at him apologetically before shaking her head. "I'm sorry", she said with half a grin, "But it's as though I've never met you before, even though it seems you, well, raised me or,  
took me in or,..."

"My real name is Eric, but you may call me 'Father', you always have."

"Yes, I always have", the girl murmured as the suggestion sunk into her impressionable mind.

Magneto could not suppress the sinister smile that played upon his lips. His plan was falling into place perfectly. As he suspected would happen, it seemed that when he had used the special radiation to modify Gabrielle's genetical code and physical state, that her mind had been wiped clean as well, ready to be moulded. Prepared to be filled with whatever instructions that Magneto so chose to impose.

"This man", Magneto continued, pointing to the man in the picture, "Is a very evil man, a mutant in fact."

"A mutant?", Gabrielle asked him. "How do you mean? Is it this light that seems to be coming from his visor?"

"Indeed. Cyclops, or Scott Summers, is in fact capable of emitting a very powerful laser from his eyes. The visor helps him to control it."

"And he is trying to hurt this poor man", Gabrielle said, gesturing to the jumping man fleeing from the beam.

"He is", Eric replied seriously. "In fact, he has an, army, shall we say, of hateful mutants who attack civilians and the mutants who would try to stop them, such as Todd here. Todd is a friend of mine, he is like a brother to you actually, how strange that you don't remember. But he was simply trying to save a child from Cyclops' deadly beams.

"Cyclops", Gabrielle whispered viciously. "I shall remember his name."

This is simply too easy, Magneto thought to himself. If all goes as planned, I shall be able to destroy the X-Men from the inside. And this girl will do it for me.

"And this woman?", Gabrielle asked as Eric showed her a picture of a lean woman with lush red hair.

"Jean Grey", Magneto explained. "Telekinetic, and just as dangerous as Scott."

"May I look at these?", Gabrielle asked shyly, gesturing to Magneto that she whished to take the pictures.

"Of course my dear", he said, promptly handing them over. "Who am I to refuse you anything"  
Gabrielle sat quietly for a moment as she filtered through the collection of snapshots. A young, blond boy shooting ice from his fingertips, a long-haired girl with two white locks that framed her face, a vicious-looking man with steel knives protracting from between his knuckles,  
Gabrielle could not stop looking at the strange mutants. How could they be so evil? How could they be so different from the kind man at her side?

"This one is the deadliest of all", Magneto indicated as Gabrielle paused to look at the picture of a bald man in a wheelchair.

"He looks so kind", Gabrielle said sadly. "He does not seem evil, or violent."

"The truly evil rarely appear so, my child", Eric told her seriously.

Gabrielle looked at the photo from a moment longer. Something tugged at her memory,  
something playing at the back of her mind, begging to be released. Perhaps she had encountered this man before, and he had hurt her in some way?

"Father", Gabrielle said slowly, the word tasting strange on her tongue. "Why is it that I feel like I have met these mutants before?"

"Because", Magneto sighed, "They stole you away from me."

"What!", Gabrielle explained, looking at the pictures more closely. "Why, what use could I be to them? And why don't I remember it?"

"You do not remember because they tried to brainwash you", Eric explained. "Your, brothers,  
and I managed to rescue you before they could wipe your mind completely and re-program it."

"But why did they take me away from you?"

"Because Gabrielle", he said sadly, "You too are a mutant. A very powerful one, and they wanted to exploit your gifts."

"A mutant?", she said quietly. Slowly, she raised her hands, palms towards the sky. It seemed to her that she could see red, blood, flowing along the lines in her palms. But as soon as she did,  
she saw bandaging, and a callused hand clumsily bandaging her hands. She could almost feel them, and for a moment...

"I shall help you regain your powers soon enough Gabrielle", Eric said quickly, cutting into her thoughts. "I have but picture left to show you."

Gabrielle snapped out of her reverie and put the picture of the bald man next to her on the cot. As her attention went back to the last picture in her hand, her fingers suddenly became clammy, and her arm began to shake slightly.  
A boy, a young man really, with unruly auburn hair was throwing some kind of explosive towards another man with blonder hair, who seemed to be controlling a large ball of fire. The auburn-haired man was looking past whoever had taken the shot, and Gabrielle shivered as she noticed his eyes. Red, crimson like blood, the irises glowed on the black of his eye. This was no simple camera glare. These were his eyes.  
His hands were clothed with black gloves, fingerless, and he wore a long brown coat. It seemed that Gabrielle could hear the duster snapping, twirling quickly. It was as though she could feel it in her hands, between her fingers. She brought the picture closer, inspecting it all the more intently. How could she imagine the feeling of his shirt on her skin? How could she have any idea of what he smelled like? Why was it that looking at him made her shiver?

"He did it to you, you know"

Gabrielle looked up, tearing her gaze from the picture. "What do you mean Father?" It was getting easier and easier to say.

"This, my dear", Eric said sadly, as he placed his hand gently on Gabrielle's swollen middle.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, and she looked back at the picture. Is this why she could almost taste him now? She had, they had, she was pregnant and it was because he... Did this mean..?

"Did I love him?", Gabrielle asked, choking back a fresh sob. She traced the mutant's face tenderly with her forefinger.

"I do not see how you could", Eric said coldly. "When I learned what he had done to you, when I found you bleeding and in tears... I almost killed him for it, but I needed to be strong for you."

"What do you mean?", Gabrielle whispered, unable to take her eyes off the handsome stranger.

"He raped you my dear", Eric told her softly, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "He violated you to exact revenge on your family, on me. He knew it would destroy us,  
destroy us because we loved you so much..."

"He, he raped me?", Gabrielle asked in horror. She looked once more at her large stomach, and then back at the stranger. Wouldn't she remember fear when she looked at him? Wouldn't she remember the pain? All of a sudden...

She saw a brutish man, a large man, his face hidden in the darkness, pushing her up against the side of a building, pulling up her skirts, snaking his face into her neck. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. It suddenly smelt terribly of fish.  
She remembered the dark. A small, dark room where she was laying on a blanket with a man. She shivered as she touched him in her memory, and her heart grew cold as she pictured his eyes glowing down at her...

"I remember it", she said fiercely. "I remember him hurting me."

"My dear?", Magneto asked, trying desperately to hide his smile.

"I hate him", Gabrielle whispered savagely. "I hate them all for what they did."

Magneto hid his smiled in Gabrielle's hair as he reached out to embrace her.

* * *

No one, not even the Wolverine, noticed the young teenager with the long copper hair who had stolen away from the others. All were so preoccupied, that no one had any idea that she had taken a jeep, and was driving it away as fast as she could.

"What have I gotten myself into", Rogue sobbed as she tore away from the mansion.


	25. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Here I am, with a new chapter (finally). I've had a pretty hectic past couple of months and my writing was lost in the shuffle. But I'm determined to finish this story, so expect a new chapter in a couple of weeks or so! Who knows, if I get enough reviews, it might come out sooner!

_The Vampire Pandora

* * *

_

Chapter 20

Remy knew ways of torture that would astound those who knew him. He knew ways of hurting human beings in such a way that they cried for mercy, wished for death, squirmed under his words and his technique. Of course the X-Men were not aware of his less than saintly training in the Guild, they would never have been so trusting. Not that they had been overly so, but if Charles Xavier knew just how Remy LeBeau was planning to exact revenge, Remy did not doubt the telepathic professor would forever lose his mind.

Gripping the handlebars of Scott's bike even tighter and ignoring the ache in his white knuckles, Remy leaned forward, urging the motorcycle to even greater speeds. The cold wind tore through his hair and made his eyes sting, and the bitter Maine weather made his skin burn, but the desperate young man had surpassed all human feeling. The numbness he felt was intense, complete, and not completely caused by the miserable temperature.

Rielle, Gabrielle, she was gone. Kidnapped, abducted and stolen away, and by whom? Only God really knew, but Remy had a gut feeling about the identity of the perpetrators. Did they believe they were going to get away with it? Did they think he would just forget about her, and leave the woman he loved within their grasp? Obviously, Magneto did not know Remy as well as he thought.

_Ou peut-être, _Remy thought, _He knows me better than I think..._

* * *

Gabrielle sighed happily as she wrapped her woolen shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her breath released a small cloud of fog into the air, making her smile. It was a beautiful morning, and she was here, with her family, safe once more. Tenderly she placed a hand on her swollen middle. Soon enough, there would be a little one to share all of this with. Gabrielle stroked the stretched flesh of her stomach, imagining in her heart the small being that waited within. She couldn't wait to meet her child, she had waited so long...

But therein lay the problem. As far as she could remember, she had no recollection of her pregnancy, the first or second trimester, the morning sickness, the nausea that accompanied the smell of food, all the things that usually accompanied a pregnancy. In fact, she could barely remember the night of her baby's conception.

Until Magneto, Eric, her father had brought back all the terrible memories. The dirty man who had been so coarse with her, pushing her up against the wall of an alley where the stench of dead fish was terrible. The disgusting muttering he grunted to her in french, and the fear of her re-emerging powers.

But, try as she might, she could not picture the man with the glowing eyes, the one Magneto claimed was responsible for all of this, for all of her pain. It was not his face that she saw shoved into her own piggishly against the light of the crescent moon. It was not him that she remembered.

And gloves, she distinctly remembered gloves, and a duster, a brown one. And a scent, not like any she had encountered before. The delightful aroma of spice and sweat, musting together as calloused fingers carefully held her own. But it seemed that as quickly as she remembered these things, they disappeared once more into the recesses of her broken mind.

These memories, her father had explained as everyday Gabrielle returned to him, demanding explanations or begging for answers, were lies implanted in her mind by the chair-bound psychic that had kept her in captivity amongst his villainous assassins. Simply images placed there to reassure her, and to keep her from running away. This was, at least, what her father had told her. He would have no reason to lie to her, what possible motive could he have? Men who were not your family did not take you in to care for you and your unborn baby. This man loved her, as she loved him and the brothers she seemed to have forgotten as well. And today, today Magneto had promised her another welcome surprise.

_"Your sister is returning to us", Eric had said kindly as he stood behind Gabrielle, placing the shawl over her trembling shoulders. "She will arrive shortly. I know how she longs to see you once more."_

_"Do you think I will remember her?", Gabrielle had whispered into the wind. "I would give anything to remember my life here before."_

_"You will in time", he had assured her. "In time, all will be revealed to you."_

Feeling the child in her womb kick gently against her, Gabrielle smiled, although her eyes retained a little of their listlessness. She still could not understand why these sights, which to her should be as familiar as a home, brought on no feelings of security or happiness. In fact, she had lived with a heavy heart for days now, unable to shake the feeling of desperateness that heavied her heart and slowed her step.

_I shall need to think of a name for him, or her, _Gabrielle thought to herself, the idea momentarily bringing a small smile to her lips. _I want a name that will be strong enough to protect him from all this, and all that is to come._

However, as soon as she had thought this, she wondered why, as her heart sunk lower into her chest. Whatever Magneto told her, she would not shake off this feeling of impending _something._ Perhaps it was just the fear of delivering her baby, perhaps the uncertainty she felt in her new home and family, but whatever it was, Gabrielle would be ready to face it.

"Gabrielle, are you out here?", a deep voice filtered in the wind over to where the girl stood, hugging herself against the wind. "Gabrielle?"

"Father, I'm here", she called out, turning to face the form emerging from the shadow. She watched as Magneto walked casually over to where she stood, his brisk walk covering the distance between them easily.

"My dear, perhaps it would be best if you remained inside", Magneto warned her gently. "You are in no condition to be catching a chill". _And should any of Xavier's protege venture close, it would be a shame to kill them before I can put my plans in action_, he thought to himself, smiling down at Gabrielle.

"Really, I'm fine", Gabrielle smiled back softly, "You don't need to treat me like a piece of glass Eri...Father." Gabrielle blushed slightly at her mistake. Part of her hoped she had not offended him, but another...

"Just humour me and make an old man happy", Magneto cajoled, taking her elbow gently into his grasp.

As quickly as he had touched her, Gabrielle jerked her arm away spastically, her violet eyes widening in sudden alarm. She carefully took a step back, away from him, and Magneto's teeth clenched tightly in his mouth.

_No, no._ He thought desperately_. Stay with me girl, don't fight my instructions yet..._

"Come child", Magneto said graciously, as if nothing had occurred. "There is someone here that I think you will love to see."

* * *

"Rogue, baby. It's been too long!", Toad cried enthusiastically as the slender brunette entered the main hall, John close by her side. "Did you find the rendez-vous point ok?"

"Ah found it fine sugah", Rogue replied wearily, looking around her with misty eyes.

"She was waiting exactly where I said I'd pick her up in the chopper", John answered Toad, dumping a bag of Rogue's at the amphibi-man's feet. "Now, you can stop pestering her with your goddamn questions and go throw her shit in a room."

"Do I look like the fucking help, Allerdyce?", Toad spat, insulted.

"Ah'm fine John, God. Ah can take mah own stuff if it's such a bother", Rogue sighed, already tired of the squabbling.

She leaned over to pick up the duffel bag that Pyro had dumped at her feet, as Toad, unbeknownst to her, caught an appreciative glance of her backside. Grasping the straps, she swung the bag up unto her shoulder, straightening up and took a step forward.

As the metal doors at the east side of the room slid open, Rogue's breath suddenly caught, and her bag dropped once more to the floor. Strolling comfortably at Magneto's side was a very pale, very _pregnant_ Rielle! Rogue knew that Magneto had some use for the mutant, but hadn't given Rogue any indication as to what they might be. She was so big! When Rogue had last seen her, a few weeks ago at most, she had been as slim as ever. What did this mean? But more importantly...

_Oh God_, Rogue thought desperately, _Is it Remy's?_

As she stared in horror at Rielle's swollen middle, Magneto coughed gently, clearing his throat. Indicating to Rogue that she step closer, he put a protective arm around Rielle's shoulders. Rogue noticed the girl flinch slightly, but Rielle did no pull away. What had Magneto done to her? Did Rogue even want to know?

"Marie, you've finally returned!", Magneto called out warmly, an eerie smile pasted over his ashen features. "And you're just in time! Come in and reunite with your sister. She's been waiting for such a long time to see you again."

Rogue's wide eyes looked over at Rielle, catching the girl's hesitant stare. A slow smile broke out upon Rielle's lips, and she looked back shyly at Rogue. Rogue willed herself to move, to remain calm but no reaction came to her. She stood frozen, staring at Magneto and then to the girl beside him. What was he playing at? She didn't want to adopt Rielle, she wanted Magneto to send her back to where she had come from.

"Marie, come now", Magneto said, a little more forcefully. "Come and greet your sister."

Without her help it seemed, Rogue's feet shuffled slowly across the floor, bringing her even closer to where Magneto and Rielle stood, smiling. Looking desperately at Magneto for help, Rogue kept her face void of emotion as Rielle took a step away from Magneto, and towards her.

"I'm, I'm glad you've come home", Rielle said softly, carefully taking Rogue's gloved hand within her own. Rielle took Rogue's hand and placed it gently on her middle. Rogue could only stare back in shock as she felt the strange bumping beneath Rielle's taught shirt. "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Don't, don't worry", Rogue stuttered, hoping to look more assured than she felt. "Ah'm here now."

Rielle's bright smile illuminated her tanned face as she suddenly reached out and grasped Rogue tightly. She wound her arms around the frightened mutant, and Rogue did her best to hug back. This was wrong, all of this was wrong. As Rielle pulled away and Rogue looked once more upon her smiling features, she couldn't help but picture Remy's tortured face when he had learned that she had given Rielle to Magneto. The way his eyes had cried out in his pain. They were all so worried about Rielle, and here she was, perfectly safe, perfectly fine, about thirty pounds heavier, but alive. And smiling!

"Come on", Rielle said happily as she slowly bent over to grasp Rogue's bag. "I think you'll be sharing a room with me, if you don't mind."

"No, of, of course Ah don't mind..."Rogue mumbled, unable to tear her face away from Rielle's happy one.

"Don't worry so much Marie, you're home now, with family", Rielle said kindly. "We're all here for you. This is a good place, they'll take care of you, like they have of me."

Magneto watched as the two girls left the room arm in arm. As the metal doors to the hallway closed behind them with a soft hiss, he quickly mentioned for John to approach him. John nudged Toad, who had been staring along with John at the somewhat awkward encounter they had just witnessed. Barely nodding, Toad walked towards another exit, shaking his head and mumbling something about brainwash and babies.

John waited for Toad to be gone before walking over to where Magneto stood, waiting. The elderly man's smile still played upon his thin lips, but it suddenly seemed so cold. As John looked back at his leader, he couldn't help but remember Xavier's smiling eyes. And seeing how Rielle had welcomed Rogue had been almost comforting, a memory of the place he had abandoned for good.

"John, warn Sabertooth", Magneto said suddenly, cutting through John's thoughts. "Tell him everything will be starting tonight."

"Magneto", John said warily, his voice betraying him. "This was supposed to be a simple kidnap mission. Nab the kid, dump her on some other continent. This, this was never part of the plan. Don't you think that maybe, maybe you've gone to far brining Rogue here, and the baby and all..."

"I think that you concern yourself too much with things that don't concern you", Magneto's deep voice snapped, all semblance of a smile erased. "Give Sabertooth the message and be done with it. Now go!"

Sighing, John walked quickly away, not bothering to look back at Magneto, who stood quietly in the chilly room, gazing out the window at the snow falling.

* * *

"Rogue? Can you, remember anything about me?", Rielle's voice asked suddenly, cutting through the darkness of the bedroom.

"What's wrong Sugah?", Rogue mumbled in her sleep from her bed across the room. "You need something for the baby?"

"No, I think he's sleeping", Rielle said, her voice clearly portraying the thoughts pressing her.

"You sure it's a boy dahlin'?", Rogue asked, groggily pinning herself up on one elbow.

"I think so", Rielle replied carelessly. "But Rogue, can you remember anything about the last few years? Months even? It's just that, I can't remember a thing and I've been trying so hard to make sense of it all. Father says it's because he had to wipe my mind of all the lies my captors told me."

"Yah captors? Wipe your mind?", Rogue repeated, suddenly very much awake. "Sugah, did Mag... I mean, Father tell you where it is you've been foh awhile?"

"Not all of it, he said he didn't want to upset me in case it hurt the baby", Rielle said hesitantly. "But, there's just so many questions that I have. Like, I can't remember being pregnant for very long. I barely remember the people I was with and I barely remember, the one who, the one father told me did this to me. The baby, I mean."

"Do you...", Rogue's words caught in her throat as she struggled to contain her tears. "Do you remember who's it is?"

"The baby? Who's but mine?" Rielle kidded weakly.

"The father ah mean", Rogue pressed hoarsely. "Do you remember him at all?"

"A little", Rielle answered uncertainly. "I just remember certain little things, like, for example, I remember that he did it to me outside, against a wall or something. Well, I don't actually remember the act, but he tried to..."

"Anythin' else Rielle?", Rogue pressed gently, disgust and horror creeping into her heart. "Anythin' perticulah maybe, lahke, his eyes?"

"He smelt like fish", came Rielle's soft reply. "His eyes, his eyes..."

"He had a great smell, like, spice and sunshine mixed into a summer day", Rogue said slowly, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "And his eyes were incredible, red on black..."

Rogue heard Rielle sit up slowly in her bed, and she clenched her eyes shut. How could she be so stupid! The last thing she should be doing is telling Rielle anything that could spark her memory and yet... Rogue couldn't help but feel terrible. It was her fault, after all, that Rielle was here in this mess. And as much as she had hated Rielle, Rogue couldn't let the other girl go on hating Remy, even if she couldn't remember him. But to hate the faint memory she had, Rogue knew it would kill Remy. And although it wasn't much, Rogue was at least going to keep him alive for Rielle. It was the least she could do.

"Red on black?", Rielle said uncertainly. "Spice, I don't...I can't..."

"Ah'm sorry to bring it up Rielle", Rogue said, suddenly sincere. "But Ah just wanted you to know somethin'. He, he loved yah. Very much."

"He loved me?", Rielle repeated, sounding almost frightened. "But Father said, Father said it was a rape."

Rogue closed her eyes once more, punching herself inwardly for all of this. Remy, a rapist? How could Magneto twist all this around? How could he an innocent girl suffer so much pain? Really, Rielle had done nothing to him. He was just supposed to get rid of her, not keep her locked away in order to warp her mind.What had she done?

"No, he loved you sugah", Rogue said, exhausted. "He never would have, but..." Rogue's mind scrambled frantically, looking for a way out. "But the people who brainwashed you did it tah him too. He never meant tah hurt you Rielle. He just got caught up in his own pain and couldn't fing his way through. So the evil mutant posed an easy way out. That's what happened Rogue. Remy would never have hurt you."

"Remy?", Rielle repeated. "Remy..." Her words trailed off into the dark, and Rogue heard her fumble around on her nightstand and pick up the glass of water there. Rogue heard her drink the liquid down. For a pregnant woman, Rogue couldn't help but notice, she drank a lot of water, but never seemed to have to relieve herself. Unless...

"Rogue? Rogue!", Rielle's terrified voice suddenly called out. "I think, I think the baby's coming!"

Rogue snatched the gloves that lay on the stand next to her bed and quickly slapped them on. She leapt from her bed and scrambled to find her way to Rielle's bedside in the dark. Finding Rielle's hand and squeezing it firmly in her gloved one, she held on as Rielle's heavy breathing suddenly filled the room.

"Don't be afraid, Ah won't leave you", Rogue said fiercely. "Ah'll be here with you the whole time Rielle. Ah won't leave, Ah won't leave you alone."

"Rogue", Rielle sobbed softly. "I'm so scared. I wish, I wish my mother were here."

Rogue could only hold Rielle's hand in her own as she screamed for Magneto.


	26. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Night had already veiled the clear sky in darkness, the starlight puncturing through the never-ending vastness. The wind had finally died down and the rustling of the leaves had grown silent, making Remy more anxious then before. Now, thanks to the heavy silence that lay thick around him, he would have to work twice as hard to do this quietly. Getting into Magneto's lair wasn't going to be easy, no even for a trained thief such as himself.

He casually swung his leg over his bike and stepped down gently. His boot made no sound as it pressed down on the forest floor. Slowly, he tipped the motorcycle, lowering onto its side before covering it with a tarp he had brought along in the storage compartment under the seat. After covering the tarp with leaves, he stood up, pleased with his work, and walked silently over to the edge of the wood.

He could see Magneto's intimidating fortress silhouetted against the night sky, and looked around carefully for any sign of activity. The last thing he needed was to be spotted by an acolyte and have his element of surprise blown. Of course, there would be surveillance equipment and traps but if he was quick about it, Remy hoped he could make it inside, find Rielle and get them both out before anyone caught onto what was happening.

He refused to let himself think of failure, or, even worse, the fact that Rielle might no longer be alive . . .

_Non,_ he thought desperately to himself, _Magneto wouldn't go ta all dis trouble just ta kill her. She be alive, she just gotta be._

As Remy left the safe canopy of the forest, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Fingering the playing cards in his pocket, he ran off toward the compound.

* * *

The first thing that Rielle saw when she opened her eyes was the dozing figure of Rogue, sitting at the bedside in a blue armchair, her head supported by her arm. Rielle gazed around the room, feeling a strange panic grip her heart. Why couldn't she remember where she was? As she tried to bring her hands up, she noticed that one of them was being held tightly within Rogue's. Rogue? When had Rogue gotten here?

A delicate cry from the other side of the room snapped Rielle into attention. It was all coming back to her now. Yes, she was in her room with Rogue, her long lost sister who had returned to her the day before. Rielle was in bed because . . .

The baby! She smiled in relief as she heard her son coo from his bassinet by the window. Her son, her beautiful baby boy. The sudden need to hold him was overpowering, and Rielle slowly tried to sit up.

Her slight movements woke Rogue suddenly, who sat up quickly and looked around. As Rielle continued to struggle, she felt Rogue gloved hand rest on her forehead.

"Sush now Sugah, you lay still," the girl said, tired but happy. She'd been waiting impatiently for Rielle to awaken. But the girl had been exhausted after the birth and had passed out after hearing her son cry out for the first time. "I'll prop you up a little."

Pressing the small button on the side of the bed frame, Rogue watched as half of the bed rose up about forty centimetres, allowing Rielle to sit up a little.

"Rogue," came Rielle's tired voice. "Where is he? I want to hold him . . . "

"Here's right here Rielle," Rogue reassured her as she rose from the chair. "I'll get him for you."

Rogue made her way over to the tiny bassinet quickly, smiling back at Rielle reassuringly. As she reached the baby, her breath caught in her throat. Huge black eyes with a crop of dark auburn hair, Rogue watched as Remy's son balled his tiny hands into fists and shook them fussily. Rogue smiled as she watched him. Unfortunately for Rielle, it appeared as though the baby had inherited his father's fiery nature.

Rogue carefully reached in and cradle the baby's head in her palm, bringing her other arm beneath his wriggling body and supporting his neck on her wrist. As she lifted him from his little bed, she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes, dark and deep. This was a piece of Remy, right here in her arms. His child. The only problem was, this baby's mother was waiting for him. This was meant for her, had been meant for her and suddenly, the old jealousy flared up within her soul.

"I think he likes you Rogue," came Rielle's tired but happy voice.

As quickly as it had appeared, the jealous feelings within the darkness of Rogue's heart settled back within the shadows. As she looked over at Rielle, who wore such a face of trust and happiness, she was unable to feel anything but amazement. Tenderly, she cradled the baby closer to her chest, rocking him gently.

"He looks like his father," Rogue said, a quiet sob resting behind her words.

"Does he?", came Rielle's reply, the hopefulness in her voice heartbreaking. Rogue knew that Rielle still did not remember Remy. She had vague recollections and memories, but she could not even remember the incredible passion she had shared with the man Rogue loved. _Why don't I hate you Rielle, _Rogue thought to herself,_ Why don't you hate meh, it would make things so much easier ta bear._

The baby against her chest grew fussy, struggling against Rogue's chest and opening his little mouth and emitting shrill cries. He wanted his mother, not her. Careful not to touch the newborn with her skin, Rogue cuddled him close and walked over to where his mother waited for him. As soon as he was deposited into the warm confines of his mother's arms, the baby stopped fussing, nuzzling contentedly against Rielle's breast. Rielle laughed at her son's insistence and even Rogue smiled. _Yup, truly Remy's son._

"Have yah thought of a name for 'im Sugah?", Rogue asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really," laughed Rielle softly. "I haven't had much time. What do you think Rogue?"

"Oh no," Rogue said, shaking her head. "This one's all yours sugah."

Rielle looked down at her son's face, his liquid eyes and fine hair. She needed something strong, something that made her think of home. Something that reminded her of anything and everything she knew she must have once been.

"Joaquin," she finally said.

"Joaquin?", repeated Rogue. "Well, if you're sure. What is that, Italian?"

"It's Spanish," responded Rielle surely. "It's in his blood."

"What, you speak Spanish?"

"I guess so," Rielle replied, smiling at her choice. _Joaquin._ Perfect.

"Rielle? You must be really thirsty," Rogue said, suddenly unable to bear the sight before her. "I'll get you some water. I'll be back soon."

Rielle looked up with a sad smile as Rogue quickly left the room. She knew that there was something Rogue was telling her, something that was truly bothering her. Rielle gazed down at the face of her son, who, warm against his mother, was drifting once more to sleep. His eyes were dark like hers, but more so. His skin was not quite as dark as hers, and his hair! Where would he have gotten hair like that? Chestnut and red, it did not resemble in the least her own raven locks.

"You must look like your daddy, Baby," she said softly. "I just wish I could remember him enough to know for sure."

A sudden cramp in her leg caught her completely by surprise. Seizing her calf muscle, Rielle winced with the pain of it. She'd been laying down too long without stretching her muscles. Holding her slumbering son securely against her, Rielle slowly flipped back her blankets and swung her legs over the side of her bed. As she finally sat herself up and away from the mattress, Rielle suddenly felt as though all her insides were about to drop through her and she had to pause to catch her bearings.

Slowly, she put her feet upon the ground, and using one hand to study her while the other held the small child, she managed to make herself stand. As soon as she stretched her leg and put pressure down on her foot, the cramp eased fading until it was nothing but a dull ache in her leg. Still, she walked over to her son's bassinet and carefully so as not to wake him, placed him gently into his bed. She had to go to the bathroom so badly, and doing so with her son in the crook of her arm would be more challenging than she could handle at the moment. She slowly made her way from her room, wrapping her robe tightly around her pyjama clad body and starting the short walk toward the bathroom. She would only be gone a moment and Rogue would surely be back soon. Her son would be fine until then.

"Gabrielle? Chère?"

Rielle swung around as quickly as she could, and caught herself against the wall to keep from falling.

"Who" she stammered. "Who's there?'

A tall figure stepped quietly out a dark room directly beside her in the hall. As it stepped closer, Rielle was able to distinguish a tall, muscular frame, shrouded by some kind of long coat. But as the stranger stepped closer and into the light, Rielle's mind suddenly exploded with fear. Red irises, on black . . . this was . . . he was . . .

"You're one of them," Rielle gasped in horror. "Your eyes, I know them. You're one of those evil mutants my father warned me about!"

"Shh, Chère, keep your voice down!", the stranger said harshly. "What are you talkin' about Gabrielle? Don't you know me? It's me, p'tite, it's Remy."

"Please," Rielle said softly, pressing her back against the wall as the man stepped forward, out of the shadowed room. "Please, just go. What do you want from me?"

"Gabrielle, it's me! Remy's come to bring you home," Remy said desperately, stepping up to her and grabbing her forearms. "What's wrong! Why you actin' like this Chère?"

Rielle quickly filled her lungs to scream, only to have the strange man clamp his large hand over her mouth. Rielle's eyes widened in terror as he held her close to him. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. As he drilled into her eyes with his own, Rielle couldn't help but feel a strange pull from deep within her stomach. There was something, something that she couldn't grasp . . .

"Do you remember this chère?", Remy asked in despair as he suddenly reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out a delicate silver locket. Rielle's body tensed as she felt his hands against her flesh but the flash of silver suddenly rendered her numb. As Remy's hand slowly left her mouth, Rielle's eyes filled with tears as she took the locket from him.

"Amelia," she whispered. "I remember . . . "

"Chère, I'm so sorry for all dis.", Remy said fiercely, pulling her close and hugging her against his chest. "But Remy's here now, and he come ta take you home."

"Remy," Rielle said, her mind reeling. "Remy, I know you. I know you!"

"Let's go p'tite, we haven't much time," Remy said as he quickly scooped her up into his arms and held her against his chest. "We gotta get you outta here. No doubt the prof's been followin' me, and he'll be here soon."

"Remy", Rielle said, still unable to grasp all the memories that were suddenly flashing back. Suddenly, in her mind's eye she saw her son, their son, asleep in his cradle. She couldn't leave without him. Somehow, she had to make Remy see, make him understand all that had happened.

"Why you wearin' dese hospital clothes Gabrielle?", he asked her, concern darkening his handsome features. "Why you so weak p'tite?"

"Remy, we . . . can't . . . leave . . . "Rielle stammered, shaking in Remy's arms. "I ...have . . . to . . . go . . . back!"

"Chère, quiet now . . . "

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!"

Remy's hand was suddenly clamped against her mouth again and he began to run down the deserted hall. Rielle fought weakly against him, beating his chest and trying to wrench his hand away, but Joaquin's birth had left her so weak . . . And Remy was too strong, and too fast. Rielle struggled in vain and Remy came to a broken window. Rielle tried to cry out to him, to make him understand, but Remy was already half out the window.

Since the compound was only one floor, it was a matter of feet to the ground. Remy pulled himself through the window as smoothly as a shadow and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he began to run once more toward the safety of the forest, where he hoped the X-Men would soon be arriving.

Remy hid himself expertly amongst the trees and made sure to be well out of range of Magneto's base before removing his hand from Gabrielle's mouth.

"Remy, please," she said, terribly weakened from her efforts. "Please go back for him..._Querido, por favor. Joaquin es en el edificio, por favor!"_

"Hush now Rielle, you're safe now," Remy said lovingly as Rielle struggled to stay conscious. "Just sleep."

_My baby_, Rielle thought as her eyes drooped, and she mercifully passed out.

* * *

"Rielle? Ah have your water. Sorry it took meh so long, couldn't find the damn . . . "

As soon as he heard a voice enter the room, the tiny baby began crying even harder. Rogue looked around the deserted room. Where was Rielle, and why had she left Joaquin alone?

"...Cups," she finished, peering around.

She made her way over to the crying child and picked him up, cradling him against her shoulder, rocking him and doing her best to calm him. Where had Rielle gone? The covers were pulled back so she must have gotten out of bed. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom.

Rogue quickly left the room with the hysterical baby in her arms, in search of his missing mother. As she turned the corner to the washroom's, Rogue very nearly missed running into Magneto, who stood there smiling at her.

"Magneto? Ah can't find Rielle anywhere, and Ah think the baby may be hungry . . . "

"She's gone, Rogue," Magneto interrupted. "She left, with Remy."

"What!", Rogue gasped. "Remy was here! Why didn't he take the boy with them?"

"He still doesn't know he exists!", Magneto laughed. "The rash fool. I knew I could count on him on help my plan unfold."

"Magneto, what's going on?", Rogue asked, holding Joaquin tighter against her, as if to shield him from Magneto's demonic laughter. "What plan?"


End file.
